Moonlit Maid
by Inara Cabot
Summary: Serenity has found her true love, but eleven years later she has no memory of him. He’ll use any trick to keep her by his side now he’s found her again and with a ruthless lord looking to destroy the pack what happens when Serenity learns the truth?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Thaaaaaaats right guys! I'm back! This is my new story 'Moonlit Maid'. I do hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed 'Two Psychos and a Rabbit' This story is set in the 1800's-ish, I never mention a date but I do insinuate the age in which it's set. I'm hoping this story will be a little more serious than my other one, for example there won't be as much swearing, (I was re-reading it the other day and was horrified at my own use of the language) but seeing as this is set in the nineteenth century woman didn't swear and men didn't swear in front of women, so thus those of you who take affront to such language can rest easy! So here we go, (I Know it's short! The first few chapters are fairly short but those after that are longer) Now unlike Two psychos, I haven't completely written all of this yet but I'm confidant of the plot line and the characters, so I think this should work out well.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailormoon or any of the characters therein, I make no profit from this fiction and do not intend to make profit from it. I write merely for my personal enjoyment, and the enjoyment of any readers who so choose to read my work.

Chapter 1

Laughter like tinkling silver bells rang through the all-encompassing night. A little girl with hair like molten silver and eyes like cobalt ran through the dark and embracing forest, her tiny feet barely making a sound on the soft mossy floor. The trees whizzed by and any onlookers would have only seen a silver streak and felt a gust of sudden wind. Her eyes alight with joy and happiness she gaily glanced over her shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of her pursuer. Her laughter cut off abruptly, where had he gone? Behind her only the dark forest stared back completely devoid of the dark haired little boy chasing her.

"Darien?" Her little voice called out.

No answer echoed back to her and a teasing grin spread over her features.

"Got tired huh? Was I running too fast for you? Couldn't catch up to a _girl_?"

Still no answer and by now the lateness of the hour and the absolute stillness of the forest finally registered. Where was the gentle chirping and rustling of the night creatures? The little girl spread her wings out behind her, and took flight easily, her face upturned to the moon, its glow making her pale skin sparkle.

Suddenly something caught her gown, pulling her back to the moist forest floor.

She screamed out of fright, but as she finally saw what had tugged her down her grin took up residence on her face once more. A big, black and shaggy wolf was gently tugging her gown. She touched the ground and the great wolf knocked her to the ground, standing above her with his paws resting on her shoulders.

She looked up into his eyes with barely concealed impatience.

"You got me okay? Jeez! You win okay Darien?" She huffed.

The dog gave her a big slobbery lick on her face.

"EW!" she squealed. "You're disgusting! What would your mother say? Now get off me, my wings are all crushed."

The wolf backed away and sat down, his tail wagging happily behind him, a purely male and smug look settled on his young face.

The little girl patted the wolf softly, scratching him behind the ears. Together they walked back through the dense forest, the little girl chattering on about a girl in her classes that always argued with her teacher. A dove fluttered out of the open sky, settling on the girl's shoulder, obediently the dove stuck out her foot and she opened the tiny piece of parchment with practiced movements. As she read her eyes widened and a shaking hand fluttered up to her mouth, shock spreading like wild fire through her veins. In the distance the shouts of villages and the faint glow of torchlight came into view, almost like a horizon on the crest of a hill. Up above clouds began to unfurl their wings across the sky, lightning crashed and thunder bellowed.

The wolf growled and stood in front of the five year old, his teeth bared in a snarl. None too gently the wolf shoved the little girl away, silently telling her to run, to flee and stay safe. The voices were coming from behind them now too; the huge wolf growled and took off. The little girl was shaking so much she could hardly stay on her own two feet.

_We've been discovered little one._

_Run, run as far and as fast away from here as you can, hide your wings my darling and run, hector will return to us. We will find you my precious little Bunny._

_Stay safe Serenity._

_Mum and Dad._

Serenity started to run, she didn't know where to or even which direction she was going in. As she ran she pulled her wings into herself, allowing them to disappear for all intents and purposes, away from the human eye, her feet beat the ground and a wave of terror wrapped itself around her, made all the worse by the solid deluge of rain now spattering the ground.

The torchlight and shouts were coming closer, the smell of smoke and burning pine started to choke her, so heavy and thick as it rolled through the forest encompassing its beauty and majesty. Serenity ran away as fast she could, she stayed silent as her tiny feet began to tire and she gradually slowed down falling into an exhausted stumbling walk. Finally the edge of the forest opened before her, beyond it was a small fishing village, somewhere she'd come with her parents many a time. She would be recognized here!

Panicked and scared, Serenity sat down against a tree to think; she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. What could she do?

She gently rocked, she would have to change, hide her hair, her eyes. In these parts silver hair and blue eyes were as uncommon as an honest beggar.

The little girl squeezed her eyes shut and her long silver hair tinted darker and darker until silver had turned to black. Serenity cried out in pain, her little body could barely handle such extensive magic and pain ripped through her. She gasped and fell to her knees, balancing on her hands and breathed haggardly. She blinked and her blue eyes turned to hazel, exotic but not too outstanding, it would be enough for her parents to identify her when they came for her.

Serenity cried and crawled out from the bushes at the edge of the forest, she stumbled to her feet, walking as best she could into town. The buildings swam before her gaze and the light stung her eyes. Her body crumpled to the ground, no one noticed the little girl fall and stop moving altogether, the wind caught and tugged at the little piece of white parchment in her hand, pulling it from her unconscious grasp. It fluttered away in the breeze.

O-O

Early the next dawn Serenity was found and taken in by a kind hearted Lord as a maid-in-training, the little girl was put into the care of the elderly housekeeper who taught her the ins and outs of the house. Serenity was treated fairly and kindly by the family. Why even when Lady Elliot had her first baby Serenity was given the responsibility of being her personal maid, a job made easy by the kind and giving Molly Elliot. The Elliot's were a lovely family and Serenity couldn't have asked for a gentler place to grow and work. She was happy, she'd been best friends with Molly since her birth and the old housekeeper gave her plenty of time to play with her. Her life was happy and far above what any other orphan could have expected. Except…

Well except for the fact that Serenity only knew her name, nothing more. She had no recollection as to why or how she'd ended up in the street, no recollection of any parents or guardians. She had no memory at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N You guys asked for it!! And I know how short it was the first chapter of mine usually is! So here's chapter two because I love you guys so much! (oh and remember that Serena/Usagi/Bunny/Serenity has a fear of storms.)

Chapter 2

O-o

On a late stormy night in August rain splattered the windows and a horrible wind whistled outside, shaking the glass and making the house groan. A sixteen year old Serenity raced through the house, a candle raised to eye level and a grimace on her face. Her little feet slid over the wooden floors her toes barely gripping the intermittent carpet as she sprinted from one wing of the house to the other.

There was an open door at the end of this corridor, Serenity slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her. For a moment she just stood there, her breathing fast and scared.

"Come on then Serenity." Molly said kindly from the bed, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you!" Serenity whispered slipping into bed beside her.

"This fear of storms is ridiculous you know, the water is _outside_, so is the wind _and _the lightning,"

"They make me remember things Molly, things that scare me." Serenity muttered cuddling to her friend.

Molly sighed dramatically, "I'm such a good friend…"

The girls laughed and Serenity blew out the candle, the storm raged on outside, thunder and lightning cracked and flashed outside the windows and every time Serenity flinched as if struck. Molly wrapped her arms around her and hugged her closely.

A big crash sounded from downstairs, Serenity was out of bed in a shot.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing Serenity, probably just the percussion from the thunder…"

Yells and shouts floated up to the two girls, they stared at each other in horror before leaping from their room and racing down the hallway. They crouched at the top of the balustrade overlooking the front hall.

Four men in great-coats stood guard by the front door, their arms crossed and legs shoulder width apart. Guards of some sort Serenity guessed.

Down below Molly's father was in the throws of fisticuffs with another man dripping with water and in a great coat as well. Molly gasped and cried out, all together the four guards looked up at the girls, Serenity shoved molly behind the fat pillar at the top of the stairs hiding her from view.

Serenity stood, they'd find Molly if she stayed at the top of the stairs, Arthur, Molly's father spun to face the stairs and his opponent took the opportunity to knock him flat to the floor. Serenity gasped and flew down the stairs her hand over her mouth and slid to her knees next to Arthur's prone form.

Clarice, Molly's mother was bound at the foot of the stairs, fat tears rolling down her ruddy cheeks. Serenity crouched by her never taking her eyes off the large man now baring down on them.

"This must be little Molly. Yes I think you'll do." His cold co-bolt eyes ran down her body leering at her through the sheer nightgown she was wearing.

One of the guards from the door dragged Arthur's unconscious body to them, throwing him against the wall. Clarice couldn't speak for the tears she was crying but she clutched Serenity closely to her. Serenity saw this situation for what it was, Arthur had a gambling debt, he usually did these days and these men were here for payment… and Molly was perfect was she?

Serenity winked at Clarice sadly.

"Take the girl." The co-bolt eyed man growled at his men.

Roughly the guards came forward and wrapped their arms around Serenity hauling her up from the ground where she clung to Clarice in a convincing act of one being pulled from her mother. Serenity had found a way to repay this family for all that they'd done for her.

"Mother!" she cried. Tears of her own flooding her eyes, and not entirely from her act, who knew what she would be made to do?

"Let me go! You bastards! Daddy!" She cried out flailing in their arms while they dragged her out the door.

"Take this you silly woman," The blue eyed man handed Clarice a sealed envelope.

"Tell you Husband that he will come up with one hundred thousand pounds, or he will never see his daughter again. Good day to you Lady Elliot."

The tall dark man with co-bolt eyes swept from the house, Clarice's sobs and Molly's shriek of pain followed the party out of the house.

Outside in the rain Serenity was being shoved into a waiting carriage she screamed and fought against the two men holding her completely from the ground. She tried to reach her feet to the ground to dig in her heels. It had been such a brave thing to do, go with these men, to protect Molly by going in her place. They might have hurt Lady Elliot as well but now that she was really being shoved into a carriage, really being taken from her only home, panic was setting in.

The tall dark man was swiftly making his way down the front path his gait sure and really more of a confidant swagger.

"Stop fussing wench. Your father will pay for you."

"Swine! What sort of man takes another man's daughter for a debt?!"

"One that is owed a lot of money! And you'd best keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." He sneered into her face, cupping her chin savagely.

"Let me go, Get your hands off me! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Serenity was being wrestled into the carriage.

Looking on with a bored expression on his face, one of the guards, a man with hair so blonde is was almost silver in the moonlight and eyes such a light blue they seemed to glow sighed in frustration finally he walked towards the struggling trio he turned Serenity's face to his and slapped her.

The crack resounded and Serenity went suddenly and completely still.

"Don't hit the chit!" Growled the dark man, his hair as black as ebony and yet with the barest hint of blue in the scattered moonlight.

Serenity tasted blood and looked up at the blond man with horror in her eyes, she stopped struggling out of shock, no one had ever laid a hand on her and somewhere in her mind she'd never even considered that they'd physically hurt her, but now that they had her situation wasn't surreal… she was payment for a debt…she may never see this house again nor the people inside it. Why wasn't Arthur coming from the house to save her? Why weren't the police coming to save her? Pure terror closed over Serenity's throat, the street around them was warping, becoming smaller and smaller, she couldn't breath, things were too bright, things were too dark…

Serenity fainted into the arms of the two men.

"I think you broke her." One man with long Chestnut hair stated in a slightly amused voice.

"Shut up Nephrite I did not, she was causing such a fuss. She's a pretty one huh? I don't think I've ever seen the daughter of a nobleman with such short hair." Malachite fingered a short curl at her temple.

"How hard did you hit her Mal? She's only little you know." Jadeite looked at the unconscious Serenity, a bruise was forming on her cheek.

"You're an idiot!" The ebony haired man stated, there wasn't any real malice in his voice, it was clear the five men were friends by the way they bantered and slouched around the carriage.

"Well we wouldn't have had to take the damn chit in the first place if you hadn't decided to get into fisticuffs with Arthur, Darien!" Jadeite admonished.

"He disrespected me, stupid human." Darien puffed up his chest his pride snapping at him.

Another man, one with long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail crouched down in front of serenity.

"It's only a little bruise and her lip was cut a little. She'll be fine. But lets try not to hit her again shall we gentlemen?"

"Whatever you say Zoicite. Lets get out of here, we don't want the local authorities on our tail." Darien hopped up to the front of the carriage, gathering the reins as he went.

"Zoicite you ride with her, Jadeite you play footman and Mal and Nephrite you guys ride ahead. Rei will be ecstatic to have another woman around and she'll want to make up the room herself."

"I will never understand the pregnant female. We _do_ have maids for making up rooms." Jadeite sighed.

"She's _your_ wife, why don't you ask her why?"

"She's _your_ sister why don't you?"

Jadeite and Darien glared at each other for a moment or two, only braking eye contact when Mal and Neph rode past them. Zoicite poked his head out the window.

"Can we leave please? I don't want this one awake, I'm pretty sure with some of those kicks she was aiming at us she may very well be able to take me in a fight."

"Truss her up then man!" Darien called down.

"Just go oh esteemed prince of darkness!"

The black carriage pulled away, the rain still pouring over the village's streets, in a brief flash of lightning the coat of arms on the side of carriage was lit up, that of a large black wolf howling at the moon a glowing white sword overlaid on the top. Along the bottom in blood red script a name.

Loup de la forêt


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Your response guys!!! It's amazing! Your so kind!! So here, have another chapter! Oh by the way for all of you who don't know a thing about French, Oui, means yes and is pronounced, wee. so here we go!

Chapter 3

The storm blew itself out over the next few hours, the wind dying out completely by the time Serenity woke again. Her cheek was pressed against something hard and cold. With a start Serenity jerked from the window, she was in a bouncing carriage sitting across from a man with his blond hair held back in a stately ponytail. He was slumped against the padded wall across from her, his long legs stretched out in front of him and splayed, his arms were crossed over his chest and his head lolled to the side, jiggling with the carriage as it moved.

Serenity kept silent, if she could climb over his legs and make it to the carriage door she might be able to jump out. Serenity pulled her legs up to the seat, crawling slowly and trying to stay balanced was a true trick to behold, truly she was lucky that no one else was in the cabin with her. One foot forward…one hand….one…

"Oof!" Serenity fell to the floor, sprawling across the man's legs.

"Hello there." The man said, his gaze amused and smug. He looked down the expanse of his long legs at Serenity's prone and flailing body.

The carriage had given a particularly violent lurch forward over the rocks and grit on the road, bouncing the carriage into mid air for a moment, thoroughly shoving Serenity completely and utterly off the seat and straight onto ponytail man's legs.

Serenity scrambled to get back onto the seat attempting to regain her dignity, her night gown having flown up and over her head. She'll wait for him to go back to his sleeping and then she'd try again. A hot blush crept up Serenity's cheeks, it didn't matter that she didn't care what these thugs thought of her, getting ones nightgown thrown over ones head was embarrassing in any situation. The man across from her was running his gaze over her body with an odd look in his eyes, one she'd never seen in the eyes of a man before.

"That's it lass, sit. The door is locked anyway."

Wide hazel eyes shot to the strange man across from her, but his eyes were closed and he was snoring.

Serenity slid across her seat with ease, the man having brought his feet closer to himself after being woken by her tumble to the ground. Sure enough the latch wouldn't budge.

Serenity slumped in her seat and crossed her dainty arms across her chest, trying admirable to stop herself from huffing like a small child.

Zoicite smirked even with his eyes closed. The carriage lurched to a stop and outside Serenity could hear the horses stamping their hoofs and whinnying, a moment later the metal wheeze of old hinges being slid from one place to another screeched and the carriage lurched forward again, sending Serenity to the floor once more.

"I suppose it'd be handy to have some sort of…belt, or something I suppose installed in these old carriages, no suspension you see," The man smiled kindly and offered his hand to Serenity, who was glaring, on the floor.

"I don't travel often." She said with a sniff, settling herself back on the seat.

"Molly Elliot? Not a traveller? Your father makes the rounds of the continent yearly; he doesn't take you and your mother with him?"

Serenity stared at the man across from her, she had to tread lightly here she simply couldn't afford slipping up here on such a minor detail._Think think think, Molly always stayed home because of…uh…_

"School!" Serenity blurted.

"School?"

"Yes school, I uh, my tutor lives in London and it's only a short jaunt from London to my home you see, so it's better for me to stay home so that he might…find…me…at my home." Serenity silently berated herself, _idiot! Do try your hardest to not sound like a maid!_

"Hmm, well I do suppose schooling is important, do you learn French?"

"Oui?" Serenity said the only word she knew.

"Good! The housekeeper of this house only speaks French, it'll serve you well."

_Damnation._

Another blond man, his hair cut short as was fashionable in London these days, pulled the carriage door open. He looked Serenity over with a leer, his gaze fixating on her undergarment-less breasts. Serenity crossed her arms and sneered back.

"Enough of that, scare her to death why don't you Jed?"

"Can't help it Zoicite, such a pretty little exotic thing, who'd have thought stuffy old Arthur Elliot could produce such a beautiful daughter."

Serenity inched away from this Jed, he frightened her beyond belief the way he kept looking at her made her want to go out and buy the worlds ugliest potato sack and never wear another thing but said sack ever again. Zoicite left the carriage first, gently shoving Jed away he offered Serenity his hand, she batted it away.

"Don't try to show me courtesy, you stole me from my home in the middle of the night in my sleeping attire." Serenity sniffed haughtily.

Zoicite put up his hands in a show of acquiescence, stepping away from the foot of the carriage. Serenity slid forward and held onto the sides, doing a cute little hop to exit the carriage. She landed in a mud filled puddle a foot deep, splashing her nightgown and chilling her bare feet in the icy rain water.

"Careful, puddle." Said a deep voice behind her.

She turned with a sneer on her face to the tall dark and handsome man that had been fighting Arthur when she was at the top of the stairs.

"Really?" she snapped sarcastically.

She took a moment to get a good look at him, the light was better here thanks to a lantern hanging on either side of the large double doors of the equally large mansion behind him. The darkest hair she'd ever seen on a man fell into his eyes, so dark it seemed to be black but it had a funny blue tinge. His eyes were the deepest blue she'd seen, they looked like the ocean on the sunny days she'd been allowed to come with the Elliot's to the beach in summer. Deep and fathomless they stared at her seeking more deeply then just her mere flesh, they saw her soul, her very being. A Curious itching ran in double lines up and down her back. He was the tallest man she'd ever met and he towered over her, his shoulders were huge and broad, speaking of days of manual labour, no stuffed shirt Lord or Duke from London would have such broad shoulders. His arms were crossed over his chest, his broad inviting chest, beneath his shirt Serenity could see ripples of muscle tailoring down to slim hips and strong legs. Serenity's gaze flickered back to his face where he smiled.

Suddenly a long forgotten memory floated to the surface, a little boy with that same half smirk on his face was running after her and she was laughing happily, squealing when he caught her and swung her around in a tight little circle before they collapsed on the ground together, a flash and it was dark, the stars were glittering and Serenity was looking….

A great wolf with sharp teeth leapt at her…

Serenity's eyes opened and the man in front of her was giving her an odd look and her brow furrowed.

"Have I…?" Serenity shook her head, she was playing Molly and Molly Elliot knew who her parents were and what her past was and Molly Elliot had certainly never played with a little boy in a forest somewhere.

"Darien Loup de la forêt and I'll be you captor for today, and tomorrow and…well let us say that you'll be with us until your charming father pays us back his debt. You needn't worry too much my dear, you are his daughter after all, and even if he was crooked with me he won't be risking leaving you with a big nasty wolf like me." Darien grinned, but it was more like a wolf barring his teeth than a human show of happiness.

It terrified Serenity and she shrank back from him, he grinned again and took her arm, wrapping his massive tanned hand about her upper arm, leading her into the massive house. That's where'd they'd taken her, his, at least Serenity assumed it was this Darien's home, it was huge and seemed to sprawl across acres of forest. His family name lived up to its meaning.

Wolf of the forest indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey guys!! Your reviews are so kind and lovely and I'd like to thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm sorry I can't get back to all of you, but if you have a question or query I do try to answer the best I can without giving away any of the story line.

P.S, i've noticed when previewing my work on that some of my spelling is seen as incorrect, i'm letting you know that i'm australian so it isn't mom, it's mum, not color but colour. and other such little things. (just so you don't think i'm illiterate! ;))

My love.

Chapter 4

Serenity was shoved through the front door, she turned around away from Darien and was simply gob smacked at the grandeur laid out before her. The floors were glistening forest green marble. A winding stair case sat in the middle of the floor, rising to a platform where it bisected off to the left and right, in the centre was the portrait of a stately man resting his hand on a sitting woman who was stunningly beautiful, at their feet two large wolf hounds were sound asleep. Her deep brown eyes stared up lovingly at her husband, his hands were sitting possessively on her shoulders, speaking of an old intimacy. However he wasn't looking at his adoring wife he was looking straight ahead fiercely from the portrait, directly at the artist it would seem, as if he were saying "She's mine, and I'll kill anyone who hurts her." Serenity stared at that portrait, it was peculiar, there was something wrong with it and yet Serenity couldn't put her finger on it, certain details made no sense to her. The woman didn't have her hair tied back in a coiffure it fell in loose curls around her face and down her back, as she sat on an angle Serenity saw that her hair tumbled past her bottom. Though the man wore an over coat and stockings with his high boots, no silk cravat sat at his neck, something most men of station would wear for such a portrait. Serenity cocked her head to the side, something about the woman's brown eyes…

She shook her head, Darien was conversing about some such or another with the man with long wavy brown hair, leaving her to look around the hall again. The dark marble set the contrast for the gold banister and shiny gold leaf detail on the running boards at hip height that ran along the room separating the green marble from the leaf design wall paper, upon which hung more portraits of men and their wives. Some were just of children and a disturbing number of them seemed to be of wolves and nothing else. And one portrait in particular, well not a portrait at all Serenity realised as she neared it, though it was framed, it was a large tapestry of a man who looked remarkably like Darien standing before an entire pack of wolves, his arms crossed and a cocky look on his handsome face.

"Welcome!"

Serenity spun on her heel to see a bubbly woman who bounced from the parlour off to the left of the front hall where all the portraits hung, where'd she'd been sitting in one of the over stuffed sitting chairs facing away from the front hall. She was heavily pregnant and was bare foot, her gown a deep wine colour and very loose around her middle, barely coming in at all under the bust, a maternity gown. She had long black hair like her brother only where his had that slight blue tinge hers had more of a red-ish, purple tinge and her eyes were a deep almost unnatural mahogany and when the light hit them just right, Serenity thought, they would seem to be a deep red.

The woman came forward and pulled Serenity into a tight hug, she was barely taller than Serenity but she still wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tightly to her bosom.

"I was so excited to find out that we were having visitors! I mean really! Mostly it's just us this time of year, it's the season in London you know, oh of course you know…"

Serenity sputtered.

"Guest? I can assure you madam I am no guest here, I am here to pay my fathers debt! I was stolen from my own home I was…mmmph!"

Darien had his hand over Serenity's mouth, muffling her explanation, he'd jogged from his conversation with Nephrite after hearing her last statement. Rei would be furious to know he's been running an off-colour loan company.

"Stolen?" Rei peered curiously up at her brother.

"Rei, she wasn't_stolen, _per se. Arthur Elliot owes me a great debt… uh he owes this _family_ a great debt."

Rei crossed her arms over her belly and her brow furrowed, her gaze dropped to the ground. Her tiny foot began to tap on the floor and suddenly her face looked back up at Darien, tears steaming down her cheeks.

"You would embarrass your pregnant sister in front of another woman? One that's skinny and beautiful and…and…" Rei choked on her sob.

Jadeite popped his head in from the front door and a loud inhuman growl rumbled from his chest as he shoved Darien away from his sister he was sneering and showing his teeth like an animal, growling he levelled Darien with a malicious glare. In the process Serenity was thrown to the ground where she hit one of the trinket tables where keys and the like were thrown from visitors into the mansion.

Jadeite patted Rei down her body looking for injury he held her close and made soothing noises in the back of his throat his body rigid with tension, ready to attack whomever had threatened his beloved wife and put her in danger.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Darien! What do you think your doing?!" Jadeite turned his furious stare on Darien who was dusting himself off with an annoyed look.

"I would never hurt my own sister Jadeite. She said I embarrassed her, apparently tweedle dee and tweedle dum didn't bother telling your esteemed mate that Molly here is our captive."

Rei was sniffling and was cocooned safely in Jadeites arms her tears only starting up again when Serenity got up and had a small cut on her arm. Serenity gingerly touched it, hissing when it stung.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Rei threw her arms around Serenity bringing her into a big hug. Serenity was scared to move lest she accidentally bump Rei's swollen belly, somehow hurting the baby and turning Jadeites fury in her direction.

Jadeite put out a hand to Darien.

"I'm sorry, with the baby so close in coming and the mortality figures only came in yesterday… I'm a little nervous and over protective I guess, this baby means everything to us."

"That's quite alright. What are you going to do about those two now?" Darien gestured over to where Rei had led Serenity into the parlour letting her sit and they were now talking while she poured her tea.

"Well your plan to lock her up in an upstairs room won't work now. Rei will only break her out day after day. Best treat her like a guest instead I suppose."

"What?!" the shriek from Rei was followed by a death glare thrown at Darien from the parlour. Jadeite rushed to the parlour his hackles rising again, Rei pushed past him to verbally assault her brother, Jadeite looked momentarily put out.

"You stole her from her home in her night gown? And didn't even bother to help her from the carriage? And look at her feet! Their covered in mud! What would father say if he ever found out about your callous treatment of a guest in our home?"

"She's not a guest..."

"I'm not a guest..."

Darien and Serenity said it at the same time but Rei dismissed the both of them, throwing orders to the surrounding maids to fetch various different items from here or there about the house. A bath, a robe, a new nightgown and new day gown for the day time…

"And you!" She pointed to Serenity, "You'll be coming to my chambers. Come along then"

Serenity got to her feet as ordered; this woman was clearly the mistress of the household and clearly not a woman to stuff about when she wanted things done. And on top of all that, she was hormonal and pregnant. Serenity remembered Lady Elliot in much the same state; quick to tears quicker to laughter but equally as quick to flicker between the two with seemingly no reason whatsoever. Strange food cravings was also common. Serenity smiled absently as she was being pulled up the stairs remembering the butler cursing the lady of the house as he left it at first light to hurry to the market for chocolate or some other such food because the mistress had need of it _this instant. _

"By the way," Rei said wandering down the hallway, her gait slow and more of a waddle because of her rotund belly.

"Do you know you're a fairy?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! I would have updated last night but I was too busy ignoring my ex and drinking litres of fanta! (mmm) lol Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I know a lot of your questions will be answered in this chapter, (if not, let me know and I'll explain as much as I can without giving too much away)

Chapter 5

Serenity wasn't sure she'd heard her at first, but Rei's face was straight and serious her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner over her shoulder and she'd even stopped waddling for the moment to see her face while she asked her absurd question.

"Pardon me?" Serenity managed to stutter.

"A fairy," Rei fluttered her hands like little wings over her shoulder. "As in little and winged?"

Serenity was giving Rei a most perplexed look, her brows drawn together and her head cocked to the side.

"And their all kinda…short?" Serenity bristled and straightened to her full height of five foot four.

"I mean if you don't wish to talk about it, that's fine. That hunt about oh, it was eleven years ago now, was pretty awful. Heavens I didn't think there were any of you left in this part of the country, I had thought you'd all fled to Scotia what with all their belief in 'wee folk'. I wonder if that halfwit of a brother of mine knows the Elliot's are fairies. Tricksters the lot of you. Oh! No offense Molly, but your father does owe my brother a debt. It's not that out of character I suppose. Darien should have known better anyway, you never trust fairies with money. Not that I'm saying you can't be trusted Molly…" Rei waddled down the hall and disappeared around the corner her bright and increasingly less polite chatter floating back to the stunned Serenity who stood rooted to the spot.

"Coming?" Rei poked her head back around the corner.

"Uh…yes, yes I'm coming." Serenity hurried after Rei.

Serenity sat down in, what she took, to be Rei's chambers while the maids hurried around the room bringing in the bath water and straightening up the room, making the bed and dusting the curtains and tables. Evidently the room hadn't had occupants in a fairly long time; Serenity concluded that Rei had thought better of taking her to her own personal chambers. Serenity knew from tending the Elliot's house that the guest rooms were normally kept pristine, one didn't know when one would be receiving guests, but Serenity's house didn't have this many maids either, it was just her and one new girl, a few years young than Serenity herself. The elderly housekeeper who had taken care of her as a child had sadly passed away and left the house in her care.

Rei waddled over to the lady's fainting couch, sitting down and leaning back into the end with the raised armrest, sighing with relief when her feet left the floor, she glanced apologetically to Serenity.

"I beg your pardon for putting my feet up, seven months and I'm ready for my child to come. I hate being fat."

"Oh no, please sit, or lie." Serenity said politely, her manners taking over.

"This whole fairy business, I could sense it the moment you walked in the door. So how do the Elliot's hide it? Glamour? Of course I knew a fairy a few years back, she told me keeping her wings pulled back to her back in glamour was fairly painful if she had to do it for too long, exhausting as it were…May I ask a personal question?"

Rei leaned forward and Serenity smiled politely back, Darien's sister was obviously addled.

_Fairies indeed!_ Such nonsense from a mature woman, although, thought Serenity. Rei did seem extremely young to be married and pregnant already, why she didn't even look like she'd made her first season before getting married, how embarrassing to be pregnant even before she'd turned eighteen. Serenity rejected the idea that Rei was truly married already, because if she were married to Jadeite already, Serenity surmised he must be the father of the baby else why would he be so jealous of even her own brother upsetting her? Shouldn't Rei be in the care of Jadeite's mother? In his family's estate?

"Any question you like Miss Rei, I'm not going anywhere." Serenity said ironically, bitterness lacing her frigid voice.

"I can sense your glamour, why not relax now you're in a house of …creatures?" Rei insinuated, unfortunately it passed right over Serenity's head, she simply looked back at Rei, confused beyond belief.

"I…uh…"

"Madam Rei? Miss Elliot's bath is ready milady." A little maid with a shock of red hair under her maid's bonnet said politely, interrupting the strangest conversation of Serenity's life.

"Thank you Emily. Did you have that fresh tea sent up?" Rei said with a kind smile.

"Yes milady. Ahh, here it is." Emily wandered off to set up the tea next to the bath.

Addled or not Serenity liked Rei, she was kind to her maids in a time where she wasn't required to be.

"Care to help a fat mare to her feet Molly?" Rei asked with a smile.

Serenity put her tea down and hurried to help Rei up to her feet.

"This is your room Molly. So I shall depart to leave you to your bath. We'll talk more in the morning, you must be exhausted. I'll be sure to tell Darien not to wake you earlier than necessary, you must be exhausted from being dragged out to the country in the middle of the night. Goodnight to you Molly." Rei waddled from the room, closing the door lightly behind her.

"Madam may I be of service to you this night?" The maid, Emily said respectfully with her head down staring at her feet.

Serenity marched over to the maid and lifted her head meeting her eyes.

"Don't stare at the ground, I won't bite and your eyes won't burn to look at me, I'm not that ugly am I?"

The maid grinned and shook her head.

"I'll be fine to bathe on my own, you can go to bed, I'll bet you were there before lady Rei called you all up? You can go."

Emily smiled and walked out of the room swiftly, a maid's habit, no matter where you were going you went swiftly, but never ran. One will never run in the Lord's household.

Serenity took a big breath and looked at her room, it was large and comforting, a fire crackled in the huge six foot tall hearth. Pretty knick knacks sat atop the mantle piece made of black marble. Serenity was beginning to wonder what their fascination with dark marble was. It was a pain to clean, showed every speck of dirt or dust. Serenity shook her head, time for a quick bath to rid herself of the stench of fear and sweat.

The bath was warm and it sat in front of the fire where she would be warmed while she bathed. Serenity made herself a cup of tea from next to the bath, bringing the steaming cup to her lips she started to contemplate if she were forced to stay here until Arthur paid his debt to Darien. Without a doubt she would while away her hours with lady Rei. She was kindly if not a little touched in the head.

_Fairies!_ Serenity giggled, tails abounded in the little village about fairies and their trickery in the forest and the other village beyond it. No doubt Rei had heard the stories that there had been a hunt for fairies back about, _Lady Rei was correct_, about eleven years. Fairies didn't exist and Serenity felt sorry for the family who were a tad strange at the time who'd died in their home during the, excusing the term, witch hunt.

Lady Rei really must be quite young to still believe in such tails of little creatures with wings and iridescent eyes and hair. The tales said they could produce little bits of magic, enough to ensnare the weary traveler and steal his money, a fondness for shiny things was the trademark of the fae, much like magpies. Perhaps Rei's condition had everything to do with why she and Jadeite didn't live elsewhere, maybe she was being hidden from Jadeites family. Addled woman gave birth to addled bairn. Perhaps lady Rei was a dalliance and would be kept as a mistress. Serenity wondered all the while bringing her tea to her lips again and again, finally setting the cup down next to the bath on the spindly table, she couldn't help but wonder _what if_…

"Fairies don't exist." Serenity said firmly.

_You were orphaned…oh about eleven years ago Serenity._

A little treacherous voice whispered.

_How would you know what definitely is or isn't, what you definitely are or aren't?_

The little voice enticed.

Tears came to Serenity's eyes, that was unfair and ridiculous! The fae were legend and Lady Rei was touched in the head. No other explanation was necessary other than Serenity was desperate to belong somewhere and how fabulous a tale to say she were a fae… All such silliness.

Serenity yawned, the bath water had turned cold and the exhaustion was really getting to her, she was starting to feel even more tired than usual. A deep…bone deep…

"Drugged…" Serenity whispered looking towards her forgotten teacup.

Serenity collapsed, slumping into the water, it sloshed over the side and slowly her bedroom door opened barely moments later. Darien stepped into the room, holding out a note of money to his butler standing behind him.

"Good work Frederick, I knew something was odd about her."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey guys! Another update from me!! And for those of you throwing fruit because my chapters are so short….I'M SORRY!! But chapter seven is REEEAAAALLLLYYY long. And that'll be up very soon. (the chapters get longer as we go, it's just that I try to section in off in parts that make sense, as opposed to just chopping it off mid sentence because that makes six or seven pages or whatever.)

Once again, any questions or queries and all criticism is welcomed, I try to answer all questions without giving too much away.

Thousands of years ago on the isle of Morar, the Fae realm, all the magical creatures of earth had gathered to make 'The Rules', later to be named 'The Compact'. They decided all those years ago many rules pertaining to the power that one race would have over another. The different rights given to each creature, for example, a Vampire may hunt to live but not for pleasure, a Werewolf may do anything and everything to protect his blood line. A fae will never use their power of seduction on another Magical being. The Nymphs will stick to their own water source unless seeking refuge or through marriage, the list went on and on.

When it came to the identification of fellow magical races, The Council decided that the head of the Vampire coven, the Alpha Male of the werewolf pack, the King or Queen, depending on the monarch's blood line, of the fae. The mistress of the nymphs etc, would be given a special gift upon their ascension into their position of power. They would be granted 'The Vision' the ability to see and identify any magical creature, irrespective of glamour placed on that being.

All this and more was written on a single pure gold piece of parchment and placed in a pedestal of diamond in the North Pole. But a copy was given to every ruling family at the time. The only exception to 'The Vision' was a select few who were born with the magic of the vision running through their veins, they too could identify any magical creature, irrespective of glamour.

It was with 'the vision' that Darien recognized Serenity for whom and what she was, Even if he hadn't known he was using 'the vision'. During the witch hunts and in the successive years Magical beings had hidden away and much lore was lost in the frantic move to stay hidden. Darien had no idea how he knew Serenity was a fae, he just knew, a feeling he was trying to convince his guard of at this very moment…

"Damnation! Don't you see it? It's plain as day! Her hair is silver and her eyes are so bright a blue she could like up the whole damned parlor!" Darien roared.

"Uh…huh…" Nephrite said, his gaze skeptical.

"The fae died out years ago Darien, everyone knows that! Weren't you out with the princess the night of…?"

Darien snarled and snapped his jaw, his tone a low growl, his hackles raised at the mentioning of such painful and shameful memories.

"Yes, I remember." He gritted.

"Darien, we all know how you blame yourself for Serenity's death. We all loved our little Bunny. But come on, you're grasping at straws, the anniversary is in a week. With the time drawing so close you end up seeing her everywhere… You always do." Malachite said softly.

"No, no you don't get it. I didn't see it at first, it was just a sort of vague shimmer about her outline but after a while I could see it plain as day! But I don't think she knows, a glamour is hard to keep up gentlemen, she'd be exhausted if she knew consciously what she was doing but I think she must have gotten away all those years ago, put on her glamour and knocked her head, forgetting about it and after time had passed barely noticed it anymore." Darien looked so desperate for his Generals to believe him that it was almost pathetic to witness their mighty alpha close to drawing himself on his knees, begging for his companions and close friends to believe him.

"So you thought it best to drug her and bring her here?" Jadeite said sarcastically.

"Well, she won't listen otherwise. I knew Serenity when she was little, stubborn as a ox. And if she truly doesn't remember she's going to think we're all nuts by now isn't she?" Darien intoned reasonably.

"Well we're not, she'll see that…but…Darien you _did_ truss her up, in a chair in the middle of the night. She's probably not exactly thinking you're all that sane at the moment."

"Mmm hmm." Serenity nodded in agreement from her place, trussed up on the leather study chair, hands bound and feet spread and held at the ankles, she'd been sitting there just listening as the drug began to wear off.

"And honestly it's not like she's leaving, she still thinks we're fooled into thinking she's Molly Elliot. You are going to forget the debt, right? This is far more important Darien, if we truly have found the Queen of the fae…" Zoicite cut in rationally.

"See? Look Darien, think up a different plan. Try to jog her memory a little instead of forcing her to confess to, according to you, something she's not even aware of. Now come here and help me erase her memories."

Like a scalded puppy Darien got out of his chair slowly, dragging his feet to Malachite's side where together they set to work, making this night fuzzy and dreamlike, adding in small details as they saw fit, like Jadeite wearing a dress and Nephrite doing pirouettes across the room.

O-o

Serenity woke groggily, her eyes stung when the light touched them and she groaned, rolling over she scrunched her eyes tightly closed. She'd just had the oddest dream, she was tied to a chair and the man with the wavy chestnut hair had been performing Swan Lake… in the most ridiculous pink tutu.

Serenity grinned, her dreams had never been quite so vivid and the image of such a large man in a tutu…. Well it was going to stay with her for years to come she was sure. A hiss of high polished wood on wood and the whoosh of curtains alerted Serenity to someone in the room besides herself, the morning maid perhaps, probably with tea and breakfast, how wonderful Serenity thought, her stomach was rumbling.

She opened her eyes only to see…

"Darien?!" Serenity clutched her covers to her bosom, covering up her sheer nightgown that Rei had given her the night before.

"Good morrow Molly." He said it in a funny voice, over annunciating Molly with a sort of sneer in his voice.

"Can I help you sir?"

He just stared at her, he looked at her eyes and stared holes in her hair before coming to the bed and sitting on the edge, Serenity scooted away from him. He caught her wrist and brought her back to him.

"Tell me _Molly, _do you like…dogs?"

Suspicious now as to his motives, what matter was it of his if she liked dogs or not? Was this entire family addled? She was in a house of madmen! Serenity smiled in a motherly sort of way, patting the hand clutching her wrist a little too tightly.

"I do like hounds, the friendly ones anyway, domesticated I believe their called."

"Good" he brightened and left the room.

Serenity leaned over staring after him as he left her chambers. _What an odd man, and he is supposed to be the head of this household? It must be falling to pieces, it's no wonder he has shady dealings._

Emily, the maid from the night before poked her head around the door that was left open after Darien's abrupt departure.

"Begging your pardon for the earliness of the hour miss. But please understand he is the head of the household I've no right to deny him entree…" Emily said apologetically.

"It's no matter of consequence Emily. Now care to help me into my gown? I was never very good at lacing my own undergarments, useless at it really." Serenity said, Molly had never done it herself, and Serenity only ever left her corset half unlaced so she could slip from it and tug it back on the next day and only have the lace it up half way, it made it easy to roll from bed and get ready if she were called unexpectedly, Serenity was willing to bet that Emily, who was now beckoning Serenity to the dressing screen, probably did the same thing.

Serenity gasped and choked, how could women breath in these things? Hers was never done so tightly!

"Sorry madam, it has to be tight you see the gown is lady Rei's and I fear she's, while taller, slimmer about the hips and ribs…not that your rotund! Heavens I'm digging myself a right grave…" Emily stuttered.

"Relax Emily, I understand, taller woman are less curvy, I understand. Relax." Serenity made soothing noises for Emily's benefit, she certainly was the most skittish maid she'd ever met.

The gown was a lovely rose pink, it accentuated Serenity slim waist and ample bosom and it set of her ebony hair nicely.

"Thank you Emily, am I to understand I'll be wanted at breakfast?"

"Yes, Master Darien has requested you attend breakfast today madam. I'll escort you if you'd like, the house can be a bit of a maze on occasion." Emily grinned.

"Yes thank you Emily. I'd like that."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N SQUEAL!!!!! I adore this chapter not because it's the one that has been written particularly well but because not one person I've shown it to has said anything other than "….wha..?" so it's all exciting!! Lol Here you go my dears!!! (i'd like to note here that it IS confusing but mostly everything is explained in the chapters to come, but i, (as always) welcome any and all questions.)

(merangel I'm so happy to have you back!)

Chapter 7

The breakfast table was filled with more than just Rei and Darien. Serenity gaped, open mouthed to see almost forty people sitting about the huge oak setting. Darien sat at the head of the table, Rei to his right and an empty chair to his left. The generals were dotted about the table and on the left of each of them sat a stunningly beautiful woman. Even Jadeite was sitting to Rei's right his hand resting lighting over Rei's, tenderness cloaking them almost tangibly.

The chestnut haired man, who Serenity had come to learn was named Nephrite (A/N….you know…ballet guy! lol)was sitting next to an Amazonian looking woman with bouncy brown hair pulled back in an odd ponytail, something only men did usually, however Serenity was quickly learning that 'usual' didn't apply here. She was very tall and elegant, her long fingers curling around the silverware with ease, she was in a flowing conversation with her exact opposite, a tiny mouse of a thing who was on the left of Zoicite the man from the carriage, she had a book sitting next to her plate and reading glasses dangling in front of her gown, held by a pretty and delicate little silver chain around her neck.

Directly opposite Rei was a girl with the longest blonde hair Serenity had ever seen, it was all held back from her face in a large red bow and her blue eyes sparkled when she spoke, she was sitting next to Malachite who had a stony expression on his face. Until, that is she turned her baby blue eyes to him, his expression softened to one of love, devotion and tenderness. Serenity smiled whistfully for a moment.

The opposite end of the table nearest the plate and silverware trundle cart, a gaggle of children were making a great racket. The girls were tiny little elegant things, Serenity had never seen so many girls with such similar features. All of their eyes were tip tilted and gave them an exotic look and though their eyes were different colours and their hair was in different styles and colour as well, Serenity still had such a nagging feeling that they were all somehow related, and it was impossible for all those little girls to belong to one woman or even two. The boys were all tall for their age, so young, and they were all somewhat violent as they play-fought over the morning pastries and fresh baked bread, knocking things hither and thither. They too had an exotic tilt of the eye and they all had such dark lashes, and the skin around their eyes was tinted darker than the rest, not by makeup Serenity could tell, but… well it resembles that of the darker eyes of the hunting dogs she'd once seen.

Around the table a few woman were without their husbands but the majority of the table was paired and Serenity found that somewhat strange, not that there were many couples, but more that she could actually tell in the first place. Upper class families never showed much emotion in public, a sad thing Serenity had always thought. The older men were having a conversation about hunting and the woman were twittering on about the just started season going on in London and a few girls, Serenity noticed were probably just old enough to attend, how odd for them to be here instead of on their way to London…

Emily led her to the only empty seat left, the one right next to Darien himself. Serenity sat down about as softly as a brick wall, and she was just about as relaxed.

"Good Morrow my dear. I kept this for you." Darien pulled a plate from his other side and took the napkin from it, a few pastries sat around the edges and in the center was porridge with honey and cinnamon, and off to the side, barely hanging onto the plate at all, bread smeared with raspberry jam.

"So much sugar! You would wish me the size of a house Lord Loup de la Forêt?" Serenity said with a laugh in her voice, how on earth could he have known of her penchant for sugary treats?

"My name is quite a mouthful is it not? Please call me Darien. I had heard that the Fair—uh, that your family enjoyed sweet things, never the matter. Take your pick of what's around you then." Darien swept his hand around the loaded breakfast table, the maids had really outdone themselves, pastries, fresh baked bread, fruit and porridge graced the table on plates of gold rimmed china.

"Darien, right." Serenity said uncomfortably she was now calling her captor by his first name. _Nothing strange there_, Serenity thought sarcastically to herself.

"What is it I am to be doing whilst I am here Darien, what would you wish of me?" Serenity said, facing him and looking him in the eye. Hazel to co-colt blue. At first Darien's gaze turned lecherous, his eyes raking down her body, focusing on her breasts that pressed gently against her borrowed gown, close to spilling over the top. He smirked and Serenity felt the hot blush rise on her cheeks but still she refused to allow her gaze to fall.

An idea occurred to Darien then as her hazel eyes glared up at him(A/N how funny is it that Darien (according to this website I found once) is only supposed to be 5.7" and that's my height and I'm frickin' tiny!), a conniving, sure-to-scare-her-half-to-death plan. A smirk stretched across his face and his hand found her closed fist on the table. He lifted it to his face, behind his broad back and hidden from view, Rei was listening intently, curious to hear what he had in mind, Jadeite tried in vain to turn her face back to his. Rei was told that Serenity, or rather Molly as it would seem couldn't be treated like a guest, lest she began asking too many questions too early. And after Rei had burst into tears three times and been placated by her husband, Darien said he wouldn't work her too hard and it would really only be a token job, enough so she thought they still believed her to be Molly Elliot, their captive. But now that Darien thought about it, if holding a glamour takes so much effort on the part of the host he would simply wear her out to the point of exhaustion, where upon she would have to drop the glamour or, as harsh as it would sound, she would die. Darien winced inwardly, he'd never allow her to die of course…

No one ever said revealing the queen of the fae would be easy, it was a pity really, if she wasn't aware that she was putting on her glamour, when she changed it would give her quite a fright, quite a fright indeed. Darien brought her hand to his face, he made a fist beneath hers, letting her hand open delicately over his. He inspected her fingers and her nails, turned her hand over to the palm, (valiantly he fought the urge to place a kiss in the center of her lovely hand) and raised his eyebrows.

"These are not workers hands, mayhap we should see if you can't work off Arthur's debt to me? I'm putting you to work as a maid in my household Molly Elliot. _Emily_!" Darien called out harshly, Serenity snatched her hand away, glaring at him and holding her hand to her chest as if burnt.

"Don't you speak to her that way Darien!" Serenity snapped. Darien flinched inwardly again, such a tone from his Bunny used to reduce him to a flower wielding, chocolate bringing mess.

"I beg your pardon _maid_? I can speak to my _servants_ any way I wish." He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger turning her face to his when she'd looked away in disgust.

"And I can treat them any way I wish as well." He whispered to her ear before kissing her with a hard passion, pressing his lips harshly to her own.

His lips scalded hers, but the kiss was quick and Darien left the table sweeping from the room. No one else at the table seemed to have noticed the Master of the house leaving. It was an odd Family indeed.

Serenity was left standing, breathing hard and the next thing she knew Rei was standing in front of her with a stunned look on her face.

"Are your eyes in the habit of changing colouring Molly dear?" Rei asked, this proved it without a doubt, Serenity truly was a fae.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Rei." Serenity gave a short sharp curtsy and exited the dining room, her anger peaked. How dare Darien disrespect her in front of his entire family! Treating her like a common whore!

And worst still, that was her first kiss! Something that she wanted to give the man she loved, silly though she knew it was to save her first kiss, it's not as if it were her maidenhead. But still… _it mattered!_

Molly had always told Serenity that she was old fashioned, it was the nineteenth century after all and times were changing. But Serenity still wanted her first kiss to be with a man who would have courted her for a time beforehand, a man who made her laugh, a man she could argue with, a man who would pull her beneath the moonlight next to a babbling stream overcome with desire and lay his perfect lips against hers, the perfect first kiss. Serenity longed for a man who would take care of her, be delighted when she told him she was to bare his children, a man who would never lie to her and held her hand beneath the table while he spoke with her mother and father asking permission to marry her…

Serenity sneered and stalked off to follow Darien, by goodness she would slap that smirk right off of his aristocratic face, how dare he take something so special to her? That pompous, arrogant, egotistical cad!

"Miss Elliot?" Emily called softly.

Serenity almost didn't turn around in response to her newly adopted surname, but hastily she spun on her heel to face the sweet little maid from the night before, attempting as always to hide her expression, training her face into a breezy smile.

"I'm sorry madam, but Master Darien has put you to work, and I was ordered to get ye changed and set ye to work in the kitchens." She said apologetically, her face a mask of pain, as if she expected Serenity to hurt her.

"Right, of course. Changed indeed. Never mind that for now Emily I'll change for tomorrow. Would you be so kind as to show me to the kitchens?" Serenity made a conscious effort to take the anger from her voice. It wasn't directed at Emily, rather at her liberty-taking Master.

Emily hastily walked away, winding her way through the back staircases and down to the basement.

The kitchen was a _working_ kitchen; maids were jogging about with big steaming pots and various Smokey pans. One thing that Serenity realized when she entered was the laughter and chatter abound in the kitchen. This was a happy kitchen, she was sure Darien had tried to think of something awful for her to do, how wrong he'd been and how absurdly lucky she'd become.

"And the head chef, may I ask?" Serenity asked Emily politely, her hands clasped at her lap.

"Umm… ah! Yes right there, lady Lita, or just Lita as she keeps insisting. Lovely kind woman, you'll like her, I can see it in your eyes."

"Chefs are normally male yes?"

"Well…just meet her and you'll understand, she's quite…forceful." Emily said cheerily.

"Thank you Emily."

"I'll come down soon and check on you okay Molly? I told the other maids how kind you are, never you worry Molly we'll take care of you." Emily winked and left.

Serenity smiled, Molly was right, she did make friends wherever she went. If she were here for the rest of her life, with the friendly atmosphere here, she was sure she could survive it all with a smile on her face.

Ducking and weaving Serenity made her way to the tall Amazonian woman from the breakfast table this morning. She must join the table after cooking the meal, Serenity thought, watching as Lita shouted orders even as she was vigorously whisking the large bowl in her hand. Flour was in her hair and Serenity now understood why she had her hair back in a ponytail instead of a coiffure. She must have to redo her hair every few hours, what with all the heat from the fire-ovens and the amount of sugar and flour floating around.

"Lady Lita?" Serenity enquired, almost scared to interrupt her constant flow of orders.

"Miss Molly. What can I do for you?" Lita said, wiping her brow distractedly.

"Well Master Darien has put me to work, and here I am in the kitchen to work for you Lady Lita." Serenity did a little curtsy.

"Work? Someone as tiny as you are?" Lita shrugged. "Okay, if it's on Darien's orders then, see that man there?" Lita pointed to a little man with a dark curly moustache his brows her furrowed deeply while he leant over something small that Serenity couldn't see. His face a mask of concentration. "He is my pastry chef and he demands perfection for the designs of his pastry's icing, do you have patience and a steady hand Molly?" Lita asked this seriously, so seriously in fact that her hand even stopped whisking her large bowl.

"Yes I do Lady Lita, and I catch on quickly, I'm a fast learner madam."

"Good" She brightened, her hand again began whisking and her face held a large smile of welcome. "Jeff! In fact, everyone!" Lita called gaining the attention of the entire kitchen in one shout; Serenity hadn't thought it possible what with all the laughter and chatter.

"We have the privilege of working alongside Miss Molly Elliot, treat her nicely and welcome her warmly, my kitchen isn't run by maids and cooks, it's run by a _family_."

Serenity hurried over to Jeff, where the kindly Frenchman showed her how to gently lace the edge of the cupcakes and pastries with garland designs and told her to practice new designs or ideas on the pastries that didn't come out right, and if he liked them she would be allowed to use them on the next batch. He told her she was lucky, because the pastries are used all day he was able to make a great batch of them, enough for the day and leave before the end of it if he so chose, he told her she may leave once she was no longer required.

What a stroke of luck! To be surrounded by such lovely and kind people, Serenity smiled as she worked, bouncing and humming a cheery tune. She made friends with the Sue chef and buddies with the bread boys as she flounced back and forth across the kitchen, from the oven back to the cooling trays and then over to Jeff himself.

By three o'clock that afternoon, Serenity was tired, she was on her feet because Jeff demanded that if one was sitting they were relaxing and the designs must be '_just so_," always "_just so_,". As Serenity trudged up the stairs she finally had a lot more appreciation for the tiny little designs on the pastries in the Elliot household. When she got back, Serenity decided, she was going to get her chef a present with a special thank you card.

She collapsed onto her lady's fainting couch in her room, pulling her feet up she groaned in pleasure when the pressure finally subsided and her muscles were able to relax. While she had worked as the housekeeper at the Elliot's, she kept the house so splendid that she barely ever had to do more than dust and straighten the bedding. Serenity feared she'd gotten lazy and complacent, well she'd certainly learnt her lesson now…

"Aww, been on your feet miss Molly?" a low rumbling voice intoned.

Serenity rolled her head to face the male voice at the door, Darien leaned against her doorframe his stance lazy and self-assured. Serenity jumped to her feet, she'd be damned if he could accuse her of being lazy, and she'd be damned is she showed any inch of weakness in front of this man.

"How were the Kitchens? Did you enjoy yourself?" his voice was dangerous.

Serenity stayed quiet and looked over his shoulder, instead of directly at him, as befitted a common maid. Sadly Serenity acknowledged that's all she was. So busy was she looking over his shoulder that she totally missed Darien's gaze checking her for injury or discomfort of any kind from her day of work.

"Did you know that I had no idea who ran my Kitchens until I poked my head down there today? And imagine my shock to see Nephrite's wife running about in a white gown, smeared with flour throwing orders around. I sent you there to work, although I see you've been given a free ride, finished already?" Darien sneered. _I'm Sorry! But it's for your own good…_

Serenity glared at him balefully her eyes snapping back to his instead of over his shoulder, anger blazed within their depths.

_A free ride? I was working just as hard as any of the other maids!_Serenity raged inside her own head. Darien was asking rhetorical questions, she could tell by his tone he had nastier things planned for her. That peculiar itch in the two straight lines down her back, broke into a pain.

"Molly Elliot, primped and pampered…" Darien started his diatribe of nasty insults.

Serenity barely heard him, tears entered her eyes. The pain in her back turning into a burning…a stinging like something was cutting her, she tried to wriggle where she stood, but the pain increased until it turned into a blinding white, searing, fiery pain.

"M-my back! Ow!" Serenity crashed to her knees on the floor, Darien cut off abruptly his face turning to where Serenity had fallen. Colour drained from it when she began to scream nonsensically.

"What's the matter?" He asked urgently his hands fluttering over her back in indecision, what could he do without hurting her more?

"My back, it feels like something…is coming out of my back…the pain! Of god…" Her voice whimpered, tears clogging her throat.

Serenity's eyes turned blindly to the ceiling, their colour going from the exotic hazel to a bright sapphire.

Great wings, ivory boned and patterned, stretched over them something like a membrane that resembled the surface of a bubble, the swirling colors never stayed stationary. Serenity was screaming as wings three times her size burst forth from her back, ripping away skin that had not known magic for eleven years.

Blood trickled down her back and Serenity sank to the floor clutching her knees to her chest protectively, her gown and corset having been ripped from her body as the wings had emerged through her back. Oddly Serenity's main concern was shielding her breasts from Darien's view, it seemed so important! Serenity tried to hitch up the rags covering her but there was so much pain and tears were brimming in her eyes, she couldn't see a damn thing and pretty soon, concealing herself from him didn't seem so important as her vision became almost blank and pain over took completely.

She was crying in earnest now, shock settling over her body, while Darien stood over her, he began to laugh, manically and with a malicious smile on his face. His magnificent body changed into that of a great alpha wolf, it was sleek and black, his eyes were a dark blue and he was crazed, his great jaws snapping at her. Terrified Serenity tried to beat her wings to get away, she didn't move and any motion she'd tried to get her wings to follow was met with the same white hot pain that was slowly engulfing her entire being. As she looked over her shoulder she saw that her wings were ripped apart and bleeding, barely hanging in tatters. She looked down at her arms, cuts and abrasions was littering her body even as she stared at them, almost as if she'd been running through a thistle bush, or a forest filled with harsh nettles and vines. A little piece of parchment fluttered to her hand, the lone cry of a dove sounded above her head. It was very important and Serenity reached desperately for it even as her hands became slippery with her own blood.

_We've been discovered little one._

_Run, run as far and as fast away from here as you can, hide your wings my darling and run, hector will return to us. We will find you my precious little Bunny._

_Stay safe Serenity._

_Mum and Dad._

Serenity stared down at the paper, but she couldn't read it now, a blood drop had landed in the center of it, and now the blood was spreading like an ink stain, covering the entire letter, Serenity dropped it out of shock, even as it was saturated by the blood that had no origin, it had come from above her not from her own cuts…

"Stop it! Leave her alone! Take us instead! Please!" a woman's scream, her voice was so familiar and yet so long forgotten…

Serenity spun around a forest, the forest from all those years ago, she could hear screams and shouts, yelling and the whinnying of horses in flight from their stables. The flicker of torchlight and the smell of burning wax…

Burning wax? There wasn't any wax! No, she was looking for her parents, they called her Bunny, their little Bunny of the moon with her long silver hair and blue eyes, she'd been a walking night sky…his little moonlit maid…he was there that night the little boy with the co-bolt eyes and ebony hair…Darien…

"_MISS ELLIOT!"_

Serenity jerked from sleep, her face was dripping with sweat and she patted her back with her hands…there were wings and Darien was a wolf and my parents…

"…Bunny! I was Bunny! T-the moon! Their all dead… dead…" Serenity had been speaking out loud.

"Your family isn't dead miss Elliot! Just in debt, it's not the end of the world. I know Darien seems scary but he's a real decent man. I know when I found out that Darien was a wolf I was scared too, but these werewolves, their kindly. I promise you…"

"Werewolves?!" Serenity shrieked, her knuckles turned white where they clutched her twisted and tangled bedsheets.

Emily went white, her hands stilled from where she'd been organising Serenity's breakfast. Her wide eyes turned to Serenity. They were the eyes of someone who'd made a grave mistake.

"B-but you just said, Darien was a wolf, and I thought you knew, your family must have known…no?" Serenity shook her head.

"I knew lady Rei was addled, but it would seem there is a sickness in this house, you're all touched." Serenity slid from the bed, she was still in her nightclothes that Rei had given her.

Serenity started to back out of her room and Emily began to cry.

"Please don't leave! I'll be punished if they find out I told you! Please Miss Molly come back!" Emily began to hysterically sob on the bed, but Serenity, while sympathetic was now frightened for her own life. Addled people have addled versions of fair and just, if the entire household were touched she was in danger, and if they saw her as a danger to their delusions…She could very well end up dead.

Quietly Serenity crept down the hall, her bare feet making no noise on the soft and downy carpets covering the green marble. She knew after speaking with Rei that she was addled, but Emily had seemed so normal to her! Something was wrong with this house, it didn't feel right. And obviously they were all ill in some way, maybe Arthur had never seen this man before at all! Mayhap they had descended on the house in a fit of madness…

Serenity crept down the staircase trying desperately to remember the way home, damning herself all the while for having fallen asleep. And damn it she was still in a nightgown! From this day forth she was going to sleep in her clothes so that she may never have to wander in a nightdress again! The damned things were airy and barely counted as clothing! She grumbled as she passed a mirror, within which she could see that her gown was white and filmy… completely see through…

Her eyes widened but she commanded herself to keep moving, she was in danger and the faster she moved the faster she got away from Darien and this entire household.

She finally made it to the bisecting platform of the stairs, where the portrait caught her eye again. The woman's eyes were enchanting, but something was wrong with them…

Serenity stood staring at the portrait for minutes uncounted until she finally exclaimed with the sudden realization of exactly what was wrong. She was irritated with herself for not having picked up on it in the first place, the woman had cats eyes! The brown of her eye and the iris within were oval shaped and stood to the vertical, with only the barest hint of white at the edges. Her lashes were unnaturally dark and sooty, pansy eyes, the woman looked more feline than human.

Serenity tamped down her desire to crow her victory, a uniqueness about Serenity was that she adored finding things out, she loved to learn and spent hours reading in the Elliot's library, uncommon for a nineteenth century woman. (A/N I know I know…But really Usagi had to have others things that were weird about her part from the wings… the hair….the eyes… oh never mind! Lol)

A low growling caught Serenity's attention then, she hadn't noticed before, she thought it was just part of the wind whistling around the grounds, it was blowing a forceful gale outside, a storm was brewing. But the low growling behind her sounded animalistic. Serenity froze and was at a loath to turn around, that dog didn't sound domesticated at all.

Serenity turned quickly, applying the band-aid theory, the quicker the better. She honestly wished she hadn't turned around at all but run as fast as she could back up the stairs.

An entire pack of wolves were growling at her and the biggest one of all stood with his hackles raised and his jaws snapping violently at the center front of the pack. The air around the werewolf shimmered suddenly, warping what was around him for a moment. And then a sight Serenity would never forget took place before her very eyes. The wolf began to change, his jaw made popping noises as it reconstructed itself into that of a human jaw, the paws began to elongate and for a moment the curious half-breed sat back on his haunches his chest broadened and turned to skin, the fur seeming to get pulled back into the body, the rib cage made curious cracking noises as it reconstructed beneath his skin pressing oddly against his skin from the inside out. The legs finally elongated so the man could stand to his full intimidating height all hair receded from his body until only an unruly mop of ebony topped his head. The last to change were his paws, and the very last his tail that simply disappeared. Darien had a half smirk on his face, his glistening body was held proudly muscled roped his arms and legs, he was taller than her, something she already knew but with him standing like that she could almost have said that he seemed bigger, and the look in his eyes was anything but human.

"Don't believe in werewolves my dear?" A naked Darien said, his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on his face, his eyes raked over her see-through-nightgown covered body, pausing on her hips and then on her breasts.

Right before Serenity crashed to the floor in a dead faint of shock she saw how uncannily the tapestry on the wall depicted this exact scene.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hey guys!!! I never realized that in chapter seven you guys wouldn't realize that it was all a dream. Not the waking up part where she ran down the stairs but the working in the kitchen part and the wings bit and stuff. So yeah that was all a dream. Thank you to all my reviewers!! (hugs!!) I love you all! And I'd like to point out that due to the (OVERWHELMING) demand for my chapters to be longer I am now editing ALL of the chapters I've pre written, (those of you new to my writing ways I will never post a story without having prewritten it, as a security against leaving any of you joyous little monkeys hanging) and making them marginally longer. JUST FOR YOU! Lol See? writers CAN be bullied! LOL

Chapter 8

When next Serenity woke she was trussed with her arms above her head to a large bed covered in cream silk sheets, the cliché was enough to make her shudder, but she was over the moon that they weren't red or black, that would have been just too much for her. The room was fairly non remarkable in the grand scheme of things. The entire mansion was covered in Dark green marble and so was this room, a fireplace and hearth took up much of the wall opposite the bed, the gold leaf design dancing on the running boards and various portraits hung about the walls, landscapes this time as opposed to the family portraits down stairs. A few rugs were strewn across the floors and a lady's fainting couch, something this house seemed oddly fond of, sat catty corner to the hearth, a few arms chairs were dotted about the room as well, each of them overstuffed and looked old, she could plainly see the position their owner mostly sat in, the leather was rubbed and now a lighter colour and the material chairs were threadbare in the same way. Serenity was suddenly struck with the fact that this room seemed to belong to someone, a masculine someone. The furniture was placed about without any sort of order, like the occupant of the room dragged the chairs wherever they pleased depending on their mood, while in guest rooms the chairs were placed in little half moons in front of the dominant hearth of the room. And more than that Serenity spotted a stray stocking **(A/N remember that men used to wear stockings underneath their boots because their pants only reached just under their knees, Darien ISN'T cross dressing, imagines Darien in Usagi's Fuku heh**) and a discarded shoe half hidden beneath an old armchair wherein a little kid, one Serenity didn't know and hadn't noticed until that moment, was slumbering, her little face half squished where it rested on her hand and her little legs crossed, she'd been there for a while, some kind maid had draped an old woolen over her. Soft little snoring sounds puffed from her little mouth and Serenity had a purely feminine moment wherein she simply smiled at the sweet little girl, cooing silently to her, she had a family albeit an addled one, but a family non the less…

She shook her head, here she was trussed to a bed and she was cooing at her captor's kid? Sighing at her own penchant for letting her mind wander Serenity tugged on one wrist and then the other, the metal binds clinked and the little girl's eyes snapped open immediately. She grinned in an odd way, like she knew something Serenity didn't. The child was mysterious as she slipped down from the chair that was easily twice her size. Strangely her eyes seemed glue to something just past Serenity's ear.

"Good morrow." The little girl said in a musical tone, her tilted eyes glinting in the sunlight. Much like a cat would do.

"Good morrow." Serenity said back out of habit, her eyes glued to the girl's odd fascination with her ear.

"Would you like a mirror?" the little one asked suddenly, as if she were going to wait for Serenity herself to ask but got impatient.

"Do I need one?" Serenity said suspiciously, still trying to see what the child was looking at.

"Oh well, I think you will." The little girl said cryptically fingering her own long chestnut locks, twirling them through her fingers in a very pointed manner.

"Well then, why not? Will you bring it to me?" Serenity said on a sigh, enough of this child's games…

"No funny business fae, I'll be climbing up there but if you try anything…" The little girl crossed her arms, a mirror coming out form behind her back.

"You're a child!" Serenity snapped. "I'd never hurt a child…" As if she could do anything the way she was tied up now.

The peculiar little girl gripped the bed sheets and tugged her tiny self up, the little hand-mirror clutched lightly in her palm. She scrambled up and walked across the bed, her feet barely made any noises and Serenity was struck again at the similarity between the little girl and Molly's cat who leapt onto the bed to sleep with her, barely making an indent she always crawled and made such similar sounds, _how curious._ Standing on the bed in front of her, she was the right height for Serenity to look into the mirror comfortably.

"What did you people do to my hair?!" Serenity screeched, pulling harshly against her binds in shock.

"Well when you fell over in the front hall, your hair went all long and silver, I like it! it's bouncy!" The little girl said cheerily, reaching out one chubby hand to lightly touch a strand of the long silver mane.

Serenity was in shock long after the little girl had bounced off the bed and out of the room, leaping off the bed with an unnatural grace for such a young child.

Her hair was long and silver, honest to god silver, it looked like someone had melted the silverware and strained it, making fine strands and then made a wig for her. It shimmered in the sunlight and all Serenity could do was fantasize about cutting the lot of it off, it was far too long to be respectable! But what really fascinated her were her eyes, so bright a blue she'd never seen anything like it and oddly it wasn't just her eyes and hair that had changed. Her skin, while mostly pale had always had a slight olive tinge, now however her skin was paper white and seemed to glow in the bright sunlight filtering into the room. This was all so overwhelming; these crazy people had done something to her skin, her hair and her eyes! Drugged her! Mentally unstable people were holding her captive! Serenity felt panic rise within her but she tamped it down quickly, she needed a level head to figure this out.

Serenity stared up at the ceiling, her back was itching like crazy and yet a strange calm seemed to take over her then, she would simply reason her way out of this, convince them to let her go by appealing to their common sense and common decency….

The door burst open and slammed against the opposite wall, Serenity jumped a mile her train of thought ending abruptly. Darien entered the room with a mad smile on his face. Is Serenity hadn't known better she would have thought it was excitement in his co-bolt depths.

"So you've seen your face? Your hair? How do you explain that? I checked the Elliot's out you know. And do you know what I discovered? Little Molly is on her way to London for the season, the family is spending money like mad to prepare and flaunt their non-existent wealth. And where are you _Serenity? _You're here, held captive by a house of loons. I'd say ol' Arthur isn't planning on rescuing you any time soon." Darien said harshly.

Serenity looked away, that was nonsense, she was like family to the Elliot's they'd raised her since she were a child! Surely they would be making every effort to retrieve her?

"I don't believe you." She said through gritted teeth, she closed her eyes trying to block out Darien all together.

"Then I do suppose it is lucky for me that you don't have too. Because you're here with me until we've sorted this out and you finally drop your ridiculous glamour. Although I do see you've let your hair and eyes revert, that's a start I suppose." Darien pulled a chair up to her bedside, turning it in his grip and sitting down on it backwards.

"I don't know what you mean I've always had dark hair and hazel eyes. Ever since I can remember! Eleven years!" Serenity wailed, any common sense she'd once had always, without fail, seemed to leech from her body once Darien was around. A strange tugging sensation form her chest, her heart seemed to go haywire when he was anywhere near her.

"And yet you're sixteen, what's to say for the first five years of your life you didn't have long silver hair? Or the brightest blue eyes? Just like your mother…" Darien said softly caressing her hair reverently as his tone turned from harsh to soft in that one sentence.

"Don't you talk about her! You didn't know her!" Serenity snapped, tugging her head viciously from his caressing hand.

Darien left his chair to sit on the bed, leaning closely Serenity tried to shrink away from him, the shackles making her stay put instead, despite her insistent tugging. She slid towards him slightly, his weight pulling the bed down on one side.

"Didn't know my own _godmother_? I think not." He leant down to whisper in her ear, his breath hot against her neck and Serenity felt a blush rise on her cheeks. Darien turned his head and placed a little kiss under her ear. Serenity shivered and released a little involuntary gasp, barley more than a hiss of air through her suddenly dry lips.

"Sooner or later Bunny sweet, you'll remember. Or I'll make you remember." Darien leaned back from Serenity and swept from the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Serenity to lie shocked out of her own mind.

Darien swept down the corridor his greatcoat billowing behind him.

"Why do you care so much?" Malachite's voice said with little to no infliction, stony as his expression from behind him. He'd been waiting, standing against the door outside Serenity's room.

"I don't" Darien answered easily, continuing down the hall at an easy gait hiding the tension and desperation that plainly showed in the set of his shoulders, the fists he made and the uneasy rolling of his stomach. She'd seen him as he truly was and _still _didn't remember? He did admit in the corners of his mind that it had hurt him to see her faint. To be so frightened of him that she'd rather fall to unconsciousness that look at him.

"Well then why not get yourself to London, kidnap the right girl, get your ransom and move on, dumping this Serenity on the way. If you truly _don't _care." Malachite said logically narrowing his eyes at Darien watching for his reaction. The both of them having stopped in the hall.

"Keep your hands off her!" Darien snapped, growling furiously his hackles well and truly raised, she couldn't leave not now…not ever.

"What is it about her that has you so frazzled Darien, it's time for you to share."

"I told you, I don't…"

Darien was in the process of pushing open his study door, fourteen eyes blinked at him and Darien cursed loudly, a low growl settling beneath his voice in warning of his suddenly foul mood.

"Care."

"You're an awful liar brother." Rei sniped from her cushy seat on the lady's fainting couch, her head in Jadeites lap where he absently stroked her hair and forehead.

"I must admit Darien; your behavior would signify that your involvement with this Serenity is more than it appears. Personal, some might say." Amy said, her hand interlaced with Zoicite's. He gave their linked hands a reassuring squeeze.

"So out with it broody." Mina quipped with a smile, Malachite walked to his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders possessively. Mina absently placed one of her hands over his.

"Sometimes I do wonder why I allow you all to stay in my home." Darien turned about glaring at the nodding, agreeing heads in the room.

"Probably because you love and adore us so much." Lita said sarcastically from her viewpoint standing against a bookshelf, Nephrite's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Darien sighed, everyone was looking at him with an expectant face, maybe they _would _understand him if he told them her story… _His _story.

"Serenity's family were trying to immerse themselves as humans. Her mother and father got work at this very house, having no knowledge of the fact that we were werewolves at the time of course. They were striving to be 'normal' Her mother and father worked for years before I was born, and by the time our mother turned pregnant with me she'd become friends with her lady's maid, Serenity's mother, and thus she became my godmother. Selene became pregnant four years later with little Serenity, we grew up together, we played together and I was her protector. I cared for her and together we got into all sorts of trouble..." Darien was completely lost in memory, a lazy smile on his face as he remembered them playing in the attic, playing hide and seek and tag, life had been so peaceful, so perfect. Darien stared out the window he could almost see himself running in the gardens below with his little Bunny hot on his heels.

"Serenity was never afraid of me, even the first time I changed when I couldn't help it, she adored having a 'pet'. Her father wouldn't let her have a puppy, so I was her puppy I suppose, someone to cuddle on the rainy, stormy nights. Her best friend and closest companion, we were playing tag in the woods surrounding Tuluth when their relay bird, Hector carrying a note, brought word from her parents that they had been found out. This was during the great fae slaughter eleven years ago, you see. The villagers were coming through the forest searching for the little girl with silver hair, I could hear them talking in my wolf form, there was so much anger in their voices I knew for certain that Serenity couldn't stand up to them. I shoved her away to hide. She ran to the north but I lost her scent when it started raining and when word came to our house that…" Darien's voice broke, his sorrow so great for the loss of his godmother and godfather and the assumed death of Serenity herself.

"They were dead, burnt alive in their homes, the rain had washed the earth clean but no matter how long I searched no word of a silver haired, blue eyed lost little girl reached our family I was convinced she'd gone home out of habit, that she was…dead. That I'd failed her when she'd truly needed her great protector. My father assured me no child's body was found but still it appeared as if she'd disappeared off the face of the planet, our parents held a wake for the family but I never gave up hope looking for Serenity, and now I've found her, my little Serenity, my best friend…" Darien looked fierce in the low light of the fireplace; determination glowed brightly on his features.

"My mate."

A collective gasp ran around the room, Werewolves had but one mate. They loved only once and forever. Never would Darien be able to find love ever again if Serenity was his true mate, she would haunt him until they were together and bonded for all eternity by sacred vows exchanged on their wedding day. The loneliness alone would have been enough to bring some men to their knees in despair.

Rei threw herself into Darien's arms, her tears sudden and thick. **(A/N, how funny are pregnant women?)**

"You must have been so lonely! That's so awful! I'm an awful person! Setting you up on all those dates when we were younger! I'm an awful, awful…mmmph! Mmmfhfh…awful! mmmhmfgh" Rei's face was buried deeply in Jadeites chest as she sobbed, Darien having lightly handed her back to her husband, pregnant females were something of a mystery to him. But at the mention of loneliness, his sister had no idea of the pain, the longing. So many times had Darien simply looked out over Tuluth and sobbed in despair for his lost love, sure he'd never find her…sure she was dead, her throat slashed by the angry mob and her body burnt into nothing. Nothing for him to mourn, nothing left for him to salvage…

"Well then that settles it, so your plan Darien is something along the lines of, make her not think _we're_ all insane, or that _she's_ insane by scaring the living day lights out of her by making two wings, which are by memory, three and a half times bigger than she is, come out of her back. Is this correct?" Amy said in a calm and collected tone.

Darien pursed his lips and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, as if in thought. He grinned at Amy.

"Sounds about right."

The sobbing Rei was escorted from the room as she began wailing, some such about being the worst sister on the planet. Mina was chatting with Malachite before she rose gracefully to her feet, the two of them having come to some sort of agreement, although it seemed like Malachite had been bullied into letting Mina do whatever she had planned to do anyway, he could never say no to her big blue eyes pleading with him.

"So let's get a plan that will actually work, shall we? Let us use these beautiful canine brains of ours shall we? What's the best way to overcome fear?" Mina chirped.

"To calmly and collectively work out what is it that makes one afraid of said fear and dissect it…" Amy began, slipping her spectacles onto her little nose.

"No! The best way to conquer fear? Is to face that fear in the forest and get saved by our mighty leader here." Mina said with a flourish, clapping Darien on the back.

Mina stood staring at Darien an expectant smile on her face, waiting for the glowing approval she was expecting.

"Absolutely not. Scare the livings daylight out of her by sicing the pack on her? And then what? Getting saved by a big burly wolf? She'd be just as afraid of the big burly wolf as she would be of the pack! Sit down Mina." Nephrite admonished.

"But I was reading this romance novel the other day…" Mina protested, Malachite gently shook his head no, Mina pouted and slumped in her chair.

"She's scared because she doesn't understand. I'll make her remember, make her understand."

"How?" Lita stated simply

"Oh I'll be reminding her, in my own way."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Know what I find the hardest to deal with in reviews? And I'm sure other authors will agree, is that you get many contradicting reviews from different people. I had one the other day that said I was moving too fast, and one just today that told me I was moving too slow! I've done my best to be not too slow nor too fast and I know perfectly well that I can't please everyone….

Well it doesn't really matter but I need SOMETHING to put in my authors notes right?

Lol Here we go guys!!

Chapter 9

"Helloooo?" Serenity called helplessly, straining against her bonds with all her might, only to crash back to the bed in an exhausted heap, cursing the metal on her wrists and absolutely everything about this god forsaken room.

Here she was lying on that damn bed, her hands above her head and she was still in her damned nightgown! (for the past hour alone she'd been thinking off all the lovely ways she could burn the darned thing without bringing notice to her room.) No one had come into the room all day and Serenity was beginning to think, in all their delusions, they'd forgotten about her (so maybe burning the gown would get their attention.). Surely she'd starve to death if she'd been forgotten! Her nightgown was see through and the low neckline was in danger of showing her breasts, so sheer the fabric and the precariously position her arms were in only shoved her breasts up further. She was uncomfortable and hungry! (**A/N we all know how dangerous it is for usagi to be annoyed AND hungry…lol)**

Night had fallen beyond the windows in her room, throwing the forest into a mess of dark shadows and eerily moving bushes and trees. The moon and stars were high in the sky, mocking Serenity with their freedom, those damned stars winking at her as if they knew exactly what she was feeling. But, while Serenity was concerned that she'd been forgotten, no maid nor butler nor Captor had come to her room all day, in truth she hadn't much noticed the passage of time.

He'd actually kissed her…just under her ear and it had felt sort of…nice. Warm and somehow familiar. It was truly mind boggling, but it had also happened in her dream, he'd kissed her in her dream, right on the lips and that had felt sort of nice too…sweet and sensual…

Serenity shook her head, they were trying to send her to the lunatic home! This must have been their plan all along! To make her as loony as they were so no one would ever believe her story.

"Hello?!" Serenity shouted emphatically, straining against her chains again, desperate now to get someone…anyone!

"Hello," A voice said from behind her shoulder, standing in front of the large windows. He hadn't been there a moment ago.

Startled and more than a little embarrassed, she hadn't really considered anyone would hear her. A hot blush rose on her cheeks when she saw Darien standing before her in a white billowy shirt and snug leather pants, he stood in silhouette against the window, he just looked so right and comfortable and Serenity had the sudden urge to cover every inch of her body in a thick woolen, his gaze had free roam as her hands were above her head and she was unable to turn away. His gaze raked over her body and it felt more like a physical caress…

"Stop that!" She snapped, her elbows flailing to cover herself, even though she knew it was useless.

"Stop what…_Serenity_?" He said her name with such sensuality, **See rhen eh ty**. That's how it sounded from his lips, so rolling and smooth, more like a verbal caress than simply her name. Rolling over her silky skin and wrapping itself warmly like a blanket around her shoulders.

"Stop looking at me like you'd quite enjoy eating me whole." Serenity said venomously, hiding her poetic thoughts with acid.

"Well, Ware's are known to enjoy a bout of sensual biting, but I'd never eat you my dear…_Serenity_…" Darien moved forward, putting a chair to her bedside again, this time he sat in it and crossed his legs, leaning back and making himself comfortable.

"You may stop that too." Serenity sniped in a mutter.

"Stop what…_Serenity_? Although I would like to point out you're hardly in a position to be demanding anything…_Serenity_." Darien purred quietly, looking at her through his lashes.

"You're saying my name in such a way as to insight…insight… what in god's name are you doing?!" Serenity closed her eyes tightly and almost gave herself whiplash as she turned her head away as fast as she could, although the urge to stare had already tugged her face back around to moment she had, despite her moral protests.

Darien was stretching in his chair, allowing Serenity her first real glimpse of skin, the shirt fell to one side, so far was it unlaced, as he stretched his arms, first one and then the other. She watched, mesmerized by the rippled muscles that bent and stretched, his golden skin soaking up the moonlight…

"Well I'm going to be here for a while, I don't want to be _insighting _any unneeded stress on my muscles…_Serenity_." Darien arched in the chair, lowering his lashes once more, giving her his best smoldering bedroom eyes.

Serenity bit her tongue against anything scathing she may have retorted to Darien as he relaxed into the chair, linking his hands together and resting them against his stomach.

"I'd like you to envision something for me Serenity, a small boy at the age of nine, almost ten that stands about ye high." Darien tapped the edge of his chair. "His hair is black as midnight, the blue shining in full sun shine, but not on this night. Oh no, not on this, the darkest of nights. He has blue eyes Serenity, deep blue eyes. This boy is mischievous and he is forever making his best friend laugh." Darien said fondly.

"Who's his best friend?" Serenity asked, she'd always been impatient when it came to knowing all the details. She then bit her tongue, damnit! She didn't care!

"Hush and let me speak…_Serenity_." Serenity grit her teeth against her biting retort, deciding to instead ignore him and glare.

"His best friend was to be a maid in training in his household, she was only five and the sweetest thing this side of London. Her hair was in curls and it was the purest silver in colour. Her eyes were blue as well, but nothing like the boy's, her's were the colour of sapphire doused in sunlight, the purest blue." Darien peeked at Serenity, watching her valiantly try to block him out, he lowered his voice letting it become soothing and husky.

"You see this little girl was special, her mother was a princess that had fallen in love with the wrong man, a poor farmer that had come to see the king for a village matter but had instead befriended the little princess that had been playing in the garden outside. It took many more visits for them to fall head over heals in love, and one night after the princess had escaped another of her mother's deadly boring balls they became lovers in the dark of night." Darien paused again, pleased to see he had Serenity's rapt attention, a soft blush on her cheeks after what he'd just said.

"The lovers ran away together when it was clear the princesses' mother would never allow such a marriage. The princess' name was Selene and she and her husband Gavrael, a farmer from Scotia came to work as housekeeper, or maid and butler at the little boy's house. Selene was the godmother of the little boy because of the tight bond she held with the mistress of the house and four years after the boy's birth Selene became pregnant herself giving birth to our little heroine, the little girl. And so the little girl and little boy grew up together, becoming the best of friends, laughing and playing, but as the little girl got older, two or three, something peculiar began to grow from her shoulder blades. The little girl had grown wings, the family of the household confronted the couple about their daughter and Selene admitted that she was the princess of the fae kingdom, heiress to the throne. To her surprise the Master of the house began to laugh but not at the ludicrously of such a thing, but instead revealed, with his son on his lap that they were werewolves. The little boy was a werewolf and the little girl was a fairy, what a pair they made!" Darien glanced at Serenity, and just as he'd hoped she was enthralled, it seemed she had no trouble believing in the preternatural when it was a story, before she lost her concentration Darien continued in his most mesmerizing, deep and rumbly voice lowering it still more.

"As time passed the little girl, named here as Bunny, and the little boy became very close, forging a bond betwixt them that neither of them could explain. She hurt and he cried out. He was injured, Ser-uh-Bunny cried. Did you know werewolves can only mate once Serenity? They fall in love once and will never fall in love again nor will they stray. They love only once and they love absolutely, in the werewolf community, so unlike the human one, there has never been evidence of mistresses of disloyalty and the very thought of adultery is unheard of." Darien said suddenly. 

Serenity nodded her head, at first she'd decided not to listen trying to block out his voice but she couldn't help but listen to his story, it was strangely enchanting this tale, absurdly it almost seemed familiar, fuzzy but the memory of these events was there, details he wasn't mentioning were surfacing in her head and whether she had created them herself was unclear in her mind.

"One night," Darien began again. "One night the little boy enticed Bunny to come outside with him, but Bunny refused." Darien's voice got tighter, like this part was hurting him, as if re-telling this tale made him uncomfortable, serenity cursed herself. She doesn't care! "But the little boy kept pushing, and tugging and finally Bunny gave in and went out with the boy…"

"Why did she refuse?" Serenity asked.

Inwardly Darien grinned, how to tell if one has a captive audience? They ask questions…just as he had planned, it was all working just as he devised it and so he pushed through his guilt he carried from that night to turn a strained and wan smile on his Serenity.

"Well you see, her mother had warned her that men, suspicious men were lurking about the forest, men who would have hurt or killed Bunny were they to find her little fairy self. But, Bunny thought, why not go out? She had her protector with her. What could possibly happen that the little boy couldn't protect her from? After all he'd just gotten his teeth and could demolish anyone in his way right? So the little girl and the little boy went out into the forest to play hide and seek together, their favorite game. Bunny ran and used her wings to fly high into a tree. The little boy changed into his wolf form and traced her using her scent…"

"That's cheating." Serenity pointed out.

Darien looked down at her, blinking and then a little smirk appeared on his face.

"Well technically it's tit for tat, she had flown very high into that tree, in any case the boy found her and Bunny jumped from the tree and began running. The boy followed when the sound of shouts and a dim firelight in the distance touched the boy's ears, but Bunny was laughing so much and seemed so happy, he let her keep running and playing. A snow white dove fluttered out of the sky right then, and landed on Bunny's shoulder shortly after the little boy had caught her, Bunny unraveled the parchment and..."

"Hector…" Serenity muttered, so quietly she didn't even notice the name slipping from her lips.

Darien grinned discretely, turning it into a yawn, she was remembering.

"Hector, flew away. The parchment carried the news that her family had been discovered as fairies and were under attack, the note told her to…"

"Run as fast and as far away from here as you can." They said in tandem, Serenity's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at Darien aghast at what was coming from her mouth, perfectly aware of what was coming from it now.

"The little boy in his wolf form nudged her to leave, to run and hide. Bunny ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she hid her wings and changed her appearance before running into the next town away from the noise and angry voices, she was driven by fear that night, I'm sure of it. The little boy searched far into the next morning, her scent had been washed away by the rain and no matter how hard he searched or how many notices he put out no one had heard of a silver haired little girl and the boy had no idea that Serenity could change her appearance at will…how could he have know, how could I have know?" Unexpected tears had entered Darien's eyes and now as he stared at a shocked Serenity a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Bunny." Serenity stated in such a dead voice Darien was taken aback by the lack of life or lilt.

"What?"

"You said Serenity, that's my name, the little boy had no idea _Bunny _could change her appearance at will. Not Serenity and not you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could change how you looked?!" Darien said angrily, it had plagued him for years how she could have hidden that from him, he felt betrayed by her, how could he have protected her if she was keeping secrets from him?!

"Because I had planned…" Serenity looked away she remembered everything now, the note and how she'd been so exhausted by the magic that she'd fallen asleep and her body had taken her memory for her, why, she had no idea…

"What had you planned Serenity?" Darien had moved from the chair next to her bed, sitting on the bed now, Serenity rolled to him because of his weight.

Serenity looked away from him, her lips quivering and tears a moment away from spilling filled her eyes bitterly.

"What did you plan?!" Darien shook her shoulders, his frustration taking control of his hands.

"I was running away!" Serenity spat bitterly, the tears spilled over.

"You were leaving m-me?' Darien said, shell shocked, but she was his mate…his _everything_! How could she even consider leaving him like that?

"I was going to claim the crown Darien! My mother told me I was a princess, and without her I could have been Queen! I could have left that paupers life behind me!" Serenity started to sob, she tugged uselessly at the metal shackles on her wrists trying desperately to cover her face from his gaze.

"You were leaving me?"

"For goodness sake Darien I was five! What five year old didn't dream of being a princess? I see now that I never could have found what I already had in the Fae court, but damn it Darien I didn't have any other friends! The little girls in the village despised me for my hair, my eyes, my everything! I wanted to be where I would be accepted, and I couldn't do that in your home, as much as I loved you Darien I was lonelier at heart, my mother had emancipated herself but she had Daddy, I didn't have anyone..!" Serenity let the long restricted words fall from her lips with such passion she had trouble believing she'd ever forgotten such sorrow, all that loneliness crashed back over her.

"You had me…" Darien whispered, hurt.

"Damn it you had me!" he shouted in outrage.

"Well I certainly learnt my lesson didn't I? My mother, my father! They're all dead! Now I truly am alone, all alone again. So do your worst Darien, you can't possibly hurt me now!" Serenity screeched.

"I searched for you for years! I could never hurt you Serenity I was trying to save you…" Darien cupped her cheek in his hand tenderly.

Serenity was angry, she'd been so happy in ignorant bliss, she'd had a family and friends and a best friend, a job that allowed her to own nice things, she'd had happiness. Serenity tossed her head, pulling it from his grasp. _I'd had a future!_

"Are you happy now? You've made me remember, accomplished what you'd wanted and what now?" Serenity said savagely.

"Yes I am happy now you remember who and what your truly are! You know the truth! I helped you to remember! You owe me." Darien said standing from the bed, anger getting the best of him. His fists were shaking at his sides.

"I owe you? I owe you for what? Changing my hair and eyes so I can no longer return as the known Serenity? They'll never believe I am the same woman! Or maybe I should be thanking you for making sure I'll never see my friends again? Or maybe I should thank you for taking my family from me? My home? My life?!" Serenity let her voice rise, she'd no reason to continue impressing anyone here. She had no life to return to, no family to make proud of their practically-adopted daughter, the Elliot's wouldn't accept her back with such foreign looks, she'd be the laughing stock of her village!

"Thank you Darien, for taking away what I'd managed to build in Eleven years and shredding it in your callused hands in the space of an hour! Thank you THANKYOU!" Serenity screamed, tears hot and heavy dripping down her cheeks now.

Darien was angry, furious, how dare this mere child yell at him! How dare she accuse him of ruining her life, he'd done no such thing! Serenity had managed to push him past reason.

"Fine! I did it all on purpose! I destroyed your life on purpose! And now you'll have no choice but to stay here with me, and work for me!" At her horrified look Darien said clearly in a scathing tone.

"You said it yourself I've taken your job from you, would you rather starve? You are still my captive and you can follow in your traitor mother's footsteps!" Darien shouted so loudly that Serenity jumped. He swept from the room tossing open the door and slamming it shut.

"My Mother was no traitor! She sacrificed her life for love! I'm not that strong Darien! Don't you dare make me feel any weaker than I am! " Serenity shrieked at the closed door.

Serenity could do nothing more than lay on the bed on her back without use of her hands and cry, sobbing into the night, her cries floated outside and into the forest. A lone wolf howled on a mountain top his howl matching her's in sorrow and loss, both mourning the loss of a dear friend and mate, both mourning the loss of their one true love.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys!!!!!! Your response for that last chapter was overwhelming! And you guys are so kind!! And for all of you folks who review but don't have an account on it means I can't reply!! And I'd love to thank you guys for all your lovely comments!! And I can't!! It's free! And you get to pick a nerdy penname!! Lol what's not to love?

Chapter 10

Darien leaned against Serenity's door; he could hear her sobbing as acutely as if she were standing right next to him. That hadn't gone exactly as he'd planned, being the fool he was he'd lost his temper and said things he didn't mean. Had he really taken her job, her friends and her future from her? He'd never in all of the possible scenarios given thought to what would happen if she reacted badly to his news. He'd assumed she'd either not react at all and simply tell him what a lovely story he'd told and fall in love with him, or she'd remember everything, thank him and fall in love with him. Darien had assumed she'd be so grateful to him for helping her to remember that she'd marry him on the spot…

Clearly that hadn't happened, and worse still she'd been planning to run away from him! She'd planned to run from him and join up with the fae court, becoming Queen in the process…

_She was only five. _A logical part of his brain reminded in a scolding tone.

…Leaving him behind in the dust! Forgetting about him and all the fun they'd shared he'd loved her since she was born, why didn't she see that? Why wouldn't she return his devotion? Had he not shown her how he felt every time he'd shyly kissed her cheek when she'd cried after she'd fallen over or been teased in the market?

_She was only FIVE. _The voice said more forcefully.

Darien pouted softly and crossed his arms, this simply would not do, no mate of his would run from his waiting and welcoming arms.

The voice gave up and wandered off for tea with his conscience.

Darien grinned and pushed away from the wall, he'd make Serenity DeLune fall in love with him yet and he'd do it with a scowl on his handsome face too. Women always wanted what they couldn't have right? Well he would simply dangle himself just out of her reach…

Darien sauntered down the hallway his gait long and sophisticated, self assured and… and…

_What happened if she truly wasn't interested in him?_ Darien stuttered in his step. He froze when that thought entered his mind, what happened when she rejected him? Both of their souls would perish once ones mate was found they were found and there was nothing else to it.

_Damnation_.

"So," Rei began cynically, "Your master plan, dear brother, is to _make _her fall in love with you?" She asked over her blue willow china teacup, her dainty hand curled about it with her pinky sticking straight out.

"Don't mock me little sister, I will seduce her with my charming disposition and dashing good looks." Darien said smugly, tossing his head arrogantly.

"… Uh…huh. Well brother I would like to remind you that not only is she angry at you, she's the next in line for the fae crown, a crown she had planned to leave you for anyway. The few fairies still living will see her as a godsend and the compact demands that if a preternatural line is in danger of extinction, you hand her over…"

"No."

"No?" Rei was bringing the cup to her mouth but after he'd interrupted her, ended up pouring the whole bleeding thing down her front, hissing, she dabbed at it.

"Absolutely not, Serenity is to be informed that she is the very last living fairy." Darien said so casually that Rei again sputtered.

"Darien! She'll be devastated! You're going to tell her her entire species is extinct? How can you possibly think that is a good, or even acceptable idea or even entertain the thought of hurting you supposed mate?" Rei scolded, her newly refreshed tea cup slammed back on it's saucer with little regard to it's fragility.

"Because Rei, in her grief who will be there to offer a shoulder to cry on? I! Then after I woo her with sweet words and sweeter gifts she'll cease being upset with me, fall in love with me and then we shall be bonded and she'll be happy." Darien said confidently.

Rei rolled her eyes and poured herself a new cup of tea.

_Men!_

Serenity sat bathed in moonlight, her hair glittered and her skin glowed. She sat upon the windowsill one leg bent to her chest and the other dangling off the sill swinging unconsciously. Her wide blue eyes were closed as she soaked up the gentle chirping of the night creatures. The stillness of the night called to her, how peaceful she could be if only she could achieve such silence and stillness. The wind tugged playfully at her and the urge to fly through the night and run away from all this had her in high spirits despite her predicament.

A wolf's sharp bark followed by answering howls jarred Serenity from her reverie, she sadly gazed down at the dainty silver anklet encircling her slim ankle. The anklet was attached to a fine, yet unbreakable chain (she knew this for certain as she had tried many and varied ways of breaking it, failing each time). The chain itself was attached to the oak bed where she had been previously trussed up like a common whore only the night before. Serenity had not returned to it since.

Since remembering all that she had lost eleven years ago Serenity had fallen into a dark place wherein she was trapped with nothing but the memory of her parent's last screams echoing in her head.

But late at night she had dreams, dreams of when she was a child and she'd loved a dark haired little boy, a ware that she'd simply adored, a boy who'd dried her tears and picked her up every time she'd fallen, the same boy who'd shown her where to hide from the housekeeper so that she could play outside with him instead of working. The very same boy who'd given her so many sweet kisses on her cheek, she'd been lost to him since, so in love with him she couldn't think straight but Darien was cold now. So distant he felt like he was a million miles away even when he stood but metres from her. He barely deigned to speak to her since he'd told his gruesome tale. Serenity scolded herself again, but she couldn't help but let one small breathy confession leak out, she needed him, his touch, his scent and his voice. She was so sad now and if she could just have him comfort her, if she could just steal a few precious moments in his arms… Here a tear slid down her cheek, he didn't care for her, not anymore, despite what he'd shouted at her. He hadn't been back to her room, and Lady Rei wouldn't talk about him when she came to visit, always changing topics immediately.

How could one person change so much from the loving and kind boy she'd fallen for?

And yet as Serenity tried harder and harder to push the newly cold, harsh Darien from her mind, the deeper he burrowed into her heart. She resented him so, and yet felt an odd tug towards him even though he was being so cold, her brain turned to mush when she was around him, her mind became foggy and her heart beat so quickly she'd expected she'd faint if he'd stayed a moment longer. He inspired dual emotions in her, she was so confused! She wanted to be in his arms, this was true, but at the same time wanted nothing more than to run for the hills. How could one person feel such smoldering lust and pure hatred and loathing at once? As he'd told the story of the night before she'd lost her memory she'd felt a tidal wave of tenderness coupled with irritation and annoyance…

She was so confused.

There was only one solution in Serenity's mind, she would have to escape and return to the fae, despite her mother's horror stories. After all these years had no one ever gone looking for her? Of course even if they had they wouldn't have recognized her… Serenity hoped they would be thrilled to have her back, she was the heiress to the crown after all, they needed her to rule. She'd be with those who could understand her, teach her the ways of the fae. Her mother had never taught her how to use any of the magic she'd been born with, she'd been too young to learn then but now here she was, sixteen and a fully fledged fae surely one of the priests or a Kirk would take her under him and teach her. And maybe after eleven years the fae had managed to re-build and procreate, maybe the fae had prospered after eleven years of peace, maybe…

"Serenity." Darien rumbled from the doorway, gracefully he slipped inside and closed the door behind him with a gentle click.

Serenity's train of thought ended abruptly, she stared out of the window, ignoring Darien completely, so he wanted to ignore her after she'd needed him? She could do the same. She dared not look back at him lest those treacherous duel emotion assault her senses again, confusing her to greater lengths this time, goading her to do something stupid. She'd lost enough of her dignity around him already, crying, screaming. Lady Elliot would be appalled!

"Serenity, come here." Darien said, a plaintive order.

That sadness in his voice set Serenity to wonder why the arrogant all mighty Darien Loup de la Forêt would be melancholy about (and damn it if she didn't feel like soothing him to make it better). But she refused to fall into what he, no doubt, had thought would be the perfect plan, someone had once told her the only weakness a woman had was not within herself but for the pain and suffering of others. Serenity kept her eyes resolutely trained on the moon.

"I know I must have frightened you the last time we spoke. Well we didn't really speak did we?" Darien said softly, letting his voice take on a tender quality, her beauty astounded him. Did she have no idea how beautiful she looked bathed in moonlight like that?

Serenity narrowed her eyes, she hadn't been upset! She'd been angry! She wasn't some weak, little, insignificant…

"But I'm afraid more bad news is to come,"

…Tiny, worthless little nothing who couldn't stand up for herself! She'd been angry damnit! And who does he think he is…

"They're all gone Serenity,"

…Some arrogant ware that does nothing but strut around his big stupid… huh?

"What?" Serenity gasped her gaze coming to land on Darien's commiserating face.

"Gone Serenity, the fae were wiped out. I thought I'd tell you that before your string of escape attempts began. Please come sit with me." Darien said in a low rumbling voice laced with sympathy as he patted the space of bed beside him.

Serenity numbly got to her feet, the little silver chain clinked in the near silent room, she sat down on the edge of the bed on the opposite side to Darien. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, cupping her jaw with both of her hands her mouth gaped like a fish and yet nothing came from her lips, not even one whisper of sound.

Warms hands glided to her shoulders, caressing them in a soothing manner, slowly they slid from her shoulders and wrapped around her waist, pulling her into Darien's chest, the warmth and solidarity gave Serenity something she thought she'd never feel again.

Comfort.

She turned in his embrace, her arms went around his neck and she clutched Darien to herself as tightly as he squeezed back, knowing in the morning she'd be embarrassed for her display of weakness, but right now she was in mourning for her race, her extinct species, how could an _entire _race get wiped out?

"They all died in the raid Bunny, every one of them was taken down by those humans. I'm so sorry dear, so, so sorry." Darien whispered into her ear, his fingers began to trace small circles on her back through her nightgown.

One tear slid down her cheek and before she knew it soft sobs were bouncing off her walls and a waterfall of tears were making tracks down her face. She clutched Darien to her as tightly as he held her. Grief hung on her shoulders like heavy weights and the corners of her lips seemed to tug themselves down, her lips trembled as the heart wrenching sobs and cries simpered out of her mouth.

Darien held tightly to the trembling Serenity, suddenly his plan didn't seem so brilliant. Her grief was his grief, her pain was his and as much as he tried to rationalize what he was doing the sobbing of the woman in his arms seemed to outweigh all the good this plan would produce…

Darien mentally shook himself, what were a few tears to a lifetime of happiness and love with him?

The little voice got back from his tea with Darien's conscience and was horrified to see his mate in tears and sobbing in his arms, quickly he read through his recent thought patterns…

_And are you going to be able to keep every fae in the world away from her forever?_

Darien hadn't thought of that (_Well of course you didn't dummy! I was off having tea!)_… What would happen then? Would she hate him? Abhor him and never speak to him again? No, she would understand and she would think him very clever, his ingenuity and intuition of her responses would show her just how well they fitted together. Yes she would understand.

Darien pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead with such a light brushing of his lips that Serenity barely felt it. But as Serenity's sobs slowly started to fade she couldn't shake this warm blanket of comfort Darien gave her, she could feel something warm blossoming on the inside of her bosom…her heart was beating faster now, it was elated by this feeling…love?

Serenity looked up at Darien from her place, cuddled cozily to his chest. He looked down to catch her eye, with a small quirking of her lips Serenity smiled back, it was watery and barely reached her eyes, but it was enough. Darien wiped the tears from her cheeks tenderly, slowly he lowered his lips to hers. It was a light kiss, barely a brushing of lips, back and forth once, twice, thrice. Serenity's lips parted beneath his and Darien took up residence, drinking from her like a starved man from the desert, he tugged gently on her lower lip and Serenity was surprised to learn that the breathy moans were coming from her!

His tongue traced her lips before delving into her mouth, Serenity's tongue met his and they dueled sensually. She tasted of honey and rose and he tasted of coffee and cinnamon. Serenity moaned softly into their kiss and she pressed herself closer to him, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. Darien was delighted to feel her breasts pressed flush to his chest, her pearled nipples poking through her gown a sure sign he was slowly wriggling his way to her heart, seducing her one inch at a time **(A/N no pun intended! Lol)**. He deepened their kiss as he felt her head tilt instinctively. Darien slid his hands more securely around her waist, he caressed her hips sensually, tracing his fingers in soft circles, the feel of his warm hands on her comforted and calmed her. Suddenly the extinction of her…_entire_…_race_…

Serenity pulled from their kiss, her tears starting anew and the blanket of grief which had lifted from her shoulders in Darien's arms came crashing back to her, knocking her physically from the bed completely. Darien looked dazed for a moment, then confused as to why he no longer held his dearest Serenity in his arms. His cobalt eyes drifted to the ground where Serenity was kneeling and crying, shocked Darien slid to the ground beside her.

Inside Serenity's head a battle raged, she'd been happy in his arms, but how dare she feel happiness when she should be in mourning for her race? Brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, daughters and sons! Every one of them slaughtered. She was selfish, how dare she feel any ounce of happiness when so many lives had been lost, men, women, _children. _All dead…murdered…

Serenity let a small grief ridden scream erupt from her puffy kiss flushed lips, she began to rock softly with her arms wrapped around her waist.

Darien hesitated for a moment before he slid from the bed and tried to envelope her in a hug…

"Get off me! Leave me be, leave me here to mourn them…all of them they deserve at least one person to remember them." Serenity hissed, her voice clogged with tears.

Darien nodded and left quickly, plan or not something had seemed to brake in his little Bunny and it was all his fault, but that was easily fixed, he'd simply go back in there and tell her it was all a joke.

_Yes and then she can add liar to her list of sins against you Idiot. You can no longer remedy this situation, allow her time to grieve and when in the future she finally finds out you've deceived her you best hope she forgives you. Or at least doesn't maim you too badly._

Darien hung his head, he could feel her pain as his own, as long as she was in mourning he would also feel the weight of this guilt that seemed to hold her captive…

Now that got his attention, why on earth would she feel guilty? She hadn't had anything to do with the massacre. She'd only been five, barely even five…

Darien pushed off her doorframe and wandered down the hall to his study to ponder this new information. His neck was stiff he only hoped he'd soon get his room back, or rather be able to share it with the grief ridden woman now occupying it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I know I know! I'm a little late! But I had a friend that I hadn't seen in four years coming down from Canberra (Australia's cow paddock we deign to call our capital) to Melbourne where I live, so I had to get up early to meet his train and I was so dead last night from five hours of roller bladeing (my best friend……is a dick) that I didn't have the energy to stay up last night and post at midnight, so sorry!!!

Chapter 11

Serenity couldn't seem to stop herself from crying; surely her body should have shriveled up by now, what with all the moister it was losing hourly, serenity thought in a very detached way. Rei came to visit everyday, a comfort Serenity was grateful for. Some days Serenity was able to calm herself enough to have tea with Rei and talk about neutral topics but some days when She was at her worst Rei let her cry with her head in her lap while she gently stroked her hair, comforting her with barely audible words.

Darien hadn't come back since the night he'd broken the awful news to her and she felt somewhat…lonely, forgotten. Rei's arms were as comforting as one woman could be to another, but in Darien's arms she'd felt safe and secure, warm and loved, cherished…And yet Serenity resented him greatly for forcing her to remember all that she'd forgotten, she found herself crying not only for her slaughtered brethren and the life she'd lost but also crying for Darien's embrace, she needed to feel him pressed against her again, to feel his kiss, if only once more it would be enough.

The moon shone into Serenity's room and while the chain had been removed from her ankle and she was free to roam the castle she had yet to venture from her room. She'd finally figured the room to be Darien's, how? His scent lingered on her linens, she hadn't noticed until she'd been held in his arms and she'd smelt his scent of fresh cut roses, musk and man…it was unique and comforting, bringing memories of her brief encounter cuddled to his chest back to the forefront of her mind. She now spent her days curled under those linens, holding the pillow to her nose, hoping to have dreams of him instead of her parents begging for their lives. Underneath those blankets she stared unseeingly out the window and now not even Rei could bring her out from beneath those covers, she hadn't eaten in three days despite Rei bursting into tears to try to convince her to come out, nothing worked…

Serenity didn't sleep, for when she let her mind drift into the oblivion of sleep her parent's screams and the screams of her people echoed _so loudly_ throughout her mind. The screams were fabricated, she knew that, but imagined or not Serenity woke screaming whenever she dozed off. Her mind maliciously envisioned the fae cities from her mother's bedtime stories being destroyed; the houses burned, the stables set aflame and the farms decimated. She imagined the women and children being hanged by the dozens. She saw men being shot on the spot. Try as she might nothing could stop the images from flowing freely through her mind, she woke begging for the lives of men, women and children she'd never met.

Awake she wept and asleep she was tortured.

Trapped within her own imaging's nothing could save her now, so deep had she fallen into the guilt that now plagued her conscious mind. She'd not only planned to return to the fae court she'd been practicing her magic on the werewolf's grounds, great flashes of light had always erupted around her as she'd tried to bewitch butterflies and other small creatures…until that one child from the village had seen her whispering to a butterfly to do her bidding, it was surely he who had alerted the village folk to a fae present in their town.

It was all her fault, she should have died and she would take her own life if it meant giving her race back theirs. Some Queen she would have made.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Rei snapped as she paced Darien's study, Jadeite placed soothing hands on her shoulders. Rei shrugged them away irritably.

"She doesn't eat! She doesn't sleep!" Rei lamented, Jadeite followed Rei around at room as she paced.

"She's in mourning." Darien said simply, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'isn't it obvious?'

"Yes! For her race, _that isn't dead!" _Rei hissed. "The Delune clan isn't even extinct! She has a grandmother Darien! What right have you to steal the Queen's only heir?!" Rei raged at him.

"She's _my _mate!" Darien roared back at Rei, finally losing his temper with his little sister.

"And look what you're doing to her! You'll be lucky if she doesn't starve soon! You call this love? You call making her miserable, love?" Rei said incredulously, disgust verily dripping from her voice.

"Rei, think of the baby, calm down sweet, please." Jadeite said worriedly.

"She'll never need to know I've lied to her! Out of this grief her love for me will blossom as I comfort her in her time of need." Darien said confidently, his arrogant smirk firmly in place on his face.

Jadeite saw the look in Rei's eyes, a look he knew well. She was going to throw something; he wisely took the antique lamp from the desk, which was in her reaching distance. Instead, Rei picked up a vase from the podium by the door, hurling it at her brother, screaming like a banshee.

"You think comforting her now will make up for having lost her all those years ago?! You idiotically dense man, think you our alpha female will never attend a dinner nor a function that will have a fae or two around?! They prosper now Darien, and many are returning to England now!" Rei let loose her mighty temper, a trait both herself and her brother had inherited from their father. Verily, sparks flew when both brother and sister were fighting. It was the best show in town.

Jadeite rolled his eyes, surely having grown up with Rei all his life; Darien would know how to skirt his sister's temper. Jed settled into the chaise lounge he'd sat on upon entering, making himself comfortable for the raging battle to come.

"You're sick Darien, truly twisted. She's going to find out and when she does…God help you brother."

Rei exited hastily, unexpected tears threatening her composure, in truth there was nothing she could do to change her brother's mind, he was alpha and she was but another beta wolf when it all came down to the basics. Jadeite followed his wife quickly, but not before throwing a scathing glare over his shoulder.

Darien sat down heavily on his study chair behind his desk, a bone weary sigh escaped his lips. He leaned his elbows on his desk, cupping his head tenderly his frustration and confusion surfaced again. Was he truly trying to play hero to his dearest Bunny now he'd found her again? To make up for the night he'd lost her?

There was a heavy dose of guilt sitting atop his shoulders too, last night he'd finally recognized the effect of forcing Serenity to drop her glamour. She couldn't remember how to do any of the magic she'd once been taught, so replacing her glamour again was out of the question. She could never return to the Elliot's estate, never return to the village and slot back into the life she'd been so content with, the life she'd built from the ground up, eleven years of work, shattered.

He'd truly stolen her life from her when all he'd been attempting to do was give her _back _her life, rather than steal it from his dear heart's grasp. How selfish a man he'd become since he'd discovered who she was, he'd wanted his best friend back so badly he hadn't thought about the effect it would have upon Serenity, how naïve of him to assume she'd never had any ambition to excel on her own. He'd truly believed she'd fall in love with him again then he'd keep her large with child for years to come, he'd assumed she'd be happy tending his children here on his estate, teaching them, loving them. He'd never once thought she'd wanted to make her own way in life…

What had he done?

Darien knocked on the door to Serenity's room, or rather his room. No answer greeted his ears, but in all honesty he hadn't really expected one. He opened the door slowly, it was late afternoon and yet no sunshine flowed into the room. The curtains were drawn and the room was musty, clearly the windows hadn't been open in days. The room was still, nothing moved and Darien had to strain even his preternatural hearing to catch the tiny muffled sobs coming from his bed.

"Serenity?" Darien asked softly.

The sobbing stopped and there was the sound of an indrawn breath.

"Darien?" Her voice was tear soaked, heavy with grief and pain and Darien instantly felt worse.

Darien closed the door and walked across the room to stand next to the bed, he was wracked with indecision and finally settled to sit on the foot of the bed. Silence reigned for moments that seemed to last a lifetime. He couldn't even see her face; she was a wee bundle beneath his eiderdowns and furs.

"I'd like to speak with you Serenity." Darien said.

No reply, but her sobbing seemed to stop she was slowly claming with him in the room, this was a good sign. But the need to see her face, to track her reactions.

"Come on out from beneath those blankets Serenity, let me see your face."

"I'm a dreadful sight I'm afraid. Best come back in a day or two." Serenity's muffled reply was so quiet even Darien barely heard it.

"You leave me no choice then." Darien suddenly got off the bed, tugged the covers away from her fists and slipped beneath them to join her. He settled beside her, no light entered here and he could barely see anything…

But he could feel.

Gently he pulled her to him, wrapping his big hands around her waist, he fully understood now just how tiny she really was. Tiny and soft she came willingly, he pulled her to his side, allowing Serenity to relax against him and rest her cheek on his chest, laying one arm across his stomach, she hugged him to her.

"Talk to me Serenity, tell me why you're feeling so guilty." Darien said tenderly, he could feel her indecision acutely, being this close to her he could feel everything she was feeling.

Serenity stayed silent for a long time, curled against him as she was. Darien traced small circles on her back; his other hand came to rest on her shoulder, hugging her to him tightly, just like they used to do as children. Hiding from the housekeeper in one of their makeshift forts in the middle of the parlor no one used anymore. They used to tell stories to one another, fantastical stories of knights and princesses, wolves and fairy's… It had all been so terribly lovely back then, and they'd been so terribly comfortable with each other. Now every time he shifted Serenity jerked, she felt distant to him now, almost as if she were a stranger. A beautiful silver haired stranger that he loved with everything he possessed.

Suddenly Serenity's voice, hoarse from crying croaked, "It was my fault."

It was said so softly, despite her croaky voice Darien barely heard her speak, her face was verily buried against his chest, but now that his vision had adjusted he could see her fingers fidgeting, waiting for his response.

"Your fault? I think not little one, how could one five year old cause such an awful thing? Don't be ridiculous, it's not as though you'd been running around enslaving bugs to your charms and making them dance! Not even you were that foolish my dear…" Darien said with such confidence in his voice that Serenity began crying again.

_I __**was **__that foolish._

"Hey, hey…what's wrong? What did I say?" He asked worriedly, looking her over for some kind of physical injury, anything to explain her sudden tears.

"I was!" Serenity cried out.

"You were what?"

"Practicing 'my charms' I was so desperate not to make a fool of myself when I ran away to the court! Imagine a Queen who couldn't do a damn thing with magic! So I taught myself, every night outside your home while your family ate dinner…every night!" Serenity clutched Darien tightly to her, afraid that when he learnt how she'd condemned her race he'd leave her alone again.

Darien stayed silent for a moment, simply holding her close to him but his hand tracing the circles on her back stilled and his body became rigid beneath her body. He had to think and he couldn't think with Serenity sobbing in his arms. She thought she'd killed her entire race…

"No…no…she…no." Darien muttered.

Darien disentangled himself from Serenity, rising to leave the bed.

"No!" She screamed, reaching for him, her voice sounding so broken in the still room, her hands scrabbled over his clothes desperate to hold him to her.

"I have to…think…" Darien turned on his heel and left Serenity wailing behind him, desperately crying out for his comfort and embrace, she was reaching from the bed like an infant reaching for her mother. He could no longer keep lying to her, he had to tell her the fae were alive and prospering, but how? Darien left the room without a backward glance, Serenity would calm without him there, surely she'd be fine… He couldn't stand to see her in such pain, and it was _his _fault.

I…I just need to think… 

Serenity's eyes widened as Darien closed her door and didn't return, he thought she was a murderer! A cold-blooded selfish child who'd allowed her race to die, and why? Because she was sick of cleaning the house, because she wanted to wear pretty dresses and eat like a king every night. She couldn't have helped the men who'd murdered her mother and father more if she'd drawn them a map!

Wracked with misery Serenity began to think, she couldn't stay here, the looks the maids threw at her now. Sympathy, contempt…she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't deserve to stay here in this house, where she was cared for. Given food and drink and shelter. She allowed herself one more night in the luxurious house, but come morrow's sweet light on the horizon she'd be gone…

She had to see for herself that the Fae were destroyed…

And if they were…

"I'll be seeing you soon Mother…" Serenity whispered into her cold, dark room. Her cold dark heart shutting it's golden hallways, allowing no light, nor love, nor hope to enter again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N this is a shorter chapter guys! (ducks as various vegetables and fruit are thrown….followed by a shoe.. ;)) But it was one of the more heart felt ones and it was more important to me to have this stop where it was stopped rather than keep typing nonsense. So here you go!! (oh and also, as much I detest second person writing the first part of this is all in second person but I believe it helps the effect. Let me know whether I SHOULD NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!! Or if it did end up helping. Lol)

Chapter 12

The sun broke over the castle of Loup de Forêt. Two souls rose from their bedclothes one with a sick anticipation settled in his stomach, large butterflies take wing within his belly, fluttering madly and seemingly doing various acrobatics, all at his expense of course. Slowly he proceeds to the kitchens gathering food for the object of his anxiety, he knows very well he has a lot to atone for, but he hopes the food and wine he brings her will start the healing.

She on the other hand rises heavily from her bed, dragging her feet to her dresser she dresses with little enthusiasm. Depressed, she dresses all in black, black stockings, black corset, black silk dress and traveling cloak and as befitted a mourning woman she wrapped a black scarf over her silver hair and with a few clips here and there all of her silver mane is covered and not one strand shows. Dejectedly she bids her hell one last fare-thee-well before stepping silently out the door, quickly the tear stained beauty sweeps down the hallway. She walks down the staircase with a regal tilt of her head, she nods to the guards standing by the door, the guards say nothing, but open the door and bid her good morning. As her dainty black slippered foot steps outside the house and the great oak double doors close behind her, he rounds the corner, his laden breakfast tray balanced in his hands, with great care he makes his way up the stairs. Curiously the guards look after his retreating form.

Serenity makes her way down to the stables, the stable master is yet to be at his post, another stroke of luck for her. Swiftly She selects a dark brown mare of such great temperance as to let her pat her first off. The tack on the walls finds its way to the horses back, settled down under Serenity's hand the mare allows Serenity to sit atop her proud back. Serenity fells awful taking more from this family, but the mare would surely return home once Serenity released her from her grasp, so it wasn't really _stealing. _

The sun rose further into the sky, casting long fresh shadows across the ground. Serenity rode furiously off Darien's land she had no other choice open to her, she just had to see that she hadn't managed to murder her race and if it turned out that Darien hadn't been mistaken…well then, that's what the knife currently settled into her bodice would remedy.

A thunderous roar from the majestic castle made the birds flutter from their perches in fright, the Alpha wolf of the oldest Werewolf pack in the world was furious and…worried?

Where the brown mare had ridden so too did Darien and his black stallion follow, Serenity's scent hadn't changed since she were a child and in his fury all his senses were heightened. However he wasn't furious at Serenity, no, he was furious with himself because the direction she'd taken from his home meant one thing and one thing only.

His precious Serenity was on her way to Scotland, back to the largest Fae city in the hemisphere and what she was about to discover there would surely rip her from his grip again. With a growl he kicked his stallion into a gallop, he'd be damned if he'd lose her again because of his own stupidity.

Serenity felt strangely detached as she dismounted her exhausted mare, she was lucky that she hadn't had to board a ship to get to dear Scotia. Woten's clef beckoned her with its rocky ridges and hollow caves. Serenity set to climbing; there was a clear view of the once magnificent Fae city below it in the valley. When she finally reached the apex of this hill she would know for sure exactly how she would be spending the rest of her life…or not. Serenity wondered as she climbed higher and seemed to slow down as she went. How could she possibly bear to gaze down upon the deserted, destroyed and decimated city? Serenity stopped climbing, she sat herself down on an outcropping, as long as she didn't see that valley she could clutch to the hope that her people had run to a new country, one where they weren't known or feared. As long as she stayed there on the outcropping she could pretend that she hadn't woken from eleven years of sleep only to find her entire world had disappeared…Serenity dawdled in indecision.

Darien pushed his horse faster and faster over the soft heather filled fields, he couldn't lose her, not without explaining to her why he'd lied. It was all for her own good. But finally his anxiety abated when he saw a black-cloaked figure sitting on an outcropping just below Woten's clef…

Darien pulled up short, had she looked out over the clef and seen the thriving city below? Or had she yet to step up to the very top stone. His horse whinnied loudly and Serenity's head snapped up to meet his, both blue eyes were wide, her's at being caught after she'd run from him and his as he tried to discern whether she'd be raging at him…or running to him.

Darien dismounted carefully; he led his horse to a nearby tree, tying it there absently, he never took his eyes from Serenity.

"Serenity?"

"I can't do it Darien!" Serenity called down miserably, from his place on the ground Darien could see her hands shaking and the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Can't do what? What can't you do Serenity?" With his preternatural ability Darien scaled the rocky terrain swiftly.

He sat down next to her, pulling her into his embrace, one arm over her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"I c-can't look! I know you said they're all gone…but I can't see it for myself Darien! I couldn't stand looking down at the decimated village, hearing the ghosts of the women and children screaming at me, condemning me!" Serenity stuttered brokenly.

Darien counted his lucky stars, staring up at the sky.

"I'm a coward Darien." Serenity pulled the knife from her bodice.

"I don't deserve to live…"

"Serenity!" Darien shouted as he saw the cruel glint of the knife in her hands, she lowered it to her wrist just before Darien seized the knife and pulled it from her grasp in the blink of an eye. Angrily he tossed it off Woten's clef over his shoulder.

"You won't leave me again! Not ever again!" Darien said fiercely.

"Live for me Serenity, so what if you're the last in your line. Let your people's legacy live on in your bloodline!" Darien said in a pleading voice, suddenly he got an idea.

"Marry me Serenity."

"What?" Serenity sniffled.

"Marry me! I'll give you dozen's of children Serenity, I can make you happy, I'll dote on you for the rest of your life. Marry me." Darien said seriously his voice that low seductive growl.

Serenity stopped her sniffling, this man before her was beautiful, he was kind and sweet and the best friend she'd ever had…she _could _make a life with him. She _could _be happy with this man. He could _make_ her happy.

"Yes." Serenity nodded.

"Yes!" she shouted, her grin brightening up her face. The wide smile made her skin glow and pulse with happiness, her eyes twinkled preternaturally and her hair began to shine beneath her scarf.

Darien crowed his happiness; tugging the scarf from her hair he pulled the pins from her hair and delved his hands into her silky mane. In his glee he pulled her to him and kissed her, pressing his lips to hers, he quickly deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side Serenity let herself get drawn into this man, Let him slide his strong arms around her body while she let her hands wrap securely around his neck. Darien parted from her lips, trailing kisses all over her face until she was giggling in earnest.

"I love you Serenity." Darien said sincerely into her ear before continuing his staccato of kisses down her neck.

Serenity had frozen, did she love him? Like her best friend, yes, but like a husband or lover? She had no idea, instead of a response she moaned softly when his teeth grazed the pulse at the bottom of her neck.

"Come sweet, 'tis time we were away. As beautiful as Scotland is…" Darien teased lightly, taking her hand to lead her down the rocky cliff.

"I want to leave here Darien. And I never want to return, ever again." Serenity said strongly, standing and following him.

"We'll never return, not until your ready my darling." _But more likely, never considering that over that clef lays the most prosperous Fae city ever built._

Darien carefully raised his tiny Serenity onto his great stallion; she was light, almost as if she were made of nothing but air and the clothes she wore. Her skin glowed with happiness and her hair shimmered in the early morning sun. Her eyes were the most breathtaking shade of blue he'd ever seen, gone were the dead orbs he'd stared into whilst under the covers in his bed. Her eyes flashed different colours now as the fae did in times of joy, purple, light blue, little specks of gold flashed and were gone time and time again, dancing through her iris's. He'd forgotten just how beautiful his little fairy was, how her features were a dead giveaway to her mood…

It'd be just like before, playing and loving and living life again, suddenly it didn't matter that she was all alone again, because she wasn't, not truly, not anymore. She had Darien and if what he said was really how he felt. She could be happy again.

Serenity smiled brightly at him, her soon to be husband, he'd be able to stand for her when her knee's buckled. He'd catch her when she fell and save her from herself…

But most importantly, Serenity thought as he settled himself behind her and wound his strong arm around her waist, his thumb rubbing her belly back and forth. His hot chest behind her back warming her in the highland mist, as he turned his horse back in the direction of England.

He'd never lie to her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I'd like to mention just now that Fae are born with their wings the same size they'll be forever, so I mention that the wings were twice her size here, and I mean that she'd grown into them. I don't think that comes across very well in the story.

Luv yah guys! (I'm not overly happy with this chapter….but meh, I'll update quickly afterwards….PROMISE!)

And I got a review from someone called **'V'** and I just wanted to clarify that whole Scotia thing. Those that have come from long lines of pure Scottish decent don't in fact refer to Scotland as such, Scotia is closer to the Gaelic…DAMN! Which has escaped me right now, but in any case Scotia was the name that the Scot's called the country, and because of that called themselves "Scots" and thus the English dubbed it Scotland…..land of the Scots. I hoped that cleared it up.

Chapter 13

Darien held his arms out to Serenity for her to dismount and with a grace possessed only by the fae she slipped, nay, floated into his arms. Darien savored the feel of her lithe body sliding down his front, all parts of her pressed to him for the few seconds until she steadied herself on her feet.

The morning sunlight gave Darien his first real look at his beloved best friend and mate. He hadn't _really _seen her in eleven years, and what he saw verily took his breath away. She was petit, tiny in comparison to any ware-female she couldn't have stood any more than five four, if that. She had such delicate bone structure, kitten bones one might say. High cheekbones on a heart shaped face, a strong jaw that pushed out proudly without being angular and such a delicate collarbones that stood in soft relief from her body, giving her a beautiful décolletage that he longed to run his tongue over.

Her hair shimmered in her happiness and even as he watched her hair began to curl, bouncing around her face her hair was a living thing with a mind of it's own. Her bright blue eyes were looking out to the crashing sea but as he stared he saw that her eyes had taken on the properties of an opal, the colours swirling within her iris. Her little hand, little like so much of her, delicate also like much of her reached up to push an errant strand of hair from her face. She had fine bones in her hand as well, her fingers were long and elegant, her nails were graciously curved. And speaking of curves Darien's gaze slid over her bust, full for her size, her breasts rose and fell as she breathed, a sea of pale silky skin that he wished to touch and caress, her waist was small but then again she hadn't eaten in a few days, but still her waist was a healthy taper for such a young lass. Her hips flared from her waist curving deliciously into long legs that, while he had yet to see them, he could only surmise would be as beautiful as the rest of her. She looked like the little angel Rei placed on top of the Christmas tree every year during yuletide. She was perfect, his little satin doll, his little Bunny.

"You need to eat Bunny." Darien reached for her perfect little hand, taking it into his large one.

"Bunny?" Serenity asked with a grin.

"You don't remember….but the story…I told you!" Darien stuttered, momentarily dropping her hand, what if she hadn't remembered…was she an actress sent here to tempt him?

"Bunny, I haven't heard it in so long Darien. I miss being your rabbit, your little Bunny." Serenity said softly, taking his hand back into hers.

Darien sighed in relief, never in his life had he been so skittish.

"Don't scare me like that. You know you used to hate that nickname, but you just had the cutest nose! I wonder if it still twitches when you're annoyed." Darien tapped her pixie nose playfully, Serenity batted his hand away.

Serenity stood in front of him, she leaned up on her tippy toes to reach his lips. Gently she brushed her delicate lips over his, sipping from them and nipping his lower lip. She traced a path to his jaw. Darien pulled her to him more tightly, groaning as her curves fitted perfectly into his body, hard to soft, like old puzzle pieces.

"I'll race you to the keep." Serenity said, before launching herself from his body and running off in the direction of the bailey.

Darien stood stunned for a moment, right before he took off at a sprint to match the fairy light feet of his soon-to-be wife.

Darien laughed out loud in glee, he was so carefree now that he had his precious Bunny by his side. Serenity giggled as Darien caught up to her, he was naught a metre from her…

Suddenly two wings appeared at her back, twice her size they flapped gracefully, taking her to flight before his very eyes. Astonished, Serenity touched ground again and fled joyfully through the bailey past open-mouthed guards. Her laughter and his mixed, baritone to soprano they created a harmonious melody as they chased each other through the gardens.

Darien caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her, both fell to the ground, Darien held her protectively, lest she get hurt by the stray rocks lying around. Darien landed on the sprawled Serenity when finally they'd stopped rolling. Darien looked down at Serenity, her face flushed with laughter and love dancing in her iridescent eyes, his lips found hers before either of them could think.

Darien kissed her lips, her chin, her eyelids, any part of her he could reach and she giggled helplessly beneath him. But soon her giggles turned to husky moans as he kissed the tops of her breasts, his dark head of hair shining in the bright sunlight. His hands found her hips and pulled her to him so she could feel exactly what she did to him. Gently, and seemingly of their own accord Darien's hips rocked against her's and before long both of them were moaning softly, their hands frantic over each others, however a pointed clearing of someone's throat interrupted them. Serenity opened her eyes to see an amused Rei standing over Darien's shoulder.

Serenity gasped and slapped at Darien's shoulders so that she might stand, he laughed at his Bunny's attempts to push him off her but in all her tinyness she was no match for his muscled body and eventually flopped back on the ground, glaring up at him. She put a bright smile on her face and looked over Darien's shoulder to face Rei.

"Good morrow Rei, how's the baby?" Serenity asked in such a mild tone, as if Darien's hips weren't still thrusting gently against hers.

"Good morrow Rei…go away." Darien said pleasantly.

"You're not married Darien, would you seek to dishonor our Miss Delune?" Rei said irritably.

"After all you made Jadeite marry me before you'd let him even touch me Darien, fairs fair." Rei reminded pointedly.

Darien groaned and stood, offering a hand to Serenity, her gossamer wings seemingly no worse for wear having rolled across rock infested gardens. Serenity gave them a brief flap, fluttering away the dirt and moss. Rei stared up at them.

"Magnificent, simply magnificent Serenity, their beautiful." Rei said in awe.

"Thank you. But Darien I'm afraid I have bad news for you." Serenity said sadly dropping her head to hide the mischievous smirk on her face.

"What?" Darien asked worriedly looking her over for injury.

"You'll have to get a stool without a back for the dinning table, my wings don't handle being crushed against the backs of chairs well." Serenity said seriously, nodding her head as she spoke, allowing her grin to spread across her face. Darien thought it was like watching the sun come up.

"But do you not remember my sweet? You used to fold your wings, you told me it never hurt and no one could see them once you'd done it." Darien said, cupping her jaw in his hands.

Serenity suddenly turned serious, she pulled her face from his hands and turned away from him. She mumbled something incoherently.

"Pardon?"

"I said: I can't do that. I don't remember how." Serenity said self depreciatively.

"Well that's okay, your mother could do it, so we'll look through Fae lore and find out how you did it…"

"I'm useless! A fae who can't even sit comfortably at a table because 'she doesn't remember' how to fade her own wings! I'm happy my race is dead, lest they have seen what a sad half-breed I've turned out to be!" Serenity spat.

Rei wisely left, waddling away as fast as she could, these were lover's matters and definitely not meant for her ears.

"It's true your father wasn't a fairy Sweet, but your mother was a princess! And you were quite skilled as a child… we'll just re-learn everything. I'll help you my love, and you will be the most beautiful, competent Fae in the entire realm!" Darien gushed, he only caught his last sentence as her gaze turned from loving to insulted and hurt.

"That's cruel of you Darien! I'll only be the most competent, because the rest of us are dead! You cruel, cruel man!" Serenity swallowed her sob and stomped away into the castle.

Darien was left standing in the gardens cursing himself every kind of fool and scoundrel, he hadn't even thought before he'd spoken. If he'd planned to keep up this charade that the fae were long gone he'd have to be very careful in what he said from this day forth. But…his brain wasn't exactly in working order around Serenity; her alluring beauty and seductive bedroom eyes undid him every time.

Darien sighed a heavy sigh, dejectedly he slumped onto a stone bench that sat opposite his most prized possessions beside his beautiful Bunny, the blood red roses that swayed gently in the breeze. They were budding as spring was slowly warming all of England, only some buds had opened but Darien saw all of them as beautiful, the potential for life in these plants always awed him. He smiled, his dearest Bunny as a child has always loved his mother's roses, and he was sure his mother would forgive him for picking some for his ladylove.

Darien made his way into the castle, the roses in hand and an apology on his lips, more than consciously aware that he was making life hard for himself, keeping up this lie. Darien steeled his resolve, this would make her love him. It had to.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N okay!!! You can stop yelling at me now!! I get it! This probably should have been part of the last chapter but I'd been stuck at the time and only come up with this a couple of days later….in any case here you go!! And look as I promised I updated swiftly right? Lol here you go.

Chapter 14

After many apologies Serenity forgave Darien for his flippant comment and that very morning Serenity and Darien, hands entwined, told the entire household of their impending nuptials. The Generals, Darien's closest friends tackled him to the ground, cheering him on and clapping him on the back. Serenity was pulled into a dozen different hugs from the clucking women around the room right before they all flew from the table to start making plans for the dress, the cake, the flowers…

Darien was pulled from the room, tugged away by the men of the house to share a congratulatory drink. While Serenity soon became wrapped up as the horde of children leapt on her, patting her long hair, marveling at her opal-like eyes and tugging on her giant wings. Each one of them kissed her cheek and hugged her with clumsy arms and clumsy well wishes, traits she found endearing in such young children. The multitude of women, who had exited the room before, returned and swept Serenity from the room.

"I feel for you!" Rei shouted as the older women of the household hurried Serenity down the hall to one of the parlors to discus wedding plans.

Hours later Serenity slipped from the parlor unnoticed; quietly she snuck away even as the shouts over the floral decorations argued back and forth behind her became louder. Down the hallway Darien was sneaking from the study just as discreetly. Serenity grinned, watching as her soon-to-be husband walked on tiptoes down the hall, looking over his shoulder all the way. Serenity leaned back against the wall out of sight. Darien took the first step on the stairs before Serenity said in her most manly voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Darien spun on his heel, a guilty look on his face before he saw Serenity standing in all her glory her hair and eyes sparkling.

"The same place you're going Bunny." Darien swept Serenity up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs two at a time.

"Darien!" She squealed. "Put me down!" she laughed as Darien jogged down the hallway opening the door to his chambers and locking it once he'd gotten himself and his precious bundle through the doorway.

"Oh, I'll put you down, beauty." Darien let her slide from his body, slowly and sensually.

"Oh, Darien." Serenity said huskily.

Darien crowded her with his body, pushing her up and back against the door. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her tightly to him before he dipped his head to steal one kiss, and then another…and another.

Darien let his hands wander from her hips, cupping her bottom he pressed her against his hot arousal, Serenity squeaked and leaned farther into his arms, Darien grinned into their kiss before cupping both hands beneath her bottom and lifting her up, forcing her legs around his waist he pressed her back into the door.

"Darien!" She squealed.

Darien let loose one of his deep rumbling chuckles, one of his hands slid down her thigh, bunching her dress it slid up and over her calves pushing it up until it was bunched at her waist.

Serenity rocked her hips into his and when one of his legs slipped between hers, she groaned at the heat of his skin pressing against her most intimate woman's place…

A loud knock sounded at the door.

"We know you're in there!" Came the admonishing voice of Malachite.

Darien groaned in frustration letting his head hit the door, he hit it once or twice for good measure before letting his squirming fiancé from his arms. She was embarrassed, he could tell by the high and bright colour settled on her dainty cheekbones.

"Soon." She whispered before opening the door and slipping away.

Darien glanced down to his trousers. Soon would never be soon enough when it came to his mate. Frustrated with need for Serenity Darien banged his head against the door a few more times.

Darien and Serenity saw very little of each other in the next month or so. Constantly holed up in one parlor or another Serenity was bamboozled with wedding plans while Darien was kept busy with Pack matters. Serenity was kept in the parlors until late at night, every night and no matter how many plans Darien and Serenity made to rendezvous, somehow either Serenity was detained with Rei and the other general's wives or Darien was whisked away by some Lord or another to attend some problem that needed his 'immediate and absolute attention'.

Frustrated was a bland term for how Serenity and Darien felt.

"No! no really, I'll get it, no need to call up a maid at this late hour!" Serenity said emphatically through a half closed doorway right before she pulled the door shut tightly.

It was very late at night and Serenity had come to the decision that if she had to listen to one more argument about plate colour she was going to scream and start murdering all of the clucking women in that damn room where she'd been kept from her fiancé for almost two weeks now. Sighing a small self-pitying sigh Serenity dragged her feet into the main hall, on her way to the kitchens. She massaged her neck and then shifted to her temples, all this stress over the wedding plans was getting to her and worse still it felt like Darien was a fair stranger to her now. She ached in a way she'd never thought possibly.

Serenity sighed again, a deeper one this time, she dropped her head to her chest, closing her eyes and rolling her neck from side to side trying to get rid of the impending headache she could feel hiding at the edge of her mind. She continued on her way with her eyes closed, she'd made so many trips to the kitchen for tea that she could probably do it blindfolded anyway…

"Oof!" Serenity ran into something tall and solid in her way.

Confusion swept her quickly, if memory served there wasn't anything to run into! Just knowing she must have run into some poor unfortunate soul Serenity opened her eyes slowly.

"Well, aren't you just the prettiest little fae I've seen. Lord Seiya at your service." Seiya reached out a hand to Serenity after giving her a little bow.

Serenity's eyes widened, the man in front of her was the most exotic man she'd ever seen. His eye were like sun drenched kyanite, piercing her with their intensity, a shiver ran down her spine, something about this man felt dangerous and her instincts were screaming at her to get away very quickly. His hair sparkled like tektite and it was tied back in a ponytail where it ran down his back in one long roll of hair.

Slimmer through the shoulder's than Darien he had a wicked smile on his face as he helped her stand. Her mouth was agape and Seiya reached out to close it by nudging her chin gently.

"Mute are we?" He said with a wicked smile.

Serenity looked over her shoulder, mute? She wasn't mu… oh.

"No, I'm not mute Lord Seiya. It's just…your, your hair it's like tektite, with that strange sparkle…"

Seiya just grinned and continued letting her stutter away for more than just a few moments, much to his amusement and Serenity's mortification.

"…And it's clear I'm babbling. Serenity Delune." Serenity stuck out her hand.

"Delune?" Seiya said with raised eyebrows; as he leaned down to kiss the back of her hand.

"Yes, name for my mother." Serenity said, staring into his eyes…there was just something…

"Seiya." Someone growled behind Serenity's shoulder, her hand still clasped in Seiya's .

Serenity spun on her heel.

"Darien! Is that any tone to address our guest with?" Serenity said graciously, years of being the 'greeting maid' coming back to her in sharp focus.

"He is not welcome here." Darien growled, ripping Serenity's hand from Seiya's, shoving Serenity behind him none too gently.

"Darien! Stop it!" Serenity hissed.

"Darien, I had hoped we could put that…unpleasantness behind us." Seiya said was a strange glint in his eyes, eyes that were…impossible!

Serenity gaped as Seiya's eyes changed colours before her very eyes, from the kyanite serene blue to the greener colour of alexandrite…impossible! Serenity's mouth opened to comment but already she noticed guards were rushing the hall.

Seiya stayed where he stood, he didn't even seem worried by the men with swords swarming the front hall.

"We'll put this unpleasantness behind us when you bring her back to us." Darien sneered.

"Tsk tsk, she wanted to come with me Darien. And how much she looks like you're lovely…friend here. It's uncanny." Seiya said his gaze turning lecherous over Serenity's half concealed form.

Serenity shuddered again, there it was again that dangerous feeling coming back to her in wave after wave of her instincts telling her to run as far from this man as she could. And yet, something was pulling her to him, a strange fascination…

"Get out by your own feet Seiya, lest my guards do it for you." Darien growled dangerously. Behind him a wolf or two had their hackles raised and were growling at Seiya as well, he was curiously alone, no footmen, no guards of his own…odd, Serenity thought, very odd.

Seiya bowed to her, never taking his odd eyes off her before he took his leave, exiting around the gaping people now crowded all around the room. At the door Seiya turned unexpectedly, blowing Serenity a kiss.

Serenity shrank away from him, taking a step back. Something about Lord Seiya just wasn't right and as Darien growled at his generals to follow him to his study Serenity didn't think she'd be getting an answer from him any time soon.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N //SQUEAL// this chapter gives many an interesting clue as to what is going to happen!! And I know very well I've been skimpy on the fluff and lemony side of things, but trust me, while it's not in this chapter chapter 16 is VEEEERRRRRRRRYYY interesting…. Lol. So here you go!!

Chapter 15

After Lord Seiya had left the house and Darien had left for his study Serenity had stood dumbfounded, leaning against the balustrade for moments uncounted listening to the shocking and sudden silence after so much yelling and chaos. She wasn't called back to the parlor and as the other members of the Pack went back to their business Serenity was left standing all alone in the main hall. Her wings flapped slowly behind her, not enough to put her to flight, it was a habit just like biting one's nails or clucking one's tongue. Something she'd done as a child as well, it helped her think, much like pacing or tapping one's foot, who was that Lord? Or better yet _what _was that Lord. Serenity had felt something the moment she'd touched him, a kinship, an energy that closely matched her own in frequency and hum. Serenity glanced upstairs towards Darien's study, it was settled, her fiancé would give her answers, and he'd answer her _now_.

Dawn peeped over the horizon and on a high outcropping overlooking the entire Loup De La Forêt estate Seiya grinned maliciously. He was crouched staring at the Castle wherein lay the object of his affections, a beautiful angel, the very _last_ Delune. Behind him an elderly woman was thrashing in the grip of Seiya's second hand man Yaten. Her cries were muffled but they heightened in frequency the closer she was dragged to him, terror was slowly spreading through her body, turning her blood to ice at the sadistic look in Seiya's eyes.

_Well soon-to-be last Delune. _Seiya amended in his head, licking his lips and looking over his shoulder at the elderly woman.

The woman had silver hair, the hair of the royal household and her eyes were blazing in fury above her gagged mouth, the same sapphire blue as his gracious Serenity. Selenity Delune was thrown down at Seiya's feet, helplessly she tried to stand, but with her ankles tied and her hands bound behind her back she only managed to feebly curl into herself on the ground. She began to cry now, she knew her fate and the helplessness was starting to get the better of her.

Seiya pulled a shining dagger from his coat; it glinted in the pink light of morning, reflecting it back into the horizon. Slowly he turned to her, smiling almost kindly to her, chuckling softly. A sound that while some fool may have mistaken it for human was anything but, it was too dark, too dangerous, too filled with pleasure at the pain of this woman at his feet.

"I must thank you for finding her. I had thought she was dead. You've been ever so helpful and just imagine it, your death will really _mean _something." Seiya said into her ear. Selenity began to sob as he raised the knife high into the air, she closed her eyes tightly, a cowardly act but she couldn't watch that dagger coming down on her, not with the look of such pure joy on Seiya's face.

One quick slash across her throat and Selenity Delune lived no more, her body flopped to the ground and Seiya stood slowly, staring at the bloody knife in his hand, his brow furrowed and a grin spread over his face. His thoughts turned to Serenity, Selenity's death beginning to flow from his mind to join the thousands of others.

"She felt it, I know she did. And she'll begin to wonder exactly what she felt as she touched me. She'll be asking her fiancé some very intriguing questions Yaten, how I would wish to be a fly in their boudoir, hey mon ami?" A demented grin lifted the sides of Seiya's mouth bearing his teeth in a most terrifying fashion.

Yaten looked down at the bloody crumpled form of the Queen, his gaze was dispassionate and he merely stepped over her to tap Seiya on the shoulder.

"The witch has sent word that she will have the house under her thrall by late afternoon. Shall I tell her to call the corners?"

Seiya's face a mask of glee, his grin wide and his eyes alight with malicious intent.

"Oh yes, yes I think that will work out nicely. After all, Serenity will need the proper homecoming and everyone enjoys obedient cortiers."

Serenity tapped her foot in an age-old female fashion, her arms were crossed and her wings were trembling in her impatience. A deep scowl sat on her face, furrowing her brow and twisting her lips. Darien had come out from his study and had turned to her with his damn alluring cobalt eyes and asked her to back to their room, he even escorted her there, kissing her on the forehead lightly.

"I'll be right back!" Serenity mocked in a high falsetto voice.

Here she was sitting in her (well really now that they were to be married it was _their)_ room, the sun had set and was casting the first purples and blues of gloaming. Serenity had been waiting for over an hour for her fiancé to return to her and her probing questions. Something was just not sitting right in her stomach about Lord Seiya, he was really something else and the way he pulled at her was beginning to put her ill at ease. And damn it! She needed Darien, because she just _knew _that Darien had all the answers to her questions. Like why he had come, especially because when the guards had swarmed the hall he hadn't looked surprised, so why come to a house where he knew he'd not be welcome? Who was he? _What _was he? Why did he have that odd pull over her? And why did she feel like she knew him?

Serenity by now was trembling with barely concealed impatience, these questions had been spinning themselves through her head for days, after all Darien hadn't been out of his study for three days straight and with Lord Seiya's visit the household had been put on their guard. Wolves roamed the halls now as well as fully armed guards, it was reason enough for Serenity to stay in her room the big burly wolves, many of them coming up to her shoulder gave her the Wiggins. **(A/N come on Buffy fans!!)**

All of this activity and she had no idea what was going on! What the hell had Seiya done to provoke such a negative and instantaneous response? Serenity got up from her place on the bed and began to pace. She recalled what Darien had snarled at Seiya in such a savage tone she'd flinched herself.

"_We'll put this unpleasantness behind us when you bring her back to us!" _

Who? Who had been taken? And damnit! Where the _hell _was Darien?!

"No! She can't find out, not until _after _the wedding!" Darien finally snapped, slapping his hands down on his desk.

In front of him his council elders, two of his generals, all four of the general's wives, including his sister and a few other beta wolves all stared at him with exasperated expressions on their faces, some more angry than others but most filled with an almost disbelieving air about them.

"Starting off a marriage with lies between you will only lead to unhappiness for both of you in the future." Amy said for the thousandth time, huffing when Darien completely ignored her, _again._

"She'll have questions of her own you know, she's not simple Darien. I saw it in her eyes, she felt the kinship between them. He _is _her second cousin, and you know damn well the fae can feel each other and they're related so the pull is even stronger. How are you going to explain that to her? You'll have to eventually." Malachite pointed out with a resigned sigh.

"No! I am the Alpha here and you will obey me! Serenity Delune will not be told about Seiya's true identity. Enough, now, leave to do what you please, but you will pester me no longer with this, it is my decision and it's not as if I'm never going to tell her. She'll be told…in the future." Darien furiously glared at each and every one of the men and women in the room, daring anyone to utter even a single syllable.

He should have know it wouldn't stop his sister.

"After it's too late for her to choose?" Rei pointed out with a sneer.

"Enough!" Darien bellowed.

The door to the study burst open and he gave his generals his back, his silent dismissal and utter refusal to hear anymore on the matter at hand. Malachite left first, his furious stride and sudden change from human to wolf betraying his temper. The others filed out until finally Darien was left alone.

She was _his _damnit! And he wouldn't lose her to a ruthless scoundrel like Seiya, damn that fae for coming to his home now! Why now of all times? He'd put everything, all of his carefully laid plans at risk.

"Damnit!" Darien growled.

Damn that Fairy! Damn the whole Fae court! He'd lost her once and deep down he knew Serenity would leave him the very moment she discovered that she had a crown, a kingdom and an entire realm waiting for her prognosticate return. Darien felt his heart wrench at the thought of his little fairy leaving him.

Forever.

She didn't love him, he knew that, she'd forgotten the devotion he'd shown her as a child. They'd been best friends once but that small child was gone and in her place stood a beautiful woman, a woman that knew nothing of the way he'd watch her all day, forgoing training and mucking around with his friends, he'd always watched her, making sure no one hurt her, that she was happy. But now? A stranger. Walking away from him would mean nothing to her now.

But it would mean the world to him.

She may be a stranger now, but that little girl was still inside her and this woman was merely a body in which his beloved Bunny was held. He'd woo her to him, gently and subtly until she'd fallen so far she would never be able to leave his side ever again. Darien nearly wept when the alternative shoved it's way into his head, a sneer on it's face and horns and a tail swishing from side to side evilly.

Option two, she found out that the fae weren't dead before he could have a chance to lavish her in all she'd ever wanted and needed. She'd leave without a backwards glance to him and he would slowly die inside while she began her new life in the Fae court as their favored Queen, surrounded by courtiers and potential consorts. All of which would be fighting over the right to wed _his _mate.

_Unacceptable! _Darien growled and let his hackles rise, he could feel his tail flicking from side to side in his agitation, even though said tail was, at the moment, non-existent, so tightly was his wolf counterpart wound into his being even without being in his wolf form he still felt emotion as a wolf would, (for example, someone had once thought it was a good idea to bring a cat home, as it turned out they were mistaken). It was a wolf's growl that was coming from his mouth, not that of a human man, a wolf's temper that had a firm hold around his mind and a wolf's possessiveness that had him fighting his entire council for one woman.

He _would_ marry her, bind her to him indefinitely and then she could find out whatever the bloody hell she liked. He was never letting go, he would never willingly let the woman he loved go.

Never.

Darien sighed, either way she was going to be angry with him. Absently he glanced down at his pocket watch and cursed in a most ghastly manner. He'd kept her waiting for three hours now. Darien hurried out of his study he kept his shoulders set and his jaw clenched, he was about to lie blatantly to his fiancé.

God help him.

Silence.

Darien tensed when he opened their bedroom door and no sound greeted him, no candle was lit and no movement alerted him to his beautiful Bunny. The curtains billowed beautifully, the lightweight filmy white material fluttered artistically in the wind. The light breeze wafting into the room was scented by lilies, it was so peaceful and serene. A strange calm softened Darien's jaw, loosened his shoulders and let a small contented smile stretch across his lips.

Darien stepped forward into the room, closing the door behind him and wandering over to the four-poster bed. There she was, her hair shining and the moon's rays making her skin glow like silver.

_My angel._

Serenity had allowed her long silver hair to tumble from her perfectly constructed coiffure, a hair style she'd started adopting since she'd been brought home from Woten's clef. She kept insisting she was a proper lady now, and proper women didn't let their hair just sway around in the wind, getting tangled and into a right mess. Darien sighed, she looked so beautiful with her long silver tresses framing her heart shaped face.

She looked so peaceful asleep in his bed, curled around his pillow, her face buried deeply into it with her legs pulled up to her chest like a small child. Her mouth made a soft pout in sleep, her lushly kissable pink lips that begged for his lavish and undivided attention. Her Dark sooty lashes spread over her porcelain cheeks and as much as Darien longed to see her beautiful sapphire eyes, the thought of seeing anger there in their lovely depths pulled strangely at his heart again, clenching it tightly.

Darien nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw her bare shoulder and arm, there wasn't a strap for any sort of nightgown visible. Lending evidence to a fact that had turned him hard the moment it had entered his mind.

She was sleeping nude.

Completely, utterly, nothing but silky smooth skin against his equally silky sheets. Darien followed the line of her long neck and was astonished to see her wings had disappeared, leaving her back unmarred and smooth.

Darien stripped quickly, leaving his trews on. Having no barrier between his manhood and her tightly curved, lushly rounded bottom would be far too much for him. After all she was his mate and his ache for her had never gone away. Darien slipped silently into bed, he gently slipped an arm over her little waist and pulled her to his chest. Breathing deeply he inhaled her gorgeous and intoxicating scent of roses and cinnamon. He settled back on the pillow, pleased beyond belief when she relinquished his pillow and stretched out along his body instead, pushing her bottom against his hot arousal, and even through his pants Darien gasped and couldn't help but thrust forward, his hand found it's way to her breast, caressing the soft skin Serenity moaned in her sleep. Tilting her head back towards him Darien stole a light kiss, only the barest brushing of lips. Serenity smiled in her sleep, snuggling down into his chest and covering his hand with hers. Darien forced himself to relax and took his hand from her breast, wrapping it instead underneath her bust, bringing her more tightly to him. Letting them both relax, Serenity sighed contentedly.

He wanted nothing more than to wake her from slumber with sweet kisses, sweeter words and long, sensual, intense lovemaking. But he knew very well she was a virgin and he wouldn't allow himself to take advantage of her half slumbering, lushly curved, utterly tempting silky body (he was also equally concerned that a man of his size might hurt a woman of her petit stature). When they finally came together she would be wide awake and begging him to touch her. Begging him to touch her here, kiss her there and all manner of other lover's requests he would wring from her pouty lips, and he'd grant every one of her breathless wishes. And when she did give in to him, as her body will be laid prone beneath his, him inside her, claiming her for once and for all. When all was said and done and he held her tender body in his arms whispering sweet nothings into her dainty ear, he'd never allow her to break contact with him again.

He'd never let her go, not now, not ever.

Darien hugged Serenity closer still, inhaling her scent and praying to whatever deity would hear him, _Please let her forgive me, let her understand that I love her and that I'd crumble without her._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hey guys, this is definitely a non-parent safe chapter, so for you younger kids, (not that there ARE any…this IS rated M guys! Lol) make sure your reading this without mummy or daddy dearest reading over your shoulder! This was inspired by a particularly INTERESTING date my best friend went on with her boyfriend, apparently their movie was REALLY boring. Also this should be satisfying of you citrus lovers.

The first rays of sun filtered through the curtains of Darien and Serenity's room like a creeping hand in the slow way it seemed to climb over furniture and discarded clothing. The light was dappled through the heather pattern on the drapes, and as they moved the sun twirled over the two people currently occupying the ornately carved four-poster bed. A wayward sunray fell across Serenity's eyes, her brow furrowed in that delicious state of having one's mind asleep but having their body awake. Sleepily she attempted to roll over to escape that pesky ray of light only to be pinned to the bed…her bed that seemed to be moving, up and down in a slow rhythmic tide. Serenity abhorred waking herself at dawn but this was most peculiar and she didn't seem to remember her bed being locomotive…. and that damn ray of light would keep her awake if she didn't move.

Serenity groaned, time to take stock of her various appendages. Maybe she could come up with a reason for being pinned down as she was; maybe one of them had fallen asleep.

Legs: tangled between bigger, warmer ones that had synched one of hers between them, odd but not conclusive **( A/N I** **DID say she was still pretty much asleep.)**. Her arms were next, one was tangled in something silky and soft and by the strands that ran over her hand as she shifted her fingers she'd say it was hair, her other was draped over her moving mattress. Hmm, no arms or legs asleep, Serenity mentally shrugged and went through the rest of her body. Her tummy was pressed hotly against the moving mattress as well and a hot band of steal, or what felt like it was wrapped around her back, cradling her to her devilishly comfortable moving mattress. For a long moment Serenity wished she was dreaming because there was just no way she'd gone and slept with some stranger…

One eye open, she winced (damn sunray!) and then the other, she was lying on top of not some stranger but…Darien!

Serenity squealed inside her head, no way was she waking Darien up without an escape plan. Ready to lunch herself from the bed, his legs, or what she could feel of them were bare and his chest was bare as well! He'd gotten into bed naked! Serenity sighed in relief suddenly, well it was a good thing that she was fully, (Serenity's hand flew to her shoulders to feel for her nightgown,)….naked as well?

Serenity groaned and allowed her head to smack down on Darien's chest for a moment. She was naked, he was naked and there was no way she was running from this bed naked as the day she was born with him in plain sight!

Serenity fretted lying there next to him, pressed so intimately all along his side. Her breasts crushed against his ribs and her woman's heat pressed so heatedly against his smooth hip. Her tummy and hips were all plastered along his side, he'd notice when her body heat left him, and then he'd wake and there she would be sprinting across the room, her naked bottom bobbing all the way to the bathroom! That is, unless he caught her first…

_I'll just wait until __**he **__wakes up and moves!_

Serenity mentally patted herself on the back, the perfect plan. She could pretend she hadn't known he'd slept with her and then she could corner him, (once he'd put on pants of course) and make him tell her about Seiya! Brilliant!

_You just enjoy being pressed against his hard, warm, soft-skinned body Sere ol' girl, and the sooner you admit it the sooner we can jump him!_

Serenity blushed and groaned in her head again, but she did take special care in laying her head back down on his chest and burying her face into it, after all that blasted sunray was still in her eyes! And while she was marrying Darien she was nervous about her body, she was only sixteen and Darien was twenty, he'd probably been _tooping_, to use one of her father's favorites terms, since _he_ was sixteen.

What happened when he decided she wasn't good enough? What happened when he realized she had changed since she was a child and he finally decided he hadn't liked how she'd turned out? What happened when she turned out to be a boring lover and he grew tired of her? He'd leave her, married or not. She was completely sure of it, he didn't love her, not really.

Unexpected tears entered her eyes then, her parents were dead, along with every other fae on earth and Darien was all she had left that linked her to the world that she'd forgotten for eleven years. Yes, she'd resented him at first for making her remember, but now she'd had time to sort through everything she realized she'd give anything to re-live her life in this very house, she wanted to grow up with Darien, she wanted to be in love with him, like she used to be. She'd never admit it out loud, but this darkly seductive, authoritative and well, _older_ Darien scared her. She couldn't see her best friend in him anymore, she couldn't see her carefree first love, all she saw was a stranger that sometimes, when the light hit him just right had similar eyes to that of a young boy she_ used_ to know.

In truth her marriage to him was all she was clinging to, to hold her to the preternatural society. If she hadn't agreed to marry him, (not that it was a strain, the man _was _gorgeous) she felt like he'd have tossed her on her behind out his front door and she would have lost her connection to her parents all together.

Love would come in time, Darien was a kind man and if it turned out love wasn't going to flourish between them they could at least be friends. Serenity hugged Darien then, sliding her hand from his hair and wrapping it around his neck combining it with the hand laying across his chest she gave him a soft clumsy hug, allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek before sleep reclaimed her.

Darien woke to the chirping of the tiny birds in the great oak outside the window. As he waded through the sleepy fog, waking his mind inch by inch he noticed that the sun was dancing on his chest, dappled by the billowing curtains. He felt the warmth still and then dance and then still and dance again every time those curtains swayed. His eyes gradually opened and he smiled down at the warm weight of his precious Serenity cuddled closely to his side. Pressed along every inch of his suddenly heated flesh.

Her face, so peaceful in sleep was half buried into his chest, during the night she must have shifted towards him and strangely that spread a different warmth through him, subconsciously at least she felt the overwhelming pull his soul exerted on hers, pulling, tugging attempting by any means, fair or foul to feel the slide of her skin close to his. Darien grinned goofily; this was to be the start of the greatest union in history.

Darien grinned again and shifted slightly, Serenity's bare silky skin slid across his and he was suddenly reminded that Serenity lay pressed against every inch of his side, completely and absolutely nude. He stilled immediately, at a loath to even breath, lest he wake his sleeping beauty, and what a beauty she was. The deep lines of sorrow and grief that had graced her face…

_Lines __**you **__put there. _

Were gone from her youthful skin. Her brow was relaxed as were her lips, they sat in a sexy pout as she breathed in and out steadily. Darien simply couldn't resist it, he turned so he was on his side facing her. In her sleep Serenity groaned at the loss her of wonderful moving mattress but never the less went back to sleep, rolling to her back whereupon the sheet that had been over Darien's sternum and Serenity's shoulders fell away. Giving Darien an unobstructed view of…

Darien choked.

Her wondrously pale silvery breasts.

The urge to just reach out and touch them as they swayed _every _time she took a damn breath overcame him, but he tamped it down quickly. One touch and she would be up and out of his bed like lightning. (though this thought appealed to him as well, then he'd get to see _all _of her naked, even if only until she boxed his ears and castrated him.)

He contented himself with just looking instead. Serenity's twins sat perkily on her chest, perfectly rounded and plump they jiggled steadily while Serenity breathed deeply. In and out, up and down, Darien was simply mesmerized. His tongue snuck out to unconsciously wet his suddenly dry lips, but to anyone watching it looked more like a wolf licking his chops in anticipation of a particularly scrumptious meal.

The morning air was crisp but Darien had never been so thankful, Serenity's pouty nipples had puckered and stood straight up, and once again the urge to reach out and not only touch, but taste those beautiful perky pink peaks grabbed him firmly by his libido, so much so that Darien caught himself leaning over to do just that until…

Sapphire blue eyes snapped open, took one look at his mesmerized expression, looked down to see what he was staring at and promptly tugged the sheet around her swaying breasts. A shriek of outrage and embarrassment echoed alarmingly and yet Serenity didn't leap from the bed as he had supposed (and was mildly disappointed when she didn't) but instead looked up at him with glazed eyes. Such a sight to behold…

Darien.

Half naked Darien.

A half naked Darien bathed in the golden tones of glorious sunlight.

Serenity made a conscious effort not to drool. With sunlight playing across his chest his pectoral muscles were deeply shadowed, showing off their fine build to absolute perfection. His tan looked so deep as he was now, the sun gently licking him showing off his powerful arms, roped with muscle, capable of anything. His strong chest and beautifully sculpted stomach were an open invitation and Serenity's fingers itched to touch, to caress, to taste him and with those twin ropes of muscle leading down his hips to the treasures lying beneath his…pants?

Serenity's mind stuttered to a halt, her salacious thoughts cooled by the brown fabric she could see riding low on his perfect hips.

_He's not nude?_

Serenity's eyes fluttered up to meet his gaze from where she had been staring at his pants, (_Pfft! More like his crotch_! A little voice harrumphed). Her eyes widened, he'd been wearing pants all this time? Beyond mortified Serenity slid beneath the sheet, hiding her flaming face and trying to block out Darien's husky chuckles above her.

"So no looking for me eh?" Darien asked teasingly.

Serenity shook her head, too shocked at, first, finding him naked or at least she'd thought him nude only waking hours later to, two, find him perfectly respectable in pants while she was butt-naked! Serenity was so busy freaking out in her reverie that she barely caught what was whispered hotly into her ear, let alone the fact that Darien had infiltrated her tightly clutched bed sheet.

"Can I touch instead?" He breathed.

And then suddenly his big hands were reaching for her and Serenity gasped and sputtered when those searching hands landed squarely on her breasts. They fit perfectly within his grip, just as he'd known they would. He grinned as he listened to Serenity gasping for breath below him. Her rosy peaks prodded his palms and he gave each one a playful tweak, (Serenity gave a sharp intake of breath, stuffing her fist in her mouth to smother her cry of pleasure.) Her skin was so soft, like velvet, it slid beneath his hands. Darien changed his grip from touching to cupping. They were a hefty weight, warm and suddenly Darien couldn't think of one good reason to stop himself from kissing Serenity's breasts.

Open mouthed kisses were placed around the twins, down the sweet valley between them and he gently nibbled the sensitive undersides of her breasts, taking his own sweet time to reach his ultimate goal. His sinful lips closed over one nipple…

"Oh my…Darien!" Serenity's sputtering began to form words. She thrust her chest closer to his mouth, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Serenity's hands were shaking where they were fisted around the sheet and she wanted to bury her hands in his silky hair, but she didn't dare move, lest she break the spell that had come over Darien. And his mouth was perfect, moving on her just _right_…

Husky moans fell from her pouty lips, she felt the hot swipe of his tongue and the rasp of his teeth all the way down to her toes and there was a bewildering heat building between her thighs. Odd, Serenity thought, he wasn't anywhere near her legs…

Darien ripped the sheet from Serenity's suddenly weak hands. He stroked her breasts lovingly and kissed up to her collarbone, dipping his tongue into the hollow crevices there, dragging his tongue, tracing the bones. Soft little kisses crawled up her neck, he nibbled lightly on her earlobe. Serenity moaned helplessly, she'd given in to burying her hands in his midnight strands. She tugged him closer to her, breathing husky little groans into his ear. Somewhere along the way Darien had slid above her, thrusting a leg between her's grinding wonderfully against her hidden bud of nerves.

Serenity gasped and choked, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. She whimpered as Darien's hands worked their magic on her breasts and he breathed sweet nothings in her ear, sometimes in English but mostly in a language Serenity had never heard before, the tones melodic and sweet.

Finally Darien silenced Serenity's whimpers with his lips settling over hers, scorching her lips with his passion. Serenity moaned and gasped as his tongue dueled with hers, sliding against her's slickly his lips practically bruising hers. Serenity bucked against his leg, hissing as she shuddered every time his thigh rubbed her in…just…the…right…spot…

Darien grinned against her lips, her hips, so tiny beneath him were rocking and bucking faster and faster and from the most bewildered and foggy look on her face, she had no idea what she was feeling.

Let her take what she needed.

By now Darien's turgid arousal was pressed firmly to the side of her hip. But Darien began counting backwards in every language he knew to stop himself from thrusting deeply between her lush and slick folds. With her hips moving so frantically against his Darien was groaning in time with her as she brushed his cock ever more frequently.

Darien thought he was going to lose his mind if this went on much longer, so he pressed his thigh harder against her, grinding more fiercely against her woman's heat. Serenity whimpered into his mouth as her hips became more erratic against him.

Darien watched her face, her brows were drawn together and her eyes were closed tightly and then suddenly her eyes opened again to focus on him and her hands spasmed in his hair, sliding down to hold his face between them. She gasped and shuddered violently in his grasp. Serenity was groaning loudly and when finally Darien's thigh had shifted from betwixt her thighs and she'd begun to calm she face went from a taut mask of pleasure to the cutest confused expression he'd ever seen, he kissed her nose and stroked her sides, calming her after such a powerful release, he was certain it was her first.

"I…uh…" Serenity felt a high colour rise on her cheeks, immediately she tried to shift her wet thighs from him.

"Shh, don't be embarrassed. If I had my way you'd wake up every morning like that." Darien rested his head on the downy pillows of her breasts, letting his stroking hands calm her until he felt her heart beat slow and her breathing return to normal. She'd fallen asleep again.

Darien smiled softly to himself, falling asleep hugging Serenity to him, luxuriating on her breasts, his own personal pillows, while he was her very own locomotive mattress. For now they were content.

For now that was enough.

When next Serenity woke, she was alone and for a moment she thought it had all been a dream. That is, until she rolled over and saw a small note attached to a rose sitting on the pillow next to hers.

_Afternoon Sleepy head,_

_I had some business to attend to, I had Rei keep some food from lunch for you. I'll be seeing you soon, whether you leave our bed or not._

_D._

Serenity grinned and sniffed the rose, her deliriously happy grin faded when she realized he'd duped her again! He'd left before she could ask him about Lord Seiya!

Damn that man!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N okay guys I special note here, I nicked the vows from Karen Marie Moning's highlander series. So I am here disclaiming any ownership over these beautiful words. So here's the next chapter guys, the one with the wedding!! (I know some of you must be going "FINALLY!!" lol sorry!) Have fun with it! Oh and I should note I'm off to a friend's house in a little country town outside of Melbourne, so I may be a little late on my next update, I'm not completely sure I'll be able to get access to a computer in two days time, okay?

Chapter 17

Much to Serenity's annoyance and Darien's relief she hadn't had an opportunity to ask him about Seiya since the dreadful incident. They'd been so busy with the wedding and the sleeping arrangements for all the guests that were flowing into England for the grand affair, that she'd barely been able to catch a silent moment alone with _herself. _

Not only were members of the pack, previously abroad, coming home for the wedding, in the civilian world the esteemed Lord Loup De La Forêt was going to be married to a previously unknown lady and the possibility for good gossip couldn't be missed and so the entire household was on their best behavior. Serenity gritted her teeth as she saw Darien talking with a large group of said civilians and she couldn't very well demand who and _what_ Lord Seiya was in front of those closed minded ninnies.

Serenity glared at Darien, and a he turned, almost as if he'd sensed her quiet rage-filled gaze, to face her where she stood on the bailey walls, he shrugged and indicated the gaggle of debutantes following him. Serenity gritted her teeth; she hadn't forgotten that he'd left her alone in their bedroom for _three hours_ waiting for him. And now with so many guests thinking her a shy miss from somewhere foreign in Europe, certainly they weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed anymore. The damage to her reputation, were the bourgeoisie to discover she'd been compromised (although Serenity did point out that she and Darien hadn't been _together _together yet.) before her wedding, would be catastrophic and far beyond any sort of repair. The ridicule at any future engagements, were those cruel swaggering tongues to spread such gossip…well Serenity was happy to stay with Rei for now, even if not having Darien curled around her as she slept only contributed to her nasty mood.

And worse still she couldn't even take out her frustration on Darien himself, he'd been kept quite indisposed and verily not by the debutants or the older ladies and duchesses.

Why then? Serenity thought bitterly to herself.

_His mother._

Serenity's future mother-in-law had arrived with her future father-in-law on the same day after Darien's little groping session in their room. Which would have been fine had Serenity not been fast asleep in Darien's bed, her nude body barely covered when his mother came-a-calling. The damn cad Darien himself had been nowhere in sight and as Serenity surveyed Edeline Loup De La Forêt across the table, the older woman suddenly turned, gave her her best disapproving glare and returned to the amiable conversation she was having with Darien and his father. It really made no sense to her, from what she could remember Edeline had always been simply lovely to her, at least from what little contact she had with her. Serenity imagined all sorts of painful ways she'd like to oust Edeline from the house before turning her gaze to her fiancé and what she saw had her releasing a little gasp. Surely she hadn't not seen him in so long as to have missed how he looked now?

She never seen someone who looked so incredibly pale, he was nervous and kept shushing his parents whenever their voices were raised too far. His father was gesturing madly, a disbelieving look on his face and now Edeline had someone else to glare at. Something wasn't right and when Darien caught her staring he grinned at her boyishly, but at the same time waved her away from the table. Mouthing to her _family business._

That man was hiding something.

Serenity rose regally and swept from the dining room, he didn't need to hide what she already knew was the case. His parents didn't approve of her, but the moment the thought entered her head she shucked it off. According to Darien, both Edeline and Richard had adored her when she'd been born and if she really had to admit it to someone, Edeline hadn't really looked angry, but more annoyed in the sense she was peering at Serenity with an almost pitying air about her. But that glare she threw her just then, that held one word within it and Serenity saw it clear as day. It was calling her a _loose woman_, letting her fiancé sleep with her before their nuptials. _Damn you Darien for not being there!_

Serenity shrugged off her sudden flare of temper and wandered off into the gardens, she liked the flowers and had yet to track down the person who grew the roses, she'd quite like to have a window box made up for herself on their balcony. Their scent was her favorite and absolutely beautiful first thing in the morning.

"Stop glaring at her like that mother!" Darien hissed, catching his mother's scathing looks towards Serenity.

"You knew her as a child mother, does little Serenity look the type to be cajoled into several rooms a night? I love her Mother and we are about to be married, she has every right to be sleeping in my bed."

"You're quite right Darien, I_ knew _Miss Delune, but I no longer know her. Who knew she'd turn out to be such a beauty… But that's besides the point and don't think I'm not just as angry at you Darien!" Edeline snapped.

Darien's father merely chuckled at the death glare Edeline was throwing at Serenity's back as she left.

"I suppose it is a good thing the ceremony is tomorrow then, isn't it _dear_? Then you can congratulate the little girl you had such a fondness for as a child." Richard said, winking at Darien. He'd been gesturing so vividly before because he'd wanted to sweep Serenity up in a bear hug, he'd been so fond of the little angel that had verily floated around their house, and yet Darien had hushed him.

Darien fidgeted with his fork, _If he mentioned even one small thing about the waiting crown or her brethren he'd be ruined. And he wouldn't even know that he'd done it._

Darien smiled, but beneath it he was nervous, he hadn't told his parents about the lie he'd told Serenity and he was now simply hoping they wouldn't mention it, he may be Alpha now, but his father had only relinquished the title barely a year ago. Darien knew that if he told his mother she would be out of her chair and off to scare off Serenity by telling her every detail she could, as it was she was appalled her son was marrying a…a….Hussy!

But his father, his father would box his ears and thrash him to a bloody pulp if he ever found out that Darien had actually, knowing full well what he was doing, _lied_ to his fiancé. With no intention to allow her any sort of informed choice before their wedding day. Especially when he'd been so fond of her.

Darien excused himself rather quickly after that, sweeping from the room hurriedly, his nerves were fraying.

_Just one more day. Just one more day, just one more…_

Darien chanted to himself, but as he sat down in his study with a snifter of port in his hand his conscience had a field day on him, berating him in every way possible.

_It's too late, I've made my bed and I've no choice but to lie in it now._

Something was going to happen, he felt it in his bones. Abruptly Darien called for armed guards to be placed around the perimeter of the ceremony. He was too damn close to give in now due to a freak accident or some Fae upstart.

_She's mine._

The sun rose brilliantly on the day of her wedding and Serenity managed to roll herself from bed just before the myriad of maids and ladies of the house bombarded her room with her magnificent wedding dress, flowers, make up and jewelry. The rosy light of dawn cruelly jabbed at Serenity's eyes even as she was tugged across the room with the twittering maids, sleepily Serenity sat at her vanity and slumped, so very tempted to lay her head on folded arms and go back to sleep, was it really necessary to wake at dawn for a wedding at noon?

Emily, now her personal lady's maid tended to her long hair. The brush caressed her head, she let her head fall forward, completely ignoring the Lady's of the house and the maids who were gossiping excitedly. She let her eyes close and let herself relax, maybe if she were lucky they'd let her sleep…

Serenity jerked awake when Emily apologized profusely, but told her in a very quiet voice that she had to style her hair into curls and sweep them up into a coiffure that would carry the silver tiara she would be presented with. Serenity nodded, not really paying attention to what was being said. Her gown caught her eye and again she simply stared at its brilliance.

It was beautiful, absolutely stunning, so much in fact that Serenity was almost afraid to touch it at all. The white dress had a laced front and along the stays were little embroidered roses. The bust of it was low slung and snug, pressing her breasts and displaying them to perfection. The sleeves were gauzy and see-through, they weren't attached to the dress proper but rather separate completely, they were tight at the top in a little cuff that dipped into a Vee, they then puffed out until they tapered to the cuffs at her wrists. The skirt was hooped and sat out from her hips in ruffles of fabric, it was stunning and the pink ribbon that was laced through the bottom of the skirt and along the top of the bodice was so very soft as she caressed it. She'd been tugged and poked and prodded into her white corset, garter, stockings and her many, many petty coats, but as the dress was slipped over her head and Emily did up the stays on the front of the gown Serenity forgot her discomfort. In the mirror there was a reflection of an angel and as she turned from side to side she grinned, her wings had stayed hidden and for that she was grateful.

After this wedding she was planning to completely forget she was a fae. She was going to let Princess Serenity of the Fae court lay to rest with the rest of her race. She could become Lady Loup De La Forêt and she would be happy.

Serenity nodded to herself, up through her windows that had been thrown open since dawn, music began to play and Serenity felt her hands moisten and begin to tremble, the Lady's of the house shuffled her out of the room, excitedly they squealed and twittered delightedly. It was time.

Darien could have leapt with joy, no fae had shown to his wedding and so far his parents hadn't commented and neither had anyone else. Oh he knew very well that Rei was furious, along with most of his council, but they had been sworn to secrecy and thus he knew he wouldn't be having trouble from them either. But still with a wary eye Darien swept the people collected in his garden, no shining gem-like eyes or hair shimmered, but still he wouldn't allow himself to relax. He frowned as his gaze swept the crowd one more time but as he finally caught his first glimpse of Serenity as she descended the steps into the garden his utter elation returned.

_This was it! She was finally to be his, completely and utterly. Bound to him, by her soul, by her heart and by her body._

Darien's heart began to pound in his chest at the beautiful sight of Serenity standing at the end of the white satin laid upon the ground, the aisle. The wedding march began and Serenity took slow confidant steps with her eyes glued to his, the same place they'd been since she'd caught his glance when she was on the stairs. The bride's maids came down the aisle before her but slowly parted to sit in the front row of chairs, leaving his sight unimpeded to take in his Ladylove in the most stunning gown he'd seen.

For all the arguing and late nights cooped up in the parlour, Serenity didn't even notice the pink satin covering of the chairs or the beautiful white satin bows and streamers threaded through the surrounding garden, nor did she notice the red roses threaded through the archway underneath which the pastor and Darien stood, she didn't notice a damn thing except the man who was grinning so boyishly at her.

A charming smile lit her face and as she reached him, Darien took her shaking hands into his, squeezing them tightly to him, quickly he dropped a kiss to her hands. The pastor frowned but started the ceremony in the odd tongue of the Warewolf. Serenity didn't mind not being able to understand completely, this was just another step towards her becoming Lady Loup De La Forêt instead of the sad little orphan without a home. The tones of the language were low and beautifully rolling, dipping and rising to a crescendo, it sounded more like the pastor was singing rather than speaking. The pastor linked their hands and made ancient runes in the air above them. Finally the pastor switched to english and Darien nodded to him, tugging Serenity to face him instead of the grumpy old man.

This was it. It no longer mattered whether Serenity found out about the rest of the fae now. He had only to say these words and she would be his forever, whether she wanted him or not. Malachite, his best man, held the silver tiara in his hands, and behind Serenity, Mina stood with the silver Alpha ceremonial crown as well.

"Serenity, place your left hand over my heart and cover my own with your right." Darien said earnestly, placing his left hand on her heart. Serenity readily complied.

"Repeat after me dearest, okay?" Serenity nodded with tears in her eyes this was the happiest day of her life, she would be accepted by this family, by this community and she could be a part of something, her tears shined in her eyes and yet Darien seemed rash and pushy, like he desperately needed everything to happy now. If this was their wedding day, the one day that was simply theirs and theirs alone… why did Darien seem to be rushing this?

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours

If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours

Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours

I am given." Darien said, and immediately ribbons of awareness tangled between them, he felt her excitement and he felt her own heartbeat within his chest.

Serenity let a tear fall, such beautiful words she had never heard, her mouth opened to repeat them, annunciating them slowly, taking her time even as Darien seemed to tighten his grip on her hands just that little bit more.

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours," Serenity said, one ribbon tangled itself between them and she could feel his heart beat, his lungs filling and expelling air.

"If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours." She felt his happiness flooding her and yet there was something else…something hidden, it was dark and seemed to tap at her consciousness, there was something that he'd kept hidden, it was just beyond her grasp… but that was ridiculous! He'd never lie to her, he was marrying her after all, right? Serenity shook off her odd feeling and continued.

"Should death come anon…" A sudden commotion disrupted Serenity, shouts and the sound of swords clashing. Serenity leaned away from Darien a little bit, peering outside the ring of roses to see what the disturbance was. A scuffle had broken out beyond the boundary and for just a moment Serenity thought she'd seen the flash of a great pair of wings…

Darien jerked Serenity's gaze back to him, a more desperate look on his face would have been impossible.

"Serenity, keep going, please, you must finish these quickly." Darien implored her, resting his forehead to hers, squeezing her hands in his. _One more sentence darling, one more and I'll be yours for life and you shall be mine._

Serenity was glancing over his shoulder, petit warriors were coming ever closer, barely being held back by the guards surrounding the ceremony. What on earth was going on? She glanced from the fight back to Darien, trying to concentrate on him.

"S-should death come anon, 'Twill be my life for yours." Serenity said, her face now held between Darien's hands as he had grasped them to keep her eyes on his. Why wasn't he worried about what was happening? They could be dangerous, all these people were in danger!

One lone man burst into the Garden where the ceremony was being held, blood was splashed all over his body and he was barely able to stumble towards Darien and a Stunned Serenity.

"Damn it Serenity! Finish the vows!" Darien growled, harshly gripping her hands now, shoving her right hand over his and clamping her left to his heart.

Momentarily frightened Serenity muttered the last of her vows, hissing as he finally let hands go.

"I am given."

Darien crushed his lips to hers as an outraged shout caught her attention, pulling her from Darien's embrace.

"NO! My Queen!" The man rushed forward. 

Serenity felt her eyes widen and disbelief turned her veins to ice, not allowing her to move an inch. The man had wings, wings like hers. His eyes and hair glowed like gems and as more of them poured into the Garden she finally saw the very man she'd been unable to ask questions about saunter up to them cockily.

"Imagine an Alpha Male marrying the Queen of the fae and not even inviting her court." Seiya sneered, a large sword held in his hand that dripped with blood.

Serenity opened her mouth to say something…anything, but nothing could pass through her lips and slowly she seemed to take in what was around her like a spectator watching a horrible battle, and yet all the while she could not tear her gaze from Seiya's glittering wings, and of the men behind him. She noticed that all of their hair were in shades of gem stones and their skin seemed to be golden, not tanned to a golden brown, but simply golden… they even seemed to shine in the sun light….what on earth was going on?

Darien shoved Serenity roughly behind him, an exceptionally easy task considering her shock, growling, he allowed his guards and generals to surround them, their swords drawn.

"Get out of here Seiya!" Darien snapped.

At the sound of Darien's voice Serenity was pulled back to reality.

"Darien? Darien what does he mean? Who are these people? What are these people? Darien!" Serenity lightly punched his shoulders to get his attention, his entire body was taught, strung as tight as a bow. And he wouldn't turn to her, wouldn't even turn his face to give her a smile of reassurance. What was happening?

"Go on and tell her _Darien._" Seiya sneered.

"Tell her who we are, tell her _what_ we are. And then, then, you can tell her why you lied."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N, I'M SO SORRY!! my dad is technologically retarded! and the boy i was staying with (my friends boyfriend, by the way) his mum was an absolute nazi about online safety and was blocked. Sorry! i really am. (by the by, someone's last review was named "moonlit maid fan" that gave me the fuzzies and i smiled for hours afterwards. that was really lovely.)

Chapter 18

Things were happening too fast, damn those fae for interrupting his wedding! He'd had plans, ideas and nicely thought out tactics to avoid such a confrontation but they were all useless now. He had no where to run, not with his faithful Generals standing at the ready in front of him and a wife that was now in shock behind him, beating his back with her tiny fists and begging him to turn to her.

His four generals were strung just as tightly as he was, swords drawn and each of them battle ready to protect their Alpha couple. Time was running from him, Serenity was hissing her unending line of questions into his ear, begging for the answers he was not ready to give, the Fae were descending on them and coming entirely too close for comfort. Desperately Darien was trying to think of a way to get Serenity away from this, from all of this, but Seiya wasn't making this easy and now he'd have to fight them. Shed fairy blood on sacred ground… 'The Compact' be damned.

Fortunately for Darien at that moment, although how the thought had escaped him was absolutely ludicrous, his entire pack turned to their wolf form and surrounded them, baring their teeth and growling. More came up behind the Fae forcing them forward, allowing them no escape.

Seiya grinned in a sick and blood thirsty way when only silence greeted him.

"I see you've chosen to fight us Alpha, very well. But know this, you have two days to return our Queen to us lest bloodshed continue on these sacred grounds…Although I doubt you'll be needing those two days. Why, she looks ready to bolt now." He couldn't help digging in his claws further. She would be his before the end of the month!

Seiya simply turned without a backward glance, signaling the score of men he'd brought with him to retreat.

Darien said nothing, allowing his pack to drive the fairies away, chasing them off his land until they look flight and headed north into Scotland.

With only the Generals left in human form around them, Darien turned to face Serenity. She wouldn't look at him, wouldn't turn her beautiful eyes up to him. Her tiny fists were shaking at her sides, he finally noticed as he stared down at her, unable to utter one single syllable that her entire body was shaking, with tears? With hurt? With pain? Through the new ribbons of awareness Darien could feel the disbelief and betrayal she felt, but slowly the hurt began to ice over her veins, spreading to her heart… Darien began to panic.

"Serenity I…"

"Don't." She said sharply, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"But Serenity, I only…" Darien placed a hand on his arm, gently caressing her skin through the gauzy fabric of her sleeve.

"Damn it! I said don't!" She snapped, reefing her arm violently from his grip.

"You will allow me to speak to you! Let me explain..." Darien grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze to his. His breath stalled in his lungs, her blue eyes were dark and opaque, they told him nothing of the turbulence crushing his Bunny from the inside out, and yet he felt every last wave of pain.

"Explain what?" She said in a very deceptively calm voice, her eyebrows high up on her forehead. Darien stayed silent, he'd never heard such a dead voice from his beloved Bunny, it was at this moment even before she'd begun to speak that Darien realized how much he'd hurt her.

"Explain that you could take away my very world from me, make me feel as if my everything had shattered at my feet? And doing so when you knew I had no way of really knowing! Explain then how you could, with a straight face play hero to the poor kin-less orphan? Or wait, maybe you could explain to me how you could watch me slowly _die_ inside and still feel no need to tell me about your lie Darien. And after that, you can explain how you could manipulate our time together as children and with an empty promise of happiness get me to marry you." Serenity would not allow herself to begin screaming at him, nor would she allow the tears swimming in her eyes to fall. She tore her chin from his grip and looked away. She would not lose another shred of dignity to this man, this cruel, heartless man.

"I only did it to make sure you'd…" Darien tried again, there must be some way to explain how he'd been thinking at the time, surely she'd believe him. He loved her so much.

"Sure I'd what? That I'd stay with you Darien? Yes I can imagine how hard it would be to make the trip to Scotland every now and then to visit me, of course it was a better idea to tell me my race was _extinct. _You know something Darien? Had you simply come to me and said you made a mistake… The shattered fool I was! I would have believed you!" Serenity gave up on trying not to show her emotions to him, she wouldn't allow her tears of hurt to fall, he didn't deserve her heart-felt hurt, all he would be getting would be her Gael-rage, passed down through the generations, her family was famous for it. _Her dead family. _

Darien admitted to himself, though he may have thought of retracting his lie he'd been so scared that she would mark him as a liar… would she have truly believed him? Darien felt like a scalded puppy, and still he'd never thought to simply visit her in Scotland? Of course he could have wooed her after she'd returned to court, it would have made a powerful alliance, an alliance he now had, but at what price? Darien could have slapped himself when he realized that her grandmother was queen, she couldn't be required to take over…But as the youthful fool he was he'd been so impatient to have her, to keep her near…He'd been so scared of losing her again. And now here he stood with his love slipping through his frantically grasping fingers. He felt her heart tearing itself into pieces and he nearly cried out at the pain of it, a pain he was only getting a reflection of…what torture had he inflicted on his mate?

Darien felt the thick cloak of remorse firmly encompass his shoulders, he could feel her heart breaking, could feel her slowly cutting herself off from him. But looking down at her face he'd never know, had he not used the druid wedding vows that now bound their souls together. Darien waved his hand in front of his chest and he could feel the tiny silken thread that, while invisible, now linked him physically to Serenity herself, he gave it a short tug and Serenity met his gaze sharply having felt the pull deep in her heart.

"I did it because I love you Serenity." Darien looked into her eyes, and for a moment he saw that she was softening to him. But after that brief flicker it was gone, replaced by anger and a rage that he had no idea such a small package could carry. Clearly love had been the wrong word to use.

"_You love me?_" Serenity asked incredulously.

Darien nodded, reaching out to take her into his arms, if he kissed her now surely she would…

Serenity's knee came up hard and fast into his groin, the mind splitting pain had him doubling over and curling into a ball at her feet, rocking slowly he groaned, trying valiantly not to empty the contents of his stomach on her beautiful satin shoes.

"You bastard! How dare you try to use love against me! You don't lie to those you love! You don't lie to your friends…are you saying I am neither? Of course I am neither, tell me was I easy to coerce to your bed? Did you laugh every time you watched me crying? Did you tell your wolf friends of how easily little Serenity Delune fell for you? How dare you use the one thing I was desperate for against me!" Serenity felt her voice crack but continued on.

"You _used_ me Darien, you used me because we were once friends and you wanted a pretty woman on your arm. I was your plaything, you held all the cards, the ability to tell me anything and everything to ensure you would have me. I loved you and you played with me like a damn toy! Now you've tied me to you under false pretences. Don't think I don't know what those supposed 'special' vows have done, I can feel the thread and you should know I will never forgive you for binding my soul to yours. I can never marry another thanks to your flight of fancy, and through your lies you have banished me to a love-less life, no children, no way to continue on the royal line! So don't you dare use love against me Darien, you've wielded it as your sword and congratulations, you have destroyed me." Serenity could say no more, her voice so choked with tears that she fled from the garden back to the castle, her figure a flutter of skirts and wild tears.

Darien could feel the shattered pieces of her heart, he felt her as the cold descended over her body and he could feel her mind cutting itself off from him. He had so much to say, so much to atone for, he knew that. But damn it! He hadn't been able to say a damned thing! The pain in his bollocks was so pointed he didn't even dare trying to move for the next half hour, let alone speak. She'd not allowed him the ability to speak on his own behalf, not allowed him to defend himself. Truly all of her compassion had fled from her, he'd never dreamed his lie would snow-ball into this.

Slowly Darien stood, his shoulders squared resolutely as he made his slow way to the castle, guilt dogging his steps, he had to explain, had to get her to stay, he could make up for it… He could!

He knew exactly where she would be, after all she'd been no where else, had no idea of the other rooms in his house except for his and Rei's and with most of her things still in Darien's room, surely she would be there packing, this thought pushed Darien into a jog.

He pushed open his heavy oak door, leaning against the frame he saw his newly made wife, not packing but collapsed in his armchair by the hearth. She'd curled herself into the chair with her feet pulled to her chest and her arms encircling them.

"I will be leaving here, as soon as possible if you please." Serenity said in a voice devoid of emotion, surely if she began to show her heart she'd never stop and then the tears would come and she feared, as much as she had thought her heart had broken after she'd been told of her race's extinction, she knew that had been nothing to how she felt now. Cold desolate and utterly, utterly alone. The tears would come and she would be putty in his hands.

"No, if you please." Darien shot back at her, closing the door behind him and locking it firmly behind his back, leaning back on the door and crossing his arms.

Serenity didn't say anything for a moment, and then she rose from her chair, unfolding herself from it was more accurate for as she stood her wings shimmered into life behind her, seemingly materializing from the chair itself.

"I beg your pardon?" Serenity said quietly, surely she'd misheard him, how could he expect her to stay after his betrayal? After all he'd done to her he still expected her to stay with him? _Well he's certainly in for a nasty shock._

"You heard me my little angel, you won't be going anywhere, you are my wife. Bound to me and me alone and I'll not have my wife off running with fairies when she has duties here." Darien said firmly, internally he was searching her face for any sign of her love for him, he'd been so sure he'd seen it swimming in her eyes in the last month or so…no one could simply stop loving someone.

"Running off with fairies? I doubt you can say such a thing when your wife _is _a fairy. What duties Darien? I've none to my knowledge and you got on fine without me before." Serenity felt her body shuddering at the amount of energy it took to stop herself from falling apart, already her voice shook with unexpressed pain and fury.

"You are the lady of the house now, you attend to my needs and the needs of any of the children here, until you have your own of course."

"_Your needs_?" Serenity scoffed, she could only think of one need she would be filling and that was the need for a shovel and a coffin.

"You've no right to keep me here Darien, and I will not allow you to woo me again with your lying tongue. Seiya has given you two days to return me and so I am formally informing you _husband_, that when they return I will be leaving with them. _Whether you allow me or not_. I may be your wife Darien but I will _never _love you." Serenity picked up her small bag at her feet, and swung her traveling cloak around her, how fitting for it to be black as midnight, the color of mourning. Serenity acknowledged that she _was _indeed in mourning, the little boy from so long ago could never have lied to her face. The little boy who had kissed her cheek so tenderly as a child was dead and so too had the naïve Bunny of so many years. She was lying in a grave next to that boy and there was nothing that could bring her back now.

The small bag felt curiously heavy and yet it carried only what had been made for her while she was here, having brought nothing with her from the Elliot's…oh how far away that night seemed now.

Serenity made for the door, she didn't even look at Darien, lest he see the unbridled hurt in her eyes. But Darien would not move, he had a black scowl on his face, one that unfurled whilst she'd been speaking and suddenly the room seemed to be colder. He hadn't moved but slowly his seemingly calm gaze shifted to her.

Rage filled his eyes, his gaze was far from calm and now that she was looking at him that thread was near vibrating with all of the fury from his crushed pride. Serenity snorted, he actually believed she would have stayed with him… well he would be rid of such thoughts, Serenity reached for the door handle, giving him a pointed look to move, however the sudden coldness in his stare had her frozen in place and her entire body suddenly gripped with a sort of fear.

"So now you've said what you needed Serenity, let me make one thing _very_ clear." Darien said in a low and dangerous tone.

He forcibly took her bag from her hand, throwing it over her shoulder; it hit the wall with satisfactory thump. He shifted himself until he stood before her, right between her exit and the room, and with measured steps he began to crowd her, backing her back into the room. The anger on his face had momentarily shocked her into silence. But now as he began bullying her back towards, she blushed with memory, the bed. She stopped moving backwards and planted her tiny hands on his chest, pushing him away from her.

She may as well have tried shoving the castle into the sea.

"You. Are. My. Wife." He grit out, taking her wrists in his firm grasp.

"You are not going anywhere Serenity, you agreed to this marriage and I will not be allowing my wife to leave me. And even before our wedding night too." Darien said, harshly gripping her wrists in his viselike grip, his last sentence had her tense in his arms, suddenly quite eager to get as far form this man as was possible.

"You'll never be rid of me Serenity, _I love you_. I have bound us together and, do you feel this?" Darien gave a sharp tug on the thread connecting them, it jerked her forward into his chest where he let his wrists go to wrap his arms around her back, trapping her hands from doing a single damned thing.

"I will always know where you are, I will always be able to find you." Darien hissed into her ear, before swooping in quickly to press his lips to hers, punishing her and reminding her who he was and exactly what he had in mind. Cruelly his hands dug into her sides, pulling her towards him, his slid them over her hips and grazed her breasts.

Serenity began to let the indignant anger control her, how dare Darien try something like this after deceiving her and hurting her? He should be on his knees begging her forgiveness! Serenity felt as if she were going to shatter, how easy it would be to simply give in to Darien, forget about the Fae and simply live out her life, ignoring the fact that her husband who claimed to love her had lied to her… Serenity wouldn't allow him to do such a thing, she'd embarrassed herself in front of this man and she was sure he'd laughed at her behind her back, probably lamenting to his Generals how easy she was to deceive, how easy to manipulate…

Serenity felt her knee come up instinctively, but Darien was ready and shielded himself expertly with his hand, taking the opportunity to run his hand up her thigh.

"I won't fall for that one twice sweet wife."

Serenity could feel panic setting in, never before had she felt so acutely feminine but unfortunately with femininity also came the realization that Darien was quite a bit stronger than her, taller and wider he could do whatever he liked and she'd be unable to stop him.

With a strength that surprised even her, Serenity shoved him away, beating her wings got her to the door and an odd magic she hadn't known she had either, had flown her bag to her hand and the lock had sprung from the door, flying out the window, shattering the glass in it's wake.

"You're a bastard Darien Loup De La Forêt, and I will never forgive you for what you have done, nor shall I ever love you. Never will you make a fool of me again."

Darien had began stalking towards her, his arms outstretched to grab her, however (and with quite a stunned look on both of their faces too.) Serenity disappeared into a myriad of bubbles, vanishing from him and leaving him feeling empty and shattered like the glass pane behind him.

"NO!" He roared.

Darien collapsed to his knees, seducing her had been a last ditch effort to get her to stay, to listen to him and to let him apologize. But his anger had over taken any reason behind his words, he was angry, not at her for leaving him, for he knew that it was his own doing and thus he was angry at himself, if he had a chance to do it all again he would never have lied to her… hell he would never have sent her off into the woods by herself…

How had things gone so wrong?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N what's up homies? Lol. Just kidding! Here's the next chapter it's a little more of an inbetweener if you know what I mean. Sorry about that. I'll update soon I promise, but I suppose I should be telling you now that I'm starting school again tomorrow (SIGH) and so I only have a few more chapters pre-written for you, so (and I'll totally let you know first) if I run out of prewritten chapters you'll have to wait that little bit longer until I can write each chapter before posting it, but I'll keep up my every two days as long as I can.

Chapter 19

The big smile that stretched painfully across Serenity's face, (only to not be returned by the stale faced woman in front of her) was completely fake and felt as if it were contorting the muscles of her lips unnaturally. These days all of her smiles were strained and most of the time she didn't even bother anymore, after all it would seem she was the only creature to smile inside these walls, the castle was big and empty, even the children were sagely silent without a hint of a smirk on their tiny faces as they walked calmly through the airy empty halls.

The Fae were a curious bunch, their skin both of men and women, were shades that ranged from purest silver, much like Serenity's hair to the brightest sunny gold, juxtaposition to their personalities which were cold as ice and just as responsive.

Children were different; their skin was an unhealthy white until they hit puberty and then they changed to whatever hue was dominant in their family. Their hair sparkled like gems, all sorts of colors and yet it was muted, almost as if their hair was grown as bright as sunshine only to be turned dull by the crushing uniformity of this castle and it's occupants.

They were ghosts, pale in comparison to what they should be, almost as if they were half dead already. Serenity shuddered, this place would have been torture to her vivacious mother who was always so full of life, so cheerful and happy, her laughter had been like tinkling glass. It was one of the few things she could remember of her parents, her father's warm hands and her mother's laugh. Serenity bid the woman in front of her goodbye, her eyes staring at her a moment longer before she left.

Their eyes were the only part of them that didn't seem muted in color, they were iridescent like Serenity's, constantly changing color and swirling unnaturally. Everything here was unnatural, the fae were unnaturally beautiful, their features unnaturally clear and unblemished…this place didn't sit well, not well at all.

Serenity looked around where she sat and could see the difference, one of many, between the wolves and these soulless creatures, the men were decidedly feminine, they seemed more delicate than the Ware's or humans she'd met. Men and women surrounded her, all of them stunningly beautiful and yet behind their perfect faces was…nothing. They were cold and dead, even their voices, while lilting and somewhat musical, held no infliction, no joy nor sorrow nor anger….nothing. Cold as ice nothing stared at her when she looked into the eyes of these people, simply a dark abyss of absolute darkness.

When they sat and ate there was nothing, no sound and no chatter, they spoke only when spoken to and their answers were uninterested and decidedly indifferent, like they couldn't care less what she did. Suddenly Serenity brought her fork down on her plate, clanging it loudly. All of those dead eyes turned to her in askance, she said nothing and they simply returned to their plates. Nothing again, nothing lost and nothing gained, surely she'd go mad in this place.

Serenity excused herself to the garden, plucking the skirts of her large white elaborate gown from the floor, cursing it for the millionth time. What with it's many petticoats and strange under things, all of them with large lace-able holes for her wings, should she choose to reveal them.

Serenity practically ran from the dining room, she was different even here. Where she had been a silver angel-like Lady at Darien's home, here she was the black sheep. Her long hair didn't shine in any gemlike colors, her skin had little cinnamon freckles on her nose and her eyes were alight with her emotions. She choked back a sob, they may as well have been dead, _I don't belong here. _

Serenity shook that feeling off, she had no where else, these people needed her. She was supposed to be here! They wanted her here…didn't they? Serenity felt a stab of loneliness, and immediately and not for the first time either, her mind turned back to Darien. He'd made her feel wanted, loved and cherished there'd always been a _something _in his gaze…

"Loved indeed!" Serenity muttered angrily. Once more banishing any thoughts of _the liar_ from her mind.

Serenity's cheeks were flushed and her skin was pale but had the human tinge of pink and the lightest hint of brown. She'd never take on that golden or silver hue. She would be just as different here as she'd been in the village as a child.

She stuck out here, like a big and unsightly sore thumb, everything here was pale. The castle itself was made from the finest glass, magically fortified by magic to be ten times stronger than steel. Inside the elaborately carved castle there was nothing but cold white marble. Her bed was a large four poster, it's posts painted white and engraved with ancient runes of protection. The rest of her bed was white as well, matching the white silk sheets and pillows that covered the feather tick mattresses. The white marble floor was covered in part by large plush white fur rugs.

Even the fire places, prone to their sootiness and impossible to keep clean were _white_.

No portraits of past Queens and kings hung upon the walls and the only decoration, large vases of flowers placed between every doorframe, were _white_ lilies.

Serenity walked through the garden, it was silent. No laughing children, no chattering women and no chuckling men. White roses filled the garden and in the middle of it a marble fountain surrounded by a bench made out of white quartz, shot through with pink veins sat proudly above the delicate flora.

Serenity let her strained smile fall from her face, _not that they'll notice._ She leaned back on her hands and sighed, these people seemed like they lived their lives behind cold white masks. They showed nothing and Serenity had begun to think that they felt nothing as well.

Serenity threw her mind back to the passion she'd felt in _his _arms, the sensations of his lips against hers. The heat of his body behind her, cuddling her solidly to his chest. She'd known passion, she'd known desire…she thought she'd known love.

_Maybe, _Serenity thought suddenly, _Maybe I'm just like them, maybe I'm not feeling anything after all. Darien can't break my heart if I'm numb…_

Serenity threw that thought away, she'd know that what she felt was real, his touch made her tremble and his breath made her shiver. She wasn't like these people…She didn't belong again.

The Fae made her feel dead, numb…And that feeling left her horrified, it was a wonder why they even lived at all. She'd called a council meeting to introduce herself and settle into her role as governing ruler and Queen. Although, Serenity thought to herself, it was odd, she wasn't meant to have taken over so quickly but the sudden death of her grandmother was unexpected and apparently a mystery. After being briefed by Seiya himself, she'd sat down and smiled warmly. She asked about taxes.

"Whatever pleases you my Queen Serenity."

She asked about renovations to the castle and village.

"Whatever pleases you my Queen Serenity."

Needless to say Serenity was ready to tear out her own hair by the end of the meeting. It's like they had no opinion about anything, she almost wanted to get them angry just to see if she'd get a reaction. Just before she'd adjourned the meeting she'd asked sarcastically.

"Should I commit genocide on all blue haired fae children?" Serenity stared at them incredulously.

"Whatever pleases you my Queen Serenity."

She'd stomped from the meeting, slamming the door…more than once.

She'd held out hope that mayhap the older gentlemen of the council were just that, old council men. That mayhap the courtiers closer to her age would be more lifelike.

She was wrong.

She danced with them, they showed no happiness, nor any desire to hold her, nor a desire to get rid of her. She'd stomped on one man's foot and still he'd shown nothing. He was a moving statue of marble and ice, indifferent to pain or pleasure… _I'd rather be dead._

Everyone was cold and impersonal and as she looked out over the sea of people before her, all of them dressed in white of course and dancing in measured, controlled steps, all in unison…

She'd never felt more alone.

A slumped figure sat in the high backed leather chair facing the flickering fire. A bottle of whiskey was clutched loosely in his hand and then was maladroitly brought to his lips from the side, only to be thrown to the floor when the bottle yielded only one last drop. As it rolled and hit the ground it clinked with the several more that littered the floor around his feet. Darien stared dispassionately at the bottles, only to slowly drag his gaze back to the fire…

All he saw was her face.

"…_I will __**never**__ love you."_

It played through his head again and again and again, getting louder and louder until he thought he'd surely go deaf from her very last sentiment to him being screamed into his ear.

He dreamt about her, only in his dreams she didn't just leave, oh no… his mind wasn't that merciful, in his dreams she pulled a bloody knife from her wedding dress and stabbed him through the heart, sneering up at him and spitting in his face as he stumbled backwards, dropping to his knees, begging her to stay with him… to love him as he'd loved her.

"_I will __**never**__ love you." _

She'd never love him…he'd done that to her. He'd killed something inside her with the lie he'd told and the mistakes he'd made. He'd been the one to fill her eyes with such hurt and pain, sorrow and rage and not only _once_, but _twice_!

Her eyes were what kept him awake now, after she'd pulled her knife it was her eyes that poured into him all of her emotions. Her rage and her hatred, it was like a physical force that, with it's red hot poker, jabbed him again and again in his heart from inside his chest where he could nothing to stop the invariable torture. Darien looked to his whiskey, his sweet sedative that kept his wife's eyes from him, that kept her broken voice from his head and kept her touch from his skin.

When he passed out, he didn't dream, he didn't think. Darien picked up another bottle of whiskey taking a swig after swiftly tossing the cap over his shoulder, he wouldn't be needing it. He sighed harshly as the liquid burned his throat. A small price to pay for the momentary peace it brought him.

"_You can't possibly be surprised Darien." Rei said softly, her husband at her side and a small commiserating pout of her lips._

"I know that!" Darien bellowed, throwing his bottle in the fire. Where it shattered, the fire flared for a moment, only to settle a moment later.

"I know." He said more softly, clutching his head in his hands and leaning over his knees.

Rei's first comment to him, after having ignored him for a time, had struck true and came back to him several times a day. He had no right to be feeling as if he'd died inside the moment she'd disappeared. It was his fault, he knew that, all of it was his fault.

"I know…"

Darien started to frantically grab at the air in front of his chest, above his heart, sitting up straight in his chair he felt near hysterical until he found it. He sighed in relief, the gossamer thin thread that connected him to Serenity was still there.

On the nights Darien made it to his bed he clung desperately to that thread and sometimes he would swear it had vibrated with her laugh, warm and comforting it surrounded him, covering him like a blanket right before he fell into the oblivion of sleep.

Seiya steepled his fingers together and glared down at his desk. The stupid chit was being stubborn.

Hadn't he been there to comfort her? Hadn't he been the one to take care of her until she could stop crying long enough to finally begin her duties? He touched her arm, trailed his fingers across her hand and whispered in her ear. And yet here he sat, without his new plaything and all because she wasn't falling for him!

This wasn't how it was supposed to work out! She was supposed to be so angry at Darien that she'd fall into his arms, and then straight into his bed.

He knew why and he was completely frustrated by how hard it was going to be now. He'd been called away on military errands and was unable to return until recently, she'd been coping on her own for three weeks! He had hoped she'd still be crushed, desperate for some solidarity and a comforting shoulder to cry on still. What he hadn't counted on was her blending into the castle, she was still devastated he could tell, only instead of girlish tears and tantrums she was fading into the background. She'd slipped into a prison of her own making, a cold and desperate place, a place no one could reach her now.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't still be trying his dirtiest tricks to get her to come to him.

Seiya contemplated his situation, the damn chit was upset and ignoring the world and probably feeling damn lonely too…

He grinned, although it was more like a cruel twist of his lips.

Lonely?

Oh he could use lonely.

Seiya chuckled to himself, of course she'd be lonely! And desperately seeking some warmth she would run to him the moment he showed his affections for her… poor little thing with no family either…

His gifts would woo her to his arms and his illusions would bring her to his bed, he only needed her willingness once and then she'd be his to do with as he pleased. He'd shower her in affection and what humans and those foolish Wares considered love.

After all a King loves and cherishes his Queen, even if said Queen ends up having an unfortunate _accident _on her wedding night. Of course he'd be strong for his deceased wife and Queen, oh he'd be the vigilante getting revenge on his wife's death…declaring war on the Werewolves, all in retribution for her ill-fated death by mauling.

He'd rule and get his revenge on the Loup De La Forêt pack if it was the last thing he did. After all, the last woman he'd stolen from right under Darien's nose had been so delightful.

She'd had an _unfortunate accident_ too.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N hey guys!!! I'm back at school! (GRUMBLE!!!) lol. And right At this moment you're saving me from math homework! (horror movie music…think psycho. Lol) Well anyway here's another chapter!! I know I'm a few hours early, but I'm too tired to stay up till midnight anymore. (not that I really think you'll be complaining! "aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww EARLY???" lol) (OOOH! Also if this seems a bit chip choppy, it's because I'd had such trouble writing it, I knew what I wanted to say but it wouldn't come out in English! Or….any other language really! But I am pretty happy with it in any case.)

Chapter 20

Seiya clenched his fists in the doorway of the conference room, the female version of 'The Study'. Serenity hadn't left this room in three days and she couldn't very well be falling for him when she was moping over that mongrel Darien! When she was holed up in here they was no way to even get one single second of her undivided attention.

He'd _tried_ flowers.

_Seiya carried in the blood red roses, dozens were laden in his arms the baby's breath seeming to blaze against the deep red. He presented them to Serenity with a great flourish, his most debonair smile upon his delicately handsome face._

_Serenity took one look at the roses and began crying, she shook her head and ran away, tripping on her skirts on the way. _

"_I'm sorry Seiya, their his. My wedding…they were there I j-just can't see them right now…" Her mumbled apology had come hours later when he'd tracked her down in the kitchens._

Seiya felt his grip on the doorjamb tighten, he hadn't stopped there, he'd tried gifting her a small fluffy puppy. It was tiny and curled against his chest, a little husky that was exotic for London and simply adorable with it's floppy ears and big brown eyes…

"_He's wonderful Seiya really…I-I just think I've had enough of dogs and wolfs, I'm sure you'll agree…"_

_Seiya had taken the pup away, shoving it into the hands of a passing maid._

It was frustrating really, she wouldn't accept his gifts and she did her best to avoid him during the day. He couldn't comfort her when all she did was insist on being alone and moping in the closest dark corner she could find.

Seiya entered the room, but one foot inside the door and the tiny pup from a few days before began growling shrilly at him. Serenity's head came up suddenly, when she saw him she forced a smile to her lips in greeting.

"Cook was going to put him down if no one was going to take care of him…and he is sweet." Serenity clicked her tongue and the pup padded over to her side, sitting on her foot protectively.

"I see." Seiya felt the burst of triumph, his gift meant that when she looked at that dog she was reminded of him…although maybe she wasn't, she may very well look at that pup and see that other sordid mongrel. In any case she'd accepted that pup and it was from him in any sense.

Serenity was slumped in a chair, her upper body on the table with her head leaning on her folded arms. Seiya came around the table swiftly when she didn't move or say anything else. Slowly, so as not to frighten her (no need to get her suspicions aroused…yet) his hands found her shoulders and began to gently knead them, working out the knots and tension. His hands tingled nicely and his mind was suddenly swash with thoughts of touching her back, only skin to skin…both of them naked and, at least on his part, willing.

Serenity flinched away as if he'd stuck her, she'd started to feel foggy, like he was putting a spell on her. It was a horrible feeling of falling. She was up from that chair and whirling around to face him quick as lightning, a sharp glare on her features. She'd never be duped again, not by any man alive. Never again.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped, the first emotion he'd seen in days.

"I see, so you do still feel. Calm down my petit lapin **(A/N little Bunny),** you looked tired I was only trying to relieve some of that tension that has been tensing your body for days. I meant no ill intent."

Serenity looked at him, Seiya hadn't left her side and thus she'd come to hide in her conference room to stay away from him. His hands made her skin crawl, gone were the feelings of kinship and recognition, now there was only the cold and unpleasant shiver he sent up her spine and her overwhelming want to run as far from him as she could. Unfortunately he insisted on being around her constantly… She wasn't an idiot and nor had her memory failed her, when she'd met him in the hall of Darien's castle he'd gotten quite a reception. And she would never trust again, whether Seiya was a Fae or not didn't matter. He was a man, that was all that mattered.

"_We'll put this unpleasantness behind us when you bring her back to us." Darien sneered._

He'd done something to the Pack and as much as she despised…that person she wasn't thinking about right now… he'd clearly done something horrible to have the entire house bear down on him like that. Serenity sighed inwardly, she couldn't ask him what had happened and right now he looked so innocent, his gaze held sympathy and concern for her. And for once in the last month she felt like someone finally gave a damn whether she lived or died…but why did he care? He reached out for her hand in every meeting and every time he saw her in the hall. His fingers traced her skin whenever he was near her. And each touch made her want to vomit.

Serenity looked him over, classically handsome in the Fae sense he was darker than most of the fairies that fluttered through these halls, and he'd been perfectly lovely to her, maybe she was just suspicious of everyone because of how badly Darien had hurt her. The man in front of her couldn't have done anything bad, another of Darien's lies no doubt.

_No doubt._

Seiya reached for her hand and pulled her up from her chair (Serenity fought the overwhelming urge to yank her hand away from his grip, trying to instead keep the contents of her stomach down.)

"I'm here for you Serenity." With that said he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her. His arms were long and seemed to wrap around her like a steel vise, she tamped down the panic that rose momentarily, he was bigger than her, stronger too and like Darien he could whatever he pleased and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Serenity was shocked even though her arms came up to surround his waist out of habit she was stunned by how cold he was. Actually physically cold, like he was made of ice. After a single moment in his arms she shoved him away…he wasn't right, something wasn't right…he intended her harm. Surely it was a response of her irrational fear, Seiya wouldn't hurt her, Serenity's gaze flickered to the door, mentally she timed how long it would take her to run to it, and she weighed whether she could make it there before him.

Serenity crossly shoved the ridiculous thoughts from her mind, Seiya wasn't the one that had used his body against her, he hadn't crowded her nor demanded anything from her…yet. And yet storm clouds seemed to gather in his gaze.

Unconsciously Serenity searched for and found the thread just above her heart, clutching it instinctively. Seiya was scaring her with the look in his eyes now. Affronted and angry he quickly turned on his heel to get his emotions under control.

Serenity turned on her heel as well, tamping down her unreasonable panic when he'd touched her. Disgusted with herself she let the thread go, Darien was no better… he'd only hurt her if she tugged for help.

"Your birthday is soon isn't it Serenity?" Seiya asked casually, turning back to face her, Serenity doing the same.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, her adrenaline only calming down slowly within her breast, she cleared her throat. Her fingers twitched towards the thread again.

"Yes it is."

"Splendid! We shall throw a ball for you my dear and we'll invite everyone you need to be introduced too, that'll save us having to call meeting after meeting to arrange personal dates of engagement. I'll organize it for you, so just sit and try to relax." Seiya swept from the room before he throttled Serenity… the damn stubborn chit!

She _would _fall for him. By fair means or foul.

Serenity watched Seiya practically march out of the door, she groaned, she'd insulted him by pulling back so quickly.

She slumped back in her chair, and now she'd have to face actual people, other than the Fae and be cheerful about it. She felt the warm familiar blanket of depression settle back on her.

Her eyes became heavy and she dreamt of the life that could have been with the man she feared she still loved. Despite his faults.

Rei sat behind Darien's desk in his study going through the big pile of mail that had piled up over the last month. Most of them were invoices and bills for the recent acquisitions of her nursery, a few were for gowns and extra clothing for the various women and children of the house, these Rei simply tossed into the accounting pile, she'd have Thomas look at them later.

The clock struck one and Rei's head darted up to the grandfather clock against the far wall. She cursed under her breath and struggled to her feet, she was late for lunch with Lady Kenton, a lovely older woman who lived on the outskirts of the town, not far from the castle. She loved to gossip and since her husband had died Rei invited her over every now and then for company.

Rei apologized to the elaborately dressed woman, completely with feathered hat sitting in her cosy parlor. She poured tea quickly and sat across from her, grinning when she saw the Cheshire cat grin across Lady Kenton's face.

"Now Margaret, I do hope that smile of yours means I'll have something juicy to report to the other ladies of the house?" Rei made no pretense, Margaret knew very well she was a gossip.

"Well, you know that delightful man from the tannery in town?" she said, getting right down into it.

"The Scottish one with the red hair?" Rei inquired, bringing her cup to her lips.

"The very one, well his wife is very influential in the silk business in Scotland. And according to Mandy Robertson, the seamstress in Tuluth, she was invited to a grand party at the Crystal castle! Said to be wanted there to create a new gown for the Lady of the house…word is she'll be moving up in the world if she gets a seamstress deal out of the castle, of course that is if she can stop warbling about her children for one moment…" Margaret kept bubbling out her story but Rei had frozen, _Crystal Castle._

The Crystal castle was home to the Fae high court and monarchy…that was where Serenity was now, and thus that meant it was Serenity's party she was talking about. Darien hadn't been able to get near her, even if he'd been sober enough to try, because of the heavy guard kept on her at all times. With a party…he'd be able to slip in easy enough…maybe long enough to convince Serenity of how sorry he was.

"What is the party for?" Rei asked, interrupting Margaret in the middle of her diatribe about some daughter of someone's husband or another.

"Oh? It's for the Lady's birthday, Sara, or Serena or something like that. And so I told _her…" _Margaret continued, but Rei didn't hear a thing.

Quickly Rei excused herself, claiming she was feeling poorly because of the baby. However at that moment Mina was striding past the open doorway, so with someone new to relate her stories too Margaret and Mina began happily chattering away.

Rei left quickly in search of her husband, Jadeite could talk to Darien for her. The smell of whiskey made her nauseas these days, and Darien fairly reeked of it as did the entire study.

"Jadeite!" Rei latched onto his arm, tugging him around to face her.

"Rei sweetheart, I'm having an important conversation…"

"This is more important! Serenity is holding a party, a birthday party Jadeite! A party in her _home_."

Jed nodded, there was no need for Rei to explain, they'd all been wracking their brains trying to think of a way to get Serenity to listen to Darien. He really loved her, they knew that, he'd just gone about it badly… Rei only hoped Serenity would admit that she still loved Darien. She had too, otherwise the thread that Darien clutched so closely to him at night would cease to exist, and the last hope that Rei feared was the only thing keeping her brother alive would have vanished…as would her brother.

Jadeite nodded again and headed off towards the Study, his stride was long and measured, along the way he collected Mal and Nephrite for help. Darien was thoroughly foxed and had been for days, the party was only one day away…they needed him sober and they need him sober_ now. _No woman will listen to a drunk man, it was more likely he'd get thrown from the building the moment the doormen smelt his breath. It was unhealthy for mates to be kept apart, already they could see Darien getting worn down by the separation, what torture it must be to feel everything Serenity feels and be unable to do anything about it. On the rare nights Jed had helped Darien to bed he'd listen to his drunken ramblings and they'd nearly broken his heart, had he been in the same situation.

"_She's in pain! And I can't do a thing about it!... I deserve this, she's probably upset because of me you know…But I can feel it you know, every time her skin crawls…someone could be hurting her!" Darien sobbed drunkenly, lamenting how every feeling of hers he felt was somehow his fault._

"_Her tears are the worst…and they never stop Jadeite! What have I done?...what have I done?!"_

Jadeite opened the door of the study swiftly, letting it bang against the wall, Darien was passed out in the chair by the now dead fire, just as they'd assumed he would be and he didn't move a single muscle at the loud bang of the door.

"Darien!" Malachite shook his shoulder harshly.

"Mmmmm grrrmmmhm." Darien grumbled but his eyes stayed stubbornly closed.

"Get up you useless whelp! It'd time for you to take responsibility!" Jadeite shook his other shoulder.

Giving up for the moment Jadeite went to open the drapes of the room, it flooded with light and Darien groaned in pain.

The light stabbed at his eyes, even behind his closed eyelids. He felt god awful…time for more whiskey…

Darien reached out a hand for the bottle, if he ignored his Generals they'd go away…surely. His hand scrabbled over the surface of the side table next to him, he was confused when the side table disappeared and suddenly he was standing, Nephrite and Malachite had hefted him up, one of his arms over each of their shoulders.

Jadeite stood in front of him; finally Darien opened his eyes to glare menacingly at Jed… still somewhat at a loss to explain how he'd gotten from his chair to his feet and exactly how he was staying standing. Damn Jadeite…

"What?" Darien said bluntly.

"Sober up Darien, or I'm not going to tell you how you can get Serenity back."

"Get her back?! She doesn't want me! She doesn't love me!" Darien started laughing, manically and loudly. As if the very thought of Serenity coming back to him was ludicrous…and maybe it was, after all how could he get her back when he couldn't even find his damn whiskey?!

A short jab to his jaw flung Darien's head backwards, stunned and confused Darien simply said to Jadeite, who was now nursing his fist, looking at his knuckles.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"I wanted you to come to your senses, you were acting like a hysterical woman! Don't make me do it again, Rei hates it when my knuckles are all bloody. I can imagine what Serenity will say about your face old man."

"Old man?! A woman?! The hell I was..uh..am! What you said is ridiculous, she's lost to me now. She told me she'd never love me much less care about my face! There's nothing I can do!" Darien said, sagging in Nephrite and Malachite's grip.

"The hell there isn't! What the hell is this? You're just going to let your _wife _walk away from you? Women are stubborn, moron! She was embarrassed! For gods sake aren't you even going to try?! What happened to 'she's mine and I'll never let her go? What are you doing now?!" Jed had never seen Darien like this, as children he'd never given up and now the man who was shattered in front of him looked like Darien, but there was no way Darien Loup De La Forêt resided in this imposters body.

"Pull yourself together, or shall I beat some sense into you?" Malachite growled into his ear, jabbing him in the side with his elbow.

"She's….mine….damn right she's mine! What did you have in mind?" Darien asked finally, shying away from Malachite who was a few inches taller and with Darien in the state he was he didn't stand a chance against Malachite's pugilist talents. Malachite waved his fist under Darien's nose for emphasis.

Jed motioned for Malachite and Nephrite to let Darien sit, both men unceremoniously dumped Darien back into his chair. Nephrite snatched the bottles of whiskey from the side table just as Darien reached for them.

Jadeite glared at him until Darien slumped forward in his chair, listening.

"My little Rei has just come to me with some very interesting news…"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N hey guys…..we need to chat…..It's about reviews, and I know! I know…..You guys have lives, but honestly when I get so few for a new chapter I start to think that you guys are losing interest, and if that's the case I'd sure like to know why. Have I turned the story in an unfavorable light? Or are you guys no longer liking where it's going? Let me know, I am more than capable of editing/re-writing new chapters, that's what's so great about because we have the opportunity to DO that. So let me know. Also those of you who only add this story in your favorites or alerts without actually leaving a review, that's sort of nasty as well, like it's nice enough to read but not enough to comment. I think we can have a nice mutual respect here in and as cliché as it sounds, the reviews and ideas and comments really do give us inspiration and really does make us write faster, we call it motivation.

(I'd like to thank those who did review, your ongoing support is really appreciated!)

Chapter 21

Serenity surveyed the room before her and for the first time in days a real smile lifted her lips and with it her spirits. She was standing on the slightly raised platform where her throne sat, it gave her a vantage point to oversee the entire ballroom. The women's gowns were brilliant candy colours, they stood out against the bland white marble and pastel silver-leafed wallpaper, a beautiful contrast after so many weeks of bland and boring. Serenity looked down at her own dress of ivory satin and sighed.

The men wore vivid cravats and waistcoats in the dandiest of colours. As they danced they looked like pieces of wrapping paper blowing in the wind, sparkling and free. The guests of the party were wonderful and lively. Serenity laughed and danced among their brightly lit faces and boisterous conversations and within the whirlwind of revelry forgot, if even only for a moment how ugly, dark and desolate her life had become.

Even Seiya was in good form tonight. He'd kindly led her around the Ballroom only moments before, introducing her to everyone there with such a bright and welcoming smile on his face and a plutonic hand on the small of her back. Serenity relaxed while she laughed and spiraled around the dance floor.

Serenity bid her dance partner goodbye while he bowed and went off in search of another. Seiya greeted her with a kind smile.

"I'm so very glad to see you smiling. Are you feeling better?"

Serenity grinned. "Much, this is the best birthday ever!" She hugged him, throwing her arms about his waist, betraying her young age with such an act. Seiya grinned evilly where she could not see it, it was one more step into her heart, finally he had a single foot into her boudoir.

"Shall we?" he offered her his hand.

Serenity nodded and waited for the next song to start. Seiya had his hand on her waist and the other out holding her hand in his. Together they waltzed while Seiya regaled her with amusing stories and court gossip about the men and women she'd just met, pointing them out in turn. Feeling happy for the first time in a month Serenity found she could simply ignore the stoic, dead-faced fae and concentrate on the humans and creatures that had come for her party instead. Everyone was so kind and lovely, they accepted her as Queen (or an exceptionally rich heiress in the case of the humans.) and were easy to talk too. Serenity even thought she'd been able to make new friends tonight, more than a few of the ladies there were around her age and Serenity was so very tired of having to talk with adults all the time. All in all it was turning out to be a spectacularly splendid night. She didn't even notice as Seiya pulled her closer, his hand brushing her cheek and how close he was whispering into her ear.

Darien did, However.

He stood in the shadows of the gardens that surrounded the ballroom. The glass doors were thrown open to cool the party-goers and allowed him an excellent view of his wife in the arms of another man.

Darien narrowed his eyes as Seiya's hand slipped from her waist caressing her as they slid lower. He watched him bring her hand to his lips and kiss it before bowing slightly and walking away, leaving Serenity to a sea of creatures, all of them male and all of then ogling _his_ damn wife! She didn't have an escort, and no one seemed to be remembering that she was only _sixteen! _Darien itched to do something, but kept his cool, keeping his face trained into a mask of indifference.

His Pack had not been invited…on purpose he was sure, and more than that he was doubly sure that Seiya had engineered it that way. Had Rei not been such a fan of good gossip he wouldn't have heard a thing about it. But more importantly he wouldn't have come to the decision that had him skulking in Serenity's garden with a little pup that had come, given him a damn heart attack, taken one look at him and come to sit _on _his foot. Not near nor next to but _on. _If the damn thing hadn't started yapping when he'd tried to dislodge it he would have…gladly. Buthe was here tonight and he was determined.

He intended to try again and he intended to remind her exactly who she belonged to.

Serenity was _his _wife and would therefore stay, sleep…live in _his _castle, whether she objected or not. She could run her realm from his home, she married him and therefore she was his, all his. Her place was by his side, in his arms and in his bed.

He'd let her sulk, although admittedly he'd done his fair share as well. He'd had enough of this, this aching need to feel her in his arms again, to feel her sweet lips beneath his and to taste her skin once more.

Oh yes, she'd be home with him before the night was over.

Darien was brought back to reality from his reverie by very familiar tinkling laughter floating through the open French doors.

_Good lord is that vampire?!_

The pup growled at his feet, Darien could only agree, he fisted his hands to stop himself from making a scene and ripping Serenity from that _thing's_ grip. He was obviously flirting with her and by the looks of it she was flirting right back, smiling up at him and touching his arm. Darien was shaking with suppressed fury, finally he flung himself into the ballroom anyway the moment the vampire brushed his fingers down her neck, licking his lips as he did so.

Marching angrily across the room he drew curious stares and more than a few admiring glances from the younger ladies. Darien tapped on the vampire's shoulder roughly.

"May I cut in?" He said in a mild tone, undermined by the fire in his eyes. Darien didn't wait for a reply, sweeping Serenity from his grip and dancing away.

Serenity stiffened when she heard his voice, _Dear god…please no!_ However despite her mental protest, she was in his arms so quickly that she didn't even try to pull away immediately , slightly in shock, attempting to not make a scene in front of the people she'd just met and not to mention the tiny tingles that his body was causing were just so pleasant she didn't dare pull away from him at least she didn't, not until…

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He hissed into her ear.

"Me?! You bastard! What in god's name are you doing here?" She hissed right back, trying to jerk subtly from his arms. She was so conscious of the guests watching her and the dark giant of a man twirling gracefully around the floor. She didn't dare try calling out for help. Serenity tugged her hands in tiny vicious movements…it was not unlike trying to tug one's leg from the gears of a tractor. She tried shoving him away in stead, only to be brought in closer to his body. His scent seemed to wrap around her, making her drowsy and content. _She was pulling away…why_?

Darien ignored her question and her shoves and tugs, tightening his grip over her hands. He glared down at her with barely concealed rage. _Oh that's why…_

"Where the hell is your escort? Without me here you'd be dead Serenity! You were flirting with a damn vampire! Their animals, you'd have been sucked dry and dead in his arms before the dance was even over!" Darien growled into her ear. Serenity scoffed, throwing back her head and bringing it back to scowl at him darkly.

"Dead?! You're so full of it you reprobate! Better dead than humiliated, now let me go and after that you can get yourself the hell out of my home!" She said fiercely, sneering up into his face, baring her teeth like an angry kitten.

"I completely agree."

Serenity drew her brows together in confusion.

"I beg your…? What are you doing?!" Serenity cried as Darien dragged her through one of the big glass doors. Leading her away into the garden, the little pup loped up to them, trailing behind the struggling woman and the big man.

"Except for the part where I let you go."

This wasn't exactly how Darien had planned this. He had intended to wait until Serenity came out to the gardens by herself, whereupon he was going to whisk her away to his awaiting carriage, no muss, no fuss, clean and precise.

"I'll scream Darien! Don't you dare think I won't! Let me go you barbarian! I was damn well right you addled half-wit, you and your entire family are complete lunatics! Get your hands off me!" Serenity lamented, tugging frantically for her wrist, attempting to dig in her heels, only to be jerked from the ground time and time again.

"Do be quiet Bunny, you won't like what I'll do to make you." Darien said, thanking his lucky stars that they'd exited near the musicians, no one could hear them nor see them behind the large band.

"Don't you dare order me around! You have no right to be doing this to me!" She shouted, digging her nails into the hand that was wrapped securely around her wrist.

"Any man had the right to order his _wife _around when she is being unreasonable. One last chance Serenity to be quiet." He growled dangerously.

"You still think I'll play wife? Like hell I will you bastard!" Serenity said venomously, curling her lip and starting a new wave of frustrated punchs and kicks to free herself.

"I warned you." Darien said ominously.

He suddenly turned, catching her waist between his big hands he pressed her up against the wall of the outer bailey. Serenity gasped at the heated contact of him and the cool of the bricks behind her back, a delicious contrast that had her arching into him. He pressed his body into hers, pushing her back against the cool bricks, demanding her to feel him, to touch him, to feel what she did to him. Her hands flew to his shoulders of their own volition. Darien held her against the wall easily with his body, grinding his arousal against her hips. Hot and demanding he nibbled her lower lip, goading tempting and teasing until her lips parted on a sigh. His tongue traced her mouth, reveling in the taste of her, caressing her. Her scent washed over him, wrapping around him, pulling him closer despite what the conscious Serenity wanted. Beneath his hands, in his mouth, she was perfect, perfect for him and only him.

Serenity let her tongue dual with his, rubbing and swirling with his in a sort of dance. Her hands, starved for the feel of him trailed her nails down his rock hard stomach and chest, tracing the muscles through his silken shirt.

The thread that connected them grew stronger, emitting a low light that neither of them noticed in the midnight moonlight, strengthening their bond and becoming thicker. The emotions and sensations of having Serenity once again in his arms, his to have and kiss and hold, clouded his mind. She was yielding to him, arching her sweet body into his. (The pup, sat down next to them, seeming to sigh while he waited for his owner to stop licking the big dog.)

Darien nibbled on her lips, moving along her jaw and down her neck, placing butterfly kisses over her low bodice, using his teeth to gently tease the velvet skin. Serenity delved her little hands into his hair, feeling her breasts become heavy and aching for his touch. Serenity had her eyes closed and Darien slowly pulled his black cravat from his pocket…

And gagged her.

Serenity gasped in outrage, yanking her hands from his hair, her eyes spitting fire at him. She pulled her body back into the wall, trying to get away from him, embarrassed now by how wantonly she'd pressed against him, how easily he's goaded her into kissing his lying lips.

"I told you you wouldn't like it. It's time dear wife that you remembered who you married. Your mine, all mine, now and forever." Darien kissed her forehead tenderly, pulling back before she could head-butt him.

He leaned back from her, catching the knee she threw up at him easily, blocking it, he used the excuse to caress her knee and leg.

Darien tucked her under his arm like a sack of grain and, despite her struggles and attempts to free her hands to untie his gag, fled into the night. The little pup following them closely.

Seiya looked around the grand ballroom, expecting to see the elated Serenity dancing with someone.

He looked more closely, actually walking the perimeter of the room now…

"Bloody hell she's up and disappeared!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N hey guys!!! The reviews for the last chapter were certainly enough to stop any sort of thoughts I may have had of people losing interest. Thank you very much; it verily put my mind at ease. Now if I could only get that sort of response every time I updated MM!! lol Thanks so much!!

Chapter 22

The garden was largely down hill, covered in intermittent pebble pathways and lillie blossoms. Darien had her hand in his, his long stride creating a hard pace to keep up with, especially because she couldn't breathe through her mouth! Serenity stumbled over a rock in the bushes and Darien spun on his heel

The look in his eye made her want to cry.

Love, Devotion, concern and now self recrimination.

"I'm sorry Serenity. Here." Darien stepped back, sweeping her into his arms with infinite tenderness.

Serenity tried to ignore his scent, how strong his arms felt wrapped under her knees and across her back. And she tried to ignore how easily she could place her head against his chest and probably be asleep in seconds. Safely cocooned within his grasp.

No damn it! He's done me no kindness by taking me from my castle! I'll be ruined! Simply ruined!

Serenity hardened her resolve to stay angry at him…But, if even just for now, until they reached his cleverly hidden carriage she could enjoy this, being together with the man she could never lie to, nor keep secrets from.

Well, she amended every secret except one.

She still loved him, had still loved him since her memories had come back to her. But even when she'd been at the Elliot's she'd known she was missing something, a phantom that used to make sure the storms never bothered her, the phantom who still played with her in her dreams, keeping her company and wiping away her tears.

He'd always been there.

The carriage was in sight now and with a conscious effort Serenity pulled away from him. She was angry at him, and by gosh he'd know about it now! No one gagged Serenity Loup De La Forêt!

It was only as Darien was laying her carefully into the carriage that she realized she hadn't said Serenity Delune…and that…she honestly didn't care.

The carriage ride was made in absolute silence, even after Darien had removed her gag. Serenity sat on the opposite seat to him, her arms crossed and her gaze turned resolutely out the window. The silence seemed to gnaw at Darien, pressing down on his ears and ringing through them. Darien kept waiting for Serenity to start into him, yelling and screaming, he'd even worn his extra padded over coat to avoid her nails. He consciously stopped his hand from studiously poking her to see if she was real, she'd probably slap him silly…

By far this silence was much, much worse ( Darien again stopped himself from reaching over to poke her). Even the pup that had followed him out to his carriage and jumped in (by now Darien had assumed that he must belong to Serenity herself.) stayed silent in respect for Serenity's bad mood, even though he did sit on her pristine white slippered foot protectively and sniffed at him in seeming disdain from time to time, he didn't bark nor yelp nor squeak. His big brown eyes rolled to stare at Darien looking him over and then bearing his teeth to him in a warning to not interrupt his mistress' silence, almost as if he could sense how much Darien would like to make a sudden shout or yell, just for the satisfaction of seeing her jump.

Darien sighed loudly, his nerves tingling unpleasantly, trying to get Serenity to turn to him, even a glare would ease them and allow him to relax. Not to mention that if she tried to hit him he'd have a perfectly valid excuse to haul her up against him for the ride. He missed having her in his arms, this month had nearly killed him. Her supple skin and her big eyes looking up at him with love…it was not so easily forgotten but was more easily mourned for.

Serenity didn't turn, she didn't even bat an eyelash to show that she'd heard him.

Darien shifted in his seat, sighing again, though deeper this time and then clearing his throat afterwards as well, both uncomfortable habits he'd picked up over the years.

Serenity re-crossed her arms but still didn't deign to look at him, sniffing haughtily towards the window. But not before Darien saw the tell-tale twitch in her elegantly arched eyebrows that were hinting so subtly at her annoyance. (his fingers itched just to reach over…)

Darien grinned, it was a long carriage ride and without his delightful wife to entertain him willingly, she'd entertain him unwillingly. He cleared his throat again, coughing a little for effect and sighed huffily afterwards, slumping in his seat and trying to look thoroughly put out.

Serenity frowned, closing her eyes to try to block out Darien's noise. Her frown turned to a scowl when he repeated clearing his throat and sighing for a third time.

"Are you ill?" She snapped, turning her furious scowl onto him instead of the passing scenery. His constant noise was making it hard to concentrate on ignoring his existence. She couldn't fall for his sweet embrace as long as he stayed on _his side _of the carriage.

"Ill? Whatever do you mean?" Darien asked innocently, leaning forward and clasping his hands between his knees, one of them brushing her own.

_GAH! Stay on your side! _Serenity hissed mentally, ignoring the hot surge of sizzling tension and anticipation that shot from her knee to her heart and lower.

_Time for cold formality…maybe that will __douse this ridiculous heat!_

"Either you have a cold Mr. Loup De La Forêt or you are deliberately goading me, in which case I would insist that you cease immediately." She said primly, tilting her chin up and away from him in a show of classic English dignity.

"Mr. Loup De La Forêt now am I?" Darien asked amusedly. "Well _Mrs._ Loup De La Forêt , no I do not believe I have a cold nor any other illness." Darien said with a smile in his voice, it was utterly ridiculous to use his full name, it was far too long and only made her sound pedantic and childish. But his tiny wife was thoroughly entertaining him, playing to his game perfectly. How he had missed this, this missish way she could be so offended, as a child would be to being told she was short, still shone through her eyes.

"So you _are_ goading me on purpose? And after doing me the dishonor of dragging me from my own ball? I will repeat myself, _sir,_ cease immediately." Serenity glared at him, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed on him, subtly Serenity shifted her knee, bringing it out of contact with his, mentally she sighed in relief when the hot surge of fire licking up her veins stopped…and then annoyed when she suddenly missed the feeling with an odd sort of heartache.

"A husband and wife may indulge in a little innocent banter, may they not?" He grinned in the face of her animosity, shifting his knee back into contact with hers and pretending to ignore the sudden little gasp from her sweet lips.

"Oh a husband and wife indeed! We are no such thing and I am no such Mrs. Loup De La Forêt! And frankly your banter sir is anything but innocent!" Serenity spat, attempting to cover up her reaction to his hot skin, even through his breeches, against her filmy gown covered knee.

"I can see your Delune temper is shining through…" He leaned back smugly, having gotten a good rise out of her.

"I do not have a temper!" Serenity retorted, cutting him off and glowering at him furiously.

"Of course love, no temper at all. However, you _are _Mrs. Loup De La Forêt and as much as you may deny it, this…" Darien tugged, albeit a little more harshly than he had intended, goaded by her highhandedness evident in her tone and demeanor, on the thread connecting them.

"Proves otherwise."

"Evidence of your treachery, nothing more." Serenity felt the words slide slimily from her lips, leaving a bad taste in the back of her throat, she'd never told a more outrageous lie in her life. The thread was warm and seemed to thicken the closer they were.

Her harsh words made the smile melt off Darien's face. Some part of him had envisioned Serenity pounding into him, verbally and physically, during the carriage ride but eventually forgiving him by the end of it… Evidently not.

Serenity turned back to the window, surreptitiously wiping away the tear of pain from Darien's vicious tug on their bond (at least that's what she told herself, as opposed to the little tear falling over her cheek for the shutter of anger she'd caused, putting an end to his playful banter that she may have been…sort of…in a way….enjoying…) ignoring him and staring back out into nothing like she'd been doing before. Darien slumped back in his seat, huffing at Serenity's utter refusal to accept him and their marital bonds. The pup didn't even lift his head, although Darien thought he saw him shake his head at the both of them in exasperation. He was suddenly in no mood to play games. Darien stayed silent, but he did straighten up noticeably in his seat. So she wanted indifference he could do that…for now.

Some (silent) time later the carriage trundled to a halt and Darien, whose nerves were utterly thrashed by Serenity's oppressive silence after her scathing last comment. (even though he'd tried to copy her utter and complete silence, had not been able to accomplish it, eventually huffing and slumping back in his seat, his nerves once again on fire.) Jumped down from the carriage eagerly, reaching back into it to help Serenity out, however, she didn't shift a muscle, still looking out the window with the pup perched on her foot.

"Serenity, we are here." Darien said after giving her a moment to move…she didn't.

"Yes I can see that thank you." Serenity quipped back, never turning her gaze from the window, silently hoping he'd leave so she could run for it… he didn't.

"Well then you must know that most people would find it prudent to exit the carriage, considering that it becomes somewhat chilly during the night and the castle is vastly warmer, now come along." Darien said impatiently, motioning with his hands for her to take them to get out.

"Most but not I. Leavitt and I shall be waiting right here until you take us home. I do hope you've come to realize the futility and foolishness of your actions." She sniffed haughtily.

Darien furrowed his brow, he ignored her use of the word home to describe Crystal castle and instead looked around the carriage and then outside of it.

"Who on earth is this Leave-it?" he asked quizzically.

"The pup of course."

"Of course." Darien said sarcastically. "Well it matters not, you will be getting out of this carriage whether you like it or not." He said calmly, raising his arms again for her to step into. She only turned her head to him with the glare that she seemed to reserve just for him, firmly in place.

"I most certainly am not! Hell's bells Darien take me home!" Serenity forced herself to call that dark and abysmal excuse for a castle her home, wincing as she saw a dark shutter slam down behind Darien's eyes again.

"You are home!" Darien lost his temper reaching into the carriage he snagged one of her wrists in a bruising grip and began to tug, sliding her across the seat and towards him. Serenity ignored the hot little shivers his ungloved hand created along her equally ungloved wrist, having gotten far too hot in the little carriage for the satin gloves to be of any use or comfort.

Leavitt, disturbed by Serenity suddenly being dragged to the opposite side of the carriage began to bark, growling and snarling at Darien and bouncing up and down in his tiny puppy fury and outrage on his mistress's behalf. What a sight the three of them must have made.

"Let go of me you bloody great brute or I shall scream and cause a right scene! Don't you dare think I won't!" Serenity tried to dig in her heels, pulling back on her wrist until she thought he was going to dislocate it.

"Yes, yes dear and who do you intend to cause your scene for? I have no neighbors for miles." Darien kept up the pressure, using his most obnoxious tone of voice, his patience fast running out and her struggles becoming tiresome.

Serenity clung to the doorframe. Darien, having dragged her closer to him, shifted his grip from her bruised wrist to her waist. Serenity dug her nails into the cushioned doorjamb, hanging on gallantly against Darien's superior strength. She dug in her elbows too, shouting out various versions of "let me go!" over and over, her high pitched and indignant voice clouding with Leavitt's shriek-like darks and yelps. Darien was growling at her and pulling harder….

"Good lord Darien what on earth are you doing?!" Malachite strode from the house, his gaze traveled from the pert behind framed in the carriage doorway to Darien who had his hands on whoever that derrière belonged to and was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to tug her free.

Darien smiled pleasantly over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing of great import Mal. Oh and look! Lady Serenity has kindly returned to us!" Darien lovingly patted Serenity's behind.

"I most certainly have not returned!" Serenity shouted indignantly, her outraged voice slightly muffled by the inside of the carriage.

"May I offer my assistance Darien? I think I have a solution." Malachite stepped forward, holding back his laughter for Serenity's benefit.

"Be my guest." Darien kept his hold on Serenity's waist while Malachite reached both of his hands into the carriage one on either side of her. He patted around for a moment, looking for just the right spot. His fingers barely grazed her rib cage before Serenity shrieked in involuntary laughter, her grip on the doorframe abandoned in favor of attacking Malachite's hands and his tickling fingers.

Her momentary lapse of grip gave Darien his chance, quickly he gave Serenity's waist one hard yank, pulling her from the carriage. With the weight of her flailing body Darien was knocked to the ground, she was sprawled over him, her back to his chest. He grinned, though she couldn't see it, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her firmly to him. Serenity stilled out of shock from the fall.

"Thank you Malachite, I never would have thought of that."

"Glad to be of service." He said amusedly.

Malachite gave a little bow and walked back into the brightly lit house. The driver took the carriage away, and tiny Leavitt had jumped from it after Serenity's abrupt departure. Both Darien and Serenity were breathing hard, but apart from that the night was silent…

Until Serenity realized how scandalously she was sprawled across Darien's chest and legs.

Immediately She began wriggling to get free, Darien pressed his hands tighter around her little waist trying to stop her. Serenity was pressed tightly against him, her curves pressed against his chest and her bottom cradled in the dip of his hips. Serenity used her elbows, trying to hit Darien in his sides, she gave up when Darien only chuckled at her failed attempts. _Why can't he let me go? Doesn't he know I can't think with him pressed all along my back? _Serenity shifted her hips, trying to turn but the husky groan that floated into her ear gave her pause, but only for a moment. Serenity grinned wickedly, _in pain was he? Good that'll make him let me for!_ She moved again, shoving herself back into him harder.

"Stop!" Darien groaned helplessly, his hands tightening sporadically against her waist. It took all of his will power not to thrust back.

Serenity grinned maliciously; _take this you stone aged oaf!_ She thought to herself pushing harder, grinding back into him and rolling her hips against his.

"God woman stop! Stop unless you're intending to finish what you're starting!" He growled, although despite his words his hips arched up into her bottom.

A wave of understanding washed over Serenity then, _dear god! He's not in pain!_

"You're perverted!" Serenity spat, immediately stilling her hips, a hot blush creeping up her cheeks. A blush she was glad Darien couldn't see, where on earth had her indignation and anger gone?

Effortlessly, though Serenity was at a loss to explain exactly _how _it had happened, Darien lifted the both of them from the ground. He patted himself down, having to use one hand to keep a hold of his wife, and then patted Serenity down too. She grit her teeth as his hands patted and _lingered _over her bottom and breasts, and if she thought it would have made a difference she would have pointed out that not only did she fall on _him _not the ground she also fell on her _back_, she settled for glaring at him instead.

Darien bent forward for a moment, spinning Serenity where she stood. She furrowed her brow in confusion, _what on earth…?_

Darien threw her over his shoulder, much like a sack of wheat.

"You bastard--!"

"You must really drop your penchant for swearing dearest, it's most unbecoming of a loving wife, let alone a Queen." Darien swiftly made his way up through the courtyard and into the house, paying careful attention as he walked through the door to not hit any part of the spitting kitten slung across his shoulders. Leavitt followed faithfully, yapping at his heels.

The house was still a hive of activity at this early hour, brightly lit and simply over flowing with various conversations. Little children were darting between the adult's legs and skirts, laughing gleefully as they were pursued by little dogs…suspiciously resembling Leavitt. Leavitt snuffled against an oddly stressed looking Ami, she caught sight of Serenity gaze and shoed the little puppy away.

Women were simpering and gossiping, their hands filled with teacups and forgotten books as their friends joined them. Men chucked deeply, collecting their coats and hats for a night out on the town. In amongst all of this activity, no one even batted an eye as Darien mounted the stairs with a woman cursing him and struggling for all her worth, Nephrite even spoke to him, asking about some small matter and only grinning at Serenity's outraged screech that was imploring his help. Darien hefted Serenity more firmly on his shoulder, bouncing her tummy against his shoulders. He walked casually up the huge staircase and into his bedroom, clicking the door shut firmly and leaning back on the cool wood before allowing Serenity to get back on her feet.

She stumbled, her feet numb from her odd position, he reached out to steady her and she slapped his hands away, _one more touch and I'll be out of my mind with heat…I can't let him touch me…_

Darien leaned back against the door, his face impassive, not betraying for a moment how much her refusing his touch had hurt him. For several long moments Serenity didn't even move, simply looking at him, staring with narrowed eyes as if she couldn't quite believe he'd stolen her from her own ball. (The anger and indignation seemed to cloak over her, like a protective shield against his love and devotion that positively seemed to radiate out from him, searching for her with blind fingers.)

As if she couldn't quite believe he'd toted her through his castle, making sure everyone knew she was here by dragging her through the house and greeting every single man he saw that knew him, ruining her chance of escape without being noticed and without the gossiping tongues that would follow. Hell's teeth! He'd dragged her back into his bedroom and was now staring at her like she were a wayward child, caught running away in the dead of night!

Serenity scowled, how dare he treat her like a child?! How dare he assume she'd stand for this! Her anger had not abated and her hatred of this man had only grown, despite her realization that he must really lo… she didn't understand it but while she'd been holed up in her new home she'd been hoping, secretly willing Darien to come for her. She harshly shook her head, he was the man that had caused her so much pain and all because he'd wanted a pretty plaything, he'd used her and she'd do well to remember that, to remember he didn't really care for her.

Had he really cared for her he would never have embarrassed her in front of her courtiers! Hell's bells it was hard enough trying to exert her authority when most of the men on her council were fifty years older than her, and now she'd been dragged from her own ball by a man who had no right to be there! Why in god's name hadn't the guards kept him out? He was treating her like a child, why couldn't he be happy with ruining her reputation once? By kidnapping her from her own ball he'd managed to ruin her _again!_

Darien watched all of the emotions chase each other across her face, there was bewilderment, closely followed by tenderness, that had been unexpected and he'd almost stepped forward to bring her into his arms until the next emotion had stopped him dead. Annoyance, followed quickly by hatred, not anger nor rage, those he could handle, but that hatred knocked him back.

Serenity hated him, but not for his lie and not for dragging her so unceremoniously from her own ball. She hated the fact that even though any sane woman would have run as far and as fast from Darien as she possible could, would have screamed bloody murder instead of staying silent when she'd first seen him…even through all of that she loved him, dearly and as much as she tried to ignore it, his skin made her own sing. She needed his touch and she needed his love, just as much as oxygen to breath or food to eat.

Their bond fairly vibrated, she may have hated him but at the forefront, now her eyes had lifted to him were rage and fury. He honestly should have expected it, should have noticed what she was doing, but of course he didn't. Admittedly some part of him knew exactly what she was about to do, and he guessed, that part of him thought he rightly deserved it.

Her hand flew up of it's own accord, so fast that Serenity hardly believed what had happened, hardly believed she could have done it until her palm was stinging and the slap had echoed around the suddenly very still and silent bedroom. Her eyes widened, as she realized she'd actually hit him, _was he oka_…? _I don't care! _She hissed at herself.

Darien conceded he probably had deserved that, but it was still a shock, she'd actually hit him! Him! His head stayed turned towards the door, having smacked into it when her deceptively gentle looking hand had walloped him. His gaze returned to hers, his calm cobalt eyes staring back at her.

Serenity glared back, her hand rose again but this time Darien caught it, firmly tugging her into his chest. He shifted one arm to encircle her back, holding her sweet body tightly to him but never letting go of her petit wrist.

"That's the last time you'll ever be hitting me wife." his grip tightened over her wrist for a moment to accompany his last word his intense gaze poured into hers, staring deeply.

Serenity's other hand came up the moment he'd said the word 'wife'. Darien quickly caught her left wrist too, moving swiftly he reversed their positions, pressing her against the door. He stretched out over her, pinning her hands above her head and holding them their with only one hand. This infuriated her, the way that even though she was angry at him her body still sang beneath his, her hips still seeking out his own, luxuriating in his hold that safe feeling over coming her again even as her veins turned to fiery little paths under her skin, igniting her nerves.

Serenity glowered up at him, his casual display of strength infuriating her even more, here she was half brain-dead with passion and desire and there he was all casual strength and self control. How dare he use his strength against her? How dare he do a damn thing to her?!

_Because you want him to._

Serenity growled a little up at Darien, her face twisting into a rage filled scowl, as if that treacherous little voice could be blamed on him.

"Let go of me." Serenity hissed.

"Never." Darien replied before groaning and crushing his lips against hers.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Okie dokie, you know how I told you chapter 16 wasn't parent friendly? This is so not parent friendly I refused to write it (in a notebook and everything! Not even on the computer or nothin'!!) When there was a single adult in the room, slamming the notebook shut altogether. This is a direct continuation from the last scene in chapter 22. And funnily enough, well I thought it was foonay! This is my longest chapter too!. Lol

Chapter 23

Darien's hands burned through the thin silk of Serenity's gown, they never stayed still for a second, his fingers stroked and his hands caressed up and down, side to side. Where his body touched hers there was an inferno of sensation, her skin left tingling and aching for more. His lips moved over hers blazing a trail from her lips to her ear and back again, leaving her breathless and wanton. Serenity kissed back with wild abandon, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth and tracing them with her tongue. He was a whirlwind and Serenity an innocent flower caught within his whirling winds and vacuum. An innocent flower that was giving back as much as she got.

She couldn't think straight when Darien was touching her, she seriously doubted she would be able to remember her own name at this point. Oh, but gloriously in place of thought was touch and sensation, what she felt had her mindlessly in need and completely lost to Leavitt nosing her ankles and yapping. Serenity pressed herself closer to Darien, if not a little awkwardly because of his strong grip on her hands, rubbing her hips closer to him, longing to feel the same tingling that encompassed her shoulders and waist, right where she needed it the most.

Darien groaned into her neck, nibbling on her ear. He could feel Serenity beneath him, squirming, rubbing and pressing, closer, harder and more wantonly. She was small where he was big and now more than ever he felt just how delicate she was, how elegant her wrists were clutched tightly in his grip and how perfectly she fit to him, like pieces of a puzzle.

Out of her rosy and pouting lips her husky little moans and soft sighs urged him on. She was yielding to him, he could feel it in the way she ached into him like a kitten getting petted, following his hand for the sorely needed contact. He could feel it in the way her lips moved with his, their tongues waltzing and her teeth nipping his lips whenever he strayed to her ear, her little cries of loss bringing him back again and again.

Darien finally let her struggling hands go, tracing his fingers down her body instead. Immediately Serenity speared her fingers through his gloriously silky midnight strands, gripping them lightly to bring his face and those torturous lips closer to hers.

Darien chuckled, defying her grip and assaulting her neck , licking, nipping and kissing his way down to her thundering pulse that beat heavily, heavily enough to show through her flushed impassioned skin. Teasingly he scraped his teeth across her pulse, nipping it lightly before sucking viscously, soothing the ache with his tongue, grinning at the red mark left behind (for now, glad Serenity couldn't see it.) Serenity rolled her head back, gasping and groaning. Her grip in his hair became sporadic, clutching and releasing again and again. Helplessly she pushed herself closer, the minute pain at her neck subsiding and fading into the background compared to the pleasure Darien was inflicting upon her breathless and begging body.

He felt her lean in to him and he pulled her closer, crushing her against his chest and brushing her overly sensitive breasts. Serenity's lips opened in a silent cry as her breasts rubbed sweetly against his chest, even through his shirt her nipples puckered. Heat poured off him, melding with her own and creating a perfect harmony of warmth and intimacy.

Darien nibbled her jaw and bent forward to her neck, taking in her unique and utterly feminine scent, it reminded him of the glorious feel of her breasts in his hands, his mouth. She'd smelt so beautiful last time too, all roses and cinnamon.

"Bunny!" He gasped into her neck.

Serenity's eyes flew open and she stilled.

What was she doing? Hadn't Darien destroyed her? Hadn't he lied to her? Tricked her and hurt her so mortally that she'd though to kill herself to correct it?

_Yes._

Serenity told herself to stop him, to shove him away and brain him with the vase by the door. To escape while her dignity and maidenhead were still intact, to deny him this conquest and leave him wanting. Serenity nodded to herself, she was going to stop him…in just a moment's time.

Darien impatiently removed Serenity's dress from her shoulders, shoving the tulle sleeves down her arms, giving his lips new soft flesh to suckle and kiss. Serenity's head fell back against the door as he kissed across her décolletage, from shoulder to shoulder. She had no idea where her hands had strayed to but they now caressed hot silky flesh.

_I'm __ was stopping him…right now…soon… I'll stop him soon. _

His lips devoured her shoulders, but then he moved down, searching still for more flesh to caress with his mouth and tongue. Impatiently his hands attacked her spencer, shredding the stays in favor of unlacing them and practically ripping the entirety of her embroidered bodice from her body in his haste. Easily Darien unhooked the delicate dress from Serenity's back, slipping the tiny pearl button that held the very last resistance to his seeking tongue and hands.

Darien leaned away from Serenity, she mewled lightly from the loss of contact, his heat separating from her and leaving her cold. He shoved her newly unlaced dress from her shoulders, taking his time to strip the ridiculously puffed sleeves from her long elegantly pale arms. Darien shoved the massive hoped skirt impatiently over her hips, the waist of the dress catching on her hip bones. Finally it pooled in a puddle of bland white silk at her feet, leaving her in only her undergarments and that sweet maidenly blush.

Darien urged Serenity to step out of it, drawing her gently from the door and spinning her around to face it. Lovingly Darien began unlacing her tightly knotted corset, his big hands gliding over her shoulders and brushing her breasts as the stays came free.

Serenity felt drugged, dizzy and foggy. Darien wasn't giving her a chance to think and she was hoping he never would, to think would be to ruin what she was allowing herself to have, if even just for now. Her skin was singing and after weeks of numbness and that overwhelming cloak of depression and loss (although she hadn't recognized the biting gnawing sensation as loss until she'd been back in Darien's arms.) Being here, cozily ensconced within Darien's heat she was finally alive, alive and happy for the first time in a month. The rest of the world no longer mattered. This was for her.

Darien flung her corset across the room, vaguely (though now somewhat distracted by Darien's mouth) Serenity heard the heavy boned fabric hit and shatter the bedside lamp, the crash muffled by the corset itself. Leavitt ran after it, attempting to chew on one of the stays that dragged across the floor.

Darien sighed in appreciation; her pale silky flesh was bared for him, only for him and his hands, mouth and tongue to be devoured as he saw fit. Her entire upper back was bare and now Serenity only stood in her chemise, the cotton white and thinner than parchment. Darien took in the way the lamps in his room shined through the thin cotton, demonstrating exactly how see-through Serenity's undergarment was. Through it he could see her delectable curves, they were shadowed but still he saw the little mole on her hip and the gooseflesh spreading down her back from his touch. Reverently Darien placed his big hands on her hips, bunching up the fabric in his hands until he held the entire skirt in his grip, he lifted it over her head, allowing her elaborate coiffure to go through without getting snagged.

Darien looked at her silver hair. Curled and pressed, scented and pinned all of Serenity's knee length hair was piled on top of her head in a grand curled bun. Covering her crown and the back of her head, a gaudy tiara sat atop her head, it's jewels crude and the design chunky and tawdry. Tiny white lilies peeked out from one side of her hair and tiny little corkscrew curls dangled at her temples, one long one coming over one shoulder to tickle the tops of her breasts.

Darien, albeit a little more callously than he would have liked, took the Fae tiara from her hair, cleanly snapping it in two and throwing it to the ground and using his boot to crush the pieces. Serenity didn't even bat an eyelash, the tiara was too big, the big sapphires were tasteless and out dated. She'd fought tooth and nail to make sure she wouldn't have to wear it and in the end had given up fighting under threat of not going to the ball at all, she'd been so desperate.

Darien, more gently this time, took the lilies from her hair and began removing the pins one at a time. Serenity blushed in embarrassment as a tidy little pile of silver pins formed on the ground, so many had been used to keep the hefty weight of her hair atop her head. Eventually after many little chuckles from Darien he was able to finally free her hair and let it roll down her back.

The scent of roses was far more prominent in her hair, floating around him he couldn't resist bringing one curled lock to his cheeks and nose, sniffing it and savoring the silky smooth texture.

Serenity giggled, apparently Darien liked her hair even more than she did!

Darien let her hair go, allowing it to slip through his fingers. Tenderly his big hands landed on her shoulders, turning her to face him…

And he gasped in shock.

"What the devil…? Who did this to you?!" Darien's hands fluttered over her gently rounded stomach and breasts.

Deep red welts ran in long vertical lines up and down her torso, across her breasts and more harshly over her ribs. The welts were obvious indents from her corset, a corset that had been laced far too tightly for far too long. Serenity's eyes flew open from where they had been closed in bliss. A hot blush of shame stained her cheeks and her little hands tried hastily to cover her abused breasts and rib cage.

She looked away, she couldn't stand to see his face right now, not now he'd caught her vainglorious attempt at normalcy, at trying to fit in.

"I-I did." Serenity's hand weren't staying still, she couldn't decide what was better to cover, her breasts or the angrier indents along her ribs. Suddenly she wished she was still covered by her chemise.

"For heaven's sake why?!" Darien forcibly removed her hands, gazing down in horror at her abused body.

"What does it matter to you?!" Serenity snapped, anger was as good a cover as any, angrily she tried to yank her hands from his.

"What does it matter? What does it matter?! It matters to me…" Darien started, forcing her backwards to the bed, urging her to sit down.

"Because _you _matter to me."

Serenity looked at his horrified eyes and her logical mind was telling her to kick him, gather her clothes and run for it. To not answer him and never admit to her terribly young and naïve reason to abusing her body so badly…

But the side of her that had been lonely, the side that had wanted, no _needed _Darien to be there to reassure her, to hug and kiss and cuddle her. That side of her meekly said:

"The other Fae… their all, that is their smaller…uh…than me. I was just trying to fit in I guess. I wanted to belong and stop their stares and whispers."

"Smaller? I can assure you my tiny Bunny, no one is smaller than you…" He began to reassure her.

"No! they are! All of them! I have these…" Serenity gestured hopelessly at her breasts. "My hips are too wide and I'm too short and my tummy is too big! I'm all wrong!" Serenity's voice was very close to a very teenaged whine.

Darien looked into her eyes.

Darien gently guided her to lie upon the silky sheets of his bed, the same bed she'd cried and sobbed in beneath the covers... Serenity squashed those unpleasant memories, determined to let it all go, if only for tonight. With Darien's help Serenity was able to scoot up the bed and settle her long hair and petit head on his pillows. Swiftly Darien stood from the bed, taking off his jacket, shucking his waist coat and kicking off his boots and stockings.

Serenity watched him undress quickly, proceeding to whip his black silk shirt over his head and fling it across the room into one dark corner or another, leaving him in only his equally black knee length breeches. He crawled up the bed, his chest verily glowing in the candlelight, his arms were powerful as he crawled, or rather stalked up the bed. Serenity's eyes were glued to his chest… his stomach…his arms and hips, all of them tightly muscled and smooth to the touch, her hands itched to touch him. Eventually her lazy gaze lifted to his chin, taking in his strong jaw line. Drifting up to his sensual lips and aquiline nose, his cheeks were slightly stubbled and vaguely Serenity wondered if that would tickle. Finally her eyes landed on his.

His brows were draw tightly together in a harsh scowl, both of them dark slashing lines of disapproval over piercing cobalt oceans of… _no, he wouldn't possibly be_…

Angry? Was that anger?

Yes, definitely. No one's eyes blazed like that in anything but rage and passion. And while he was passionate, it was definitely not with desire, but passionate with rage. Roughly he pulled her beneath him, thrusting one leg between hers and pinning it to the bed, carefully laying his weight against her to ensure she wouldn't be crying mercy and escaping him. Serenity suddenly felt very uneasy and once again her hands tried to modestly cover her breasts. Darien glared down at her firmly, his big hands gripped her wrists and pinned then to her sides.

"Never…" Darien kissed one line on her breast, tracing it down her ribcage and tummy, suckling on one protruding hipbone. He didn't miss how it stood a little more sharply than what he remembered.

"Ever…"He moved to the next line along, ignoring Serenity's squirming and twisting body… or rather her shoulders, the rest of her body was so thoroughly trapped by his she could only slightly wriggled her shoulders and tug on her wrists.

"Do that…" His tongue lovingly caressed her poor abused breasts, her struggling changing rapidly from violent protests to straining need. Need to hold him close, need to caress his sinewy shoulders and heavily muscled arms. In her desperation her hands made tiny fists and twisted into the bedspread, bunching it in her hands and moaning softly as the sensations Darien's was inflicting upon her and memories of his same tongue kissing her breasts not so long ago.

"To yourself ever again!" He growled, taking one peaked nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing, nipping at the soft flesh and caressing the other in his mouth's absence before scorching a trail to it, alternating his grip. He laved her nipple before nibbling along the sensitive undersides of her heavy silvery breasts, licking a trail between them through her sweet valley.

Darien let her hands go, sweeping backwards down her very long legs for someone so small. Tenderly he unhooked her garters and pulled off each of her translucent stockings, rolling down her garter belt just as sweetly. Slowly now, Darien kissed each ankle, taking his time in nibbling each toe until Serenity was giggling in earnest. Up her claves and around her knees, he nibbled entranced as he took note of her ticklish spots, the spots that made her moan and the parts that made her cry out.

Serenity's hands hadn't moved from her sides, instead only twisting deeper into the sheets, her nails making tiny slits in the fabric, neither of them noticed. Darien slid his tongue over her thighs, pressing butterfly kisses along their smooth length. He placed open mouthed kisses on her hips, following the curve up to her waist.

Darien worked his way up her body slowly, savoring the trust she was bestowing on him and treasuring the fact that though she was apprehensive about his ministrations (she didn't have to tell him, he felt it in the way she tensed every now and then with every new sensation or kiss) she allowed him to proceed anyway, bravely facing her own passion, a scary thing for one so young.

Serenity ceased to think once Darien had settled himself over her again, his forearms taking most of his weight and She welcomed the return of his hot thigh between her own. Serenity pulled harshly on the covers when Darien suckled her rosy pouty lips while massaging her breasts as well.

Darien deftly widened her thighs, allowing himself to lie between them. Serenity gasped and her hips rocked and bucked in fast response. His hot searing arousal pressed intimately against her uncovered heat and the delicious sensations had her panting into his ear. Darien groaned and a sweat broke across his forehead, her sweet honeyed body stroking his length urged him to thrust back and helplessly his did, sliding against her heat, his breeches becoming borderline painful in their restriction.

Some sense returned to him then, she was an innocent, her face unmasked and displaying every emotion she was feeling and then some. He had to make sure she would be as ready for him as she could be.

His hand played slowly down her side, his eyes never leaving hers and telling her with only a glance to trust him and allow him this intimate boon. His hand grazed her waist and hip, lower and lower until his fingers found her patch of sweet silver curls, lighter than her hair from never having seen sunlight they were soft and downy. He stroked her for a moment, allowing her to get used to his hand and where it was. Allowing her to stop him if she wanted to, giving her a chance to say no… giving her freedom.

Serenity nearly wept at the tender light in his eyes, she gave a little nod, so small she barely moved her chin, but he saw it. One finger stroked her seam again and again, pressing through to find her straining bundle of nerves nestled deeply within her body. He found it with practiced ease and he took great pride in Serenity's sudden bucking and groans she was gifting to his ears. His finger let up, circling around her and re-tracing her folds again, teasingly dipping in again and again to graze her.

Serenity was lost in a sea of sensation, sobbing frustration followed by crowning relief when the pad of his finger finally found her again. It was the sweetest torture and her hips bucked wildly against his hand, she couldn't stop and couldn't seem to get a hold of herself, logical thought had long since deserted her. Serenity's hands flew above her head, clutching the pillows and then the bed head, wrapping her long fingers around the carved miniature columns.

Darien gazed down at her heart shaped face, he saw the strain and grinned. Quickly he slipped his finger into her, diving down quickly he took great pleasure in watching her eyes fly open and his love choke out his name as if it were a prayer. One finger became two and he moved them slowly in and out of her, imitating what he was longing to do but was so steadfastly putting off until she was completely ready for him.

Skillfully Darien hooked his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, stroking her inner walls and finding that one spot, the one spot that was different in every woman. Serenity arched high off the bed, her whimpers, cries and gasps becoming higher and louder as she shuddered beneath him, thrusting her hips against his hand completely ignoring how his other hand gripped her hip attempting to hold her to the bed.

Darien sucked on her pulse and all of a sudden she stiffened in his arms, her nails digging sharp half moons into his shoulders and back as she was rocked by her release, coming in hard shudders and tremors. Darien kept up his slow movements inside her, his thumb finding her nub once more and stroking lightly. He was drawing out her orgasm, keeping up her waves and aftershocks as long as he could. One of her hands untangled itself from the head board, gripping his wrist and stopping him.

"E-Enough…please?" Her voice was strained and her big iridescent eyes looked down at him where he rested against her breasts. Darien grinned as her feeble voice cracked on 'please'.

Serenity allowed herself to relax back into the bed, her entire body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her muscles still felt as though they were dancing. Darien lay down beside her, pulling her still trembling body into his arms cuddling her sweetly into his side. Soothingly he stroked her hip, drawing little circles on her tummy to calm her racing heart beat and breathing.

Serenity closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch once more. Darien smiled down at her silver head and tried desperately to ignore his throbbing erection, now pressed firmly against her curved hip. Darien had become impossibly hard as he watched Serenity writhe beneath him. He'd done that, brought her to the edge of heaven before plunging her into blissful shudders, her release rocking her world. The same release that had her sated and sleepily content in his arms, much like a cat bathing in warm sunlight.

Darien tried to remind himself to take this slow, even as the memory of her husky groans and breathy moans filled his minds eye.

Serenity calmed under his touch, snuggling closer into his chest, She turned and pressed feather light kisses to his chest, right above his heart. Her orgasm, Serenity blushed to name the sensation of utter blissful flight, had satiated her for the moment, but a deep unexplainable ache was throbbing between her legs, deeper than his fingers could reach, it demanded impatiently for something Serenity instinctively knew only Darien could relieve.

Suddenly Serenity remembered Darien in his constricting breeches. She slid down the bed, placing little kisses down his chest as she went. Her hands adroitly undid his top button, unhooking the little silver hooks and tugged his pants down his long lightly furred legs and off completely.

She choked.

Darien was big, long and thick his manhood stood proudly from his hips. It glistened like the rest of his skin in the candlelight and like a woman possessed her hand reached out to stroke it. Darien gasped but Serenity ignored him. The skin was soft, like velvet or silk and so hot she was almost surprised that she hadn't been burned. Serenity looked doubtfully from his turgid member to the general direction of her hips. _Surely something that big won't…fit…_

Serenity's hand reached out again, wrapping around him to test his girth in her grip. Experimentally she stroked down and then straight up again, her grip firm.

Darien caught her wrist, trying desperately to not give in to her slightly pouty look as she stopped her questing hands.

"Stop…I won't last long if you keep...touching me like that." Darien chuckled and tugged her back up his chest.

"I want to make you feel…uh…" she blushed. "What I felt."

"You will" he whispered huskily into her ear before nibbling around the firm cartilage.

Darien had pulled Serenity over his chest and now that he was sure she would be ready for him, he urged her to sit up on him, sitting astride his thighs with her knees digging into the bed.

"I'm doing this for you, you'll have more control this way and you'll be able to go as slow or as fast as you'd like." Serenity looked adorably confused.

"O-Okay." _Control over what?_

"Sit up on your knees, I'm going to guide you down…"

"Guide me down on wha…oh!"

Darien cupped her petit bottom in his hands and lowered her onto his hot and eager manhood, but only enough for his wide head to enter her lips and the first ring of muscle beyond her entrance.

Serenity gasped and slapped her hands down on his chest, her hips lowered slowly, taking him in only a little at a time. It was tight, he stretched her and she was struggling to accommodate his width. Suddenly she wasn't feeling in control and panic was swiftly cloaking her, alarmed tears clouding her vision.

Darien cursed himself; he should have known Serenity would have trouble with him. He watched the panicky tears enter her eyes and those same eyes plead with him for an explanation.

"Shh, it's alright, it's okay." Darien caressed her waist and instead flipped their positions, bringing her beneath him tenderly, wiping her tears and kissing her nose.

"I'm not going to lie sweetheart, this will hurt, but not for very long I promise."

"What will…oh!"

Darien thrust in quickly, not allowing her to tense again. He forced himself to still, allowing her to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion and her virgin's pain. He'd felt her barrier tear and the flare of her eyes had told him she'd felt it as well, one or two tears had leaked out from her tightly shut lids but other than that she seemed okay. He hoped beyond anything that she was okay, that he hadn't hurt her. _Say something, look at me. _

Serenity's eyes did open then, no pain was reflected in them but discomfort was there, surely his size and length were stretching her to her limits.

"Uh…are you making love to me?" She enquired as one would enquire what type of tea they were to have at four o'clock.

"Yes." He said simply, gazing into her eyes trying to gauge how she was faring.

"Oh, I see. Well would you mind terribly if I asked you to stop now?"

He chuckled and kissed her nose, she was okay and what a relief that was now.

Darien took his time, slowly sweeping in and out, savoring the heady sensation of her soft inner flesh yielding and parting for him over and over again. Serenity's next protest died on her lips when Darien began to move, her discomfort melting away to make room for the scorching waves of pleasure rolling over her now. Darien allowed himself to stay in this regular rhythm, drawing Serenity to relax enough to meet his every thrust. She found that as he thrust downwards she got a thrilling little shockwave if she met him halfway, taking him to the hilt before Darien swung back again. Her eyes fluttered closed while her lips opened in a soft pout, expelling her soft moans and sighs. Darien saw how content she was, how easily she was meeting him now giving back what she got with a passion that surprised him for one so innocent.

Too bad he didn't want contentment.

Darien grinned wickedly and pulled out of her until only his head remained hidden in her folds. He paused and Serenity's eyes flew open as even her squirming hips weren't bringing him back into her. Confusion drew her light eyebrows together, her expression questioning, _had she done something wrong?_

"Keep your eyes on me." Darien implored, his voice soft and tender.

Serenity furrowed her brows, however she was now convinced she hadn't done something wrong, failure wouldn't have brought that smirk to his lips and the mischievous glint in his eyes…The little boy from so long ago shined through Darien's expression. She kept her eyes open, focusing on his cobalt depths.

He slowly slid back in, watching intently as Serenity's eyes seemed unfocused and glazed over with pleasure. Her mouth gaped in silent lover's words and a sweet innocent blush spread over her pale cheeks. He slid in completely to the hilt and Serenity sighed at the utter completeness she felt. Two souls joining as one.

He pulled out again.

Serenity groaned in a most unladylike manner, her eyes pleadingly imploring him.

"Hell's teeth, not again! I don't think I could bare it!"

Darien chuckled and dived back in quickly, pressed her back into the bed. Serenity shrieked and laughed, her hips arching into his erratically. Darien groaned into her ear, the low sound rumbling through his chest.

Darien changed his angle and Serenity's ankles locked over his lower back, cinching his hips between her thighs, like this should could pull him deeper, giving herself a measure of control. She could feel his incredible muscles pulsing in time to both of their thundering heartbeats. Darien plunged in again and again, making sure she felt every single thrust and twist of his hips.

Serenity's hips rolled against his, a strange desperation clinging to her loins and urging her to pull him deeper, to insist on his increased pace. Darien felt her arch up against him, her little whimpers becoming more desperate, speeding up he kissed her shoulder, hugging her to him and pressing her deeply into he bed.

He took hold of her hips then, tilting them just so. His hand reached down between their bodies to stroke her bundle of nerves and Serenity whimpered into his ear. Her nails scratched down his back and then as the sensations became far too much for her to handle she shattered in his arms. Her back arched off the bed, thrusting her breasts into his chest, but Serenity didn't notice…she felt like she was flying on a cloud of pure happiness and pleasure. Tiny lights sparkled and glittered behind her eyes, and as she began to float back into her body she realized she was shaking and trembling, her muscles seemingly having turned to mush. Darien gripped her hips, delving deeply into her pulsating heat once more before shuddering into his climax. His arms tightened around her, hugging her maybe a little too tightly to him as the both of them shuddered in each other's arms.

When he could think again, Darien rolled to his back, taking a sleepy Serenity with him and tucking her tightly into his side.

Her hair was tousled and the smile she gave him was purely the look of a contented female.

"Serenity…I…" Darien started.

"Don't. Not yet, not tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N he he he he!! I think the majority of the first words in my reviews were "FINALLY!!" LOL!! I hadn't realized just how perverted we all are!! ( me included!!) lol. Lemony goodness is….good! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I tried very hard to make sure there was nothing crude or porno-esc about it. I wrote more than a few versions of it, and I had to (with much blushing and mumbling) recite each of them to my best friends who were crowded around me at the time!! Yay! You enjoyed it and I enjoyed writing it! So here's the next chapter!!

Chapter 24

Serenity savored the feel of Darien pressed tightly against her back, one of his legs caught between her own and in turn one of hers between his. She felt like she was pressed along a firm and contoured cushion, one that breathed and smelt deliciously of leather and pure Darien. The both of them had slept after their interlude, Darien the first to lay on his side and guide Serenity to his front, slipping an arm about her waist and stroking her hair. It was still predawn and the closed windows showed the slight layer of fog rolling around the outer edge of the forest, almost as if seeking entrance. One hand shifted, pulling her tighter and Serenity didn't resist, wouldn't dare give up this moment.

It was still dark and by now Darien's fire and torches had burnt down and she savored the warmth Darien brought her in face of his chilled room. She wasn't aware of what had woken her from her deep satisfied sleep, but was glad for it, more so that Darien had not woken as well. Memories of last night's dalliance tromped pleasantly through her mind, the slide if skin on skin, Darien's whispered words in her ear. His tantalizing hands guiding, caressing, cajoling. His eyes intensely focused on hers while she'd moaned and sighed. Biting her lips and pleading wickedly for what he had to offer.

Over the month spent at Crystal Castle she'd felt so lonely. Finding herself in tears for seemingly no reason, plunging in and out of a deep depression that kept her bedridden and tear stained for days. Her body ached and wantonly her mind had teased her with wicked dreams of spending long nights in Darien's arms. Serenity smiled, this one night had ended her unending loneliness, allowed her to pretend, if only for one night, that Darien had wanted her, big breasts, hips and all…

_This could never happen again._

He'd told her last night that he loved her, she'd tried to protest but his mouth had taken possession of hers and soon she'd forgotten what it was she was protesting against. _Never, ever again._ By sleeping with him he'd gotten what he wanted, a pretty willing plaything that he could screw and leave in the dust. He wouldn't want nor need her anymore, if he had his way he probably would have tossed her out his front door the moment he'd reached his climax inside her. When he'd finished _using _her. Serenity almost sobbed then, he'd used her once and now he was doing it again…and she'd let him.

"_Because __**you **__matter to me."_

She'd been surprised his nose hadn't grown as he'd spoken. But damn it! She'd believed him, allowed him to make love to her and now here she was.

Disgraced and ruined. Used and abused.

Tears entered her eyes as she gently extracted herself from Darien's grip, he let her go in his sleep. Serenity mentally slapped herself when she found herself wishing he'd tug her back to him, hold her close and never let her go. Tensly Serenity slid across the bed, the cold silk a shock to her bare skin but being just the thing to rouse her into a more wakeful state.

On wobbly legs Serenity collected her clothing, pulling her chemise over her body, forgoing her corset and instead pulling her gown over her head minus her shredded spencer. There was no way she'd be able to do what she knew she'd have to with her nude and willing body screaming for his touch. She shivered and padded over to the dying embers of the fire, wrapping her arms around her waist, as much for comfort as for warmth.

The fire provided no solace for her and so she turned and stood from her crouch. She felt somewhat ironic, when she realized that she'd slept with Darien to take away her numbing coldness, realizing now that he'd only caused her to become harder, colder in the aftermath. She sat down heavily on one of Darien's chaise chairs, pulled her feet up to her chest to wait until he awoke. Leavitt, having woken from his comfy spot at the foot of their bed, trotted over to her, sitting at the base of the chair protectively. It was time to lay down the law and time for him to realize that he'd gotten what he wanted and could now allow her to leave.

Serenity told herself that her tears were because she was locked in here with him and had no escape and not because she would never lie with him like they had last night ever again. Would never feel his arms around her or the comfort he brought her. Never would she feel loved and cherished, accepted as she was despite her flaws. She choked, never again would she hear "I love you."

Never again.

She sobbed.

Darien awoke mid morning, the sun danced across his back and the birds sang sweetly from outside his windows, dimly he noted that the warm weight that should have been pressed along him was missing. Sleepily he reached out to his side, looking for … for …

Darien raised his head drowsily, but Serenity was nowhere to be found. He frowned and pushed himself up into a sitting position, rolling to his back to face the rest of the room. There she was, relief flooded him, he'd thought she'd left him…

Curled into a chair by the fireplace, her knees were hugged to her chest and her head snuggled against the high back of the chair, she was fast asleep and yet shivering lightly, obviously cold. Why wasn't she in bed with him?

But then that begot the question, why was she fast asleep, Darien looked her over, fully dressed (well almost, Darien noticed her corset and spencer were still strewn about his room.) and curled into one of his chairs? As opposed to wrapped sinuously around his person and warmly enjoying a session of morning lovemaking?

He furrowed his brow but shrugged, maybe she'd gotten cold and wanted to stoke the fire. He dashed that thought when the fire was completely cold and black, it made no sense, had she tried to stoke it and failed she would have crawled back into bed, this boded ill and he cautiously untangled the blankets from his limbs. He got up and came around the bed, he gently traced her cheek and she jerked into wakefulness.

"Don't touch me!" Serenity turned wide and almost frightened eyes on him. Deftly she swung herself from the chair, bobbing beneath his arm, making him turn around completely to face her. _Smart girl, _he mused, he was now unable to trap her in her chair and equally unable to steal those trembling lips away in a breathless kiss.

"Don't touch you?" He asked, bewildered placing his big hands on his (completely and utterly naked) hips Displaying none of his suspiciousness in his mildly enquiring voice.

"That's right." Serenity said childishly, she'd gotten such a fright when one moment she'd been fully awake and planning how to tactfully inform him of what she needed too, happy that she'd have the advantage of wakefulness, while he'd be groggy. And the next he was magnificently naked and right _there _before her wanton and ever so willing body. All logical thought had fled her, thinking only that she couldn't think with his hands on her, however innocent the touch.

"You've gotten what you wanted, now if you could kindly take me home. Or send for a footman to do so." Serenity wouldn't look at him, she stared at her bare feet on his carpet instead. Thoroughly embarrassed for her sharp and rude awakening and following speech… _And not because he's standing completely…uh…without clothes!_

Serenity felt her gaze wander, she couldn't help it! Her iridescent eyes ate up his beautifully and strongly muscled legs, the sweet way his knees were just a little knobby but still curved gracefully into wonderfully muscled thighs and higher still…

Serenity felt herself blush but was brought sharply back to attention with Darien's amused and condescending voice.

"What I wanted?" Darien propped one (gloriously naked) hip on the chair she'd just vacated. Regarding her with his (equally nude) muscled arms crossed across his chest.

"Are you just going to ask questions?! Don't touch me now you've gotten what you wanted. Simple." Serenity snapped. The way he was refusing to speak to her was disconcerting. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes from his nude state, once again she caught herself slipping away into day dreams about that deeply grooved chest, slim hips and what lay beyond…

"I'm only asking questions because I don't understand what's wrong with you." Darien frowned, what had caused this?

Serenity collected herself enough to face him, eye to …chest. Serenity tilted her head up and looked into his dark cobalt depths, when had he moved so close to her? They held a sort of brewing anger, but more than that was honest confusion. Hell's teeth would she really have to explain this?

"You wanted a plaything Darien, I've given you what you wanted. And I'd thank you to not touch me again. Please allow me to borrow some clothes and you can drop me back at my castle." The words felt like they had to be ripped from her throat, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms. But her pride stood firm, keeping her on the spot, it wouldn't allow Darien any cause to gossip to his friends how his little wife had thrown herself into his arms like a dockside doxy, desperate for him to take her again.

"What I wanted? You are most certainly not my plaything Serenity! Think! How could you think I would…and to you!" Darien looked stricken. Serenity glared up at his false affront.

"Enough of this Darien! I've let you take my innocence! Isn't that enough?!"

"Let me?! I recall a harmony of groans love, along with my kisses being returned in earnest! I took nothing; we _shared _a night of passion." Darien sneered angrily, how dare she accuse him of taking her unwillingly! His honor flared and had him straightening up and towering high above his unreasonable wife.

"Shared indeed! I demand you take me home!" Serenity childishly stomped her foot, glaring balefully. He half expected her to wave her fist beneath his nose.

"I thought we'd discussed this love, this is your home. Your rightful place is with me…" Now it was his turn to glare balefully at her, only his menace implying something far more pleasurable than anger or violence as her consequence.

"Standing in your august shadow I'm sure!" She spat.

"No damn it! Stop belittling yourself woman! By my side! We're a partnership! We walk side by side and share this life of ours as a _team_!" Darien reached for her, but she spun away, her back now to the bed.

"How can I not think so little of myself? I allowed the man that ruined me to take advantage of me! I didn't stop you, what more do you want from me? Stop pretending like you care and allow me to return to Crystal Castle! You've had your fun, can't you find anyone else to take to your bed? Some doxy that won't mind your cold heartlessness as long as she's paid?" Serenity's fists shook at her side, her anger flaring up, why did he have to do this? Why did he have to fight her?!

"I _want_ my wife! And I _won't _be returning you to Crystal Castle now, or at any other point! Never, _ever_ shall you leave here again." Darien planted his hands on his hips, mimicking his sister to perfection.

Serenity gasped. "Why not?!"

Darien scowled down at her, as if chastising a small child. Easily he crowded her smaller frame, cowing her with his height and cobalt oceans of barely suppressed anger and impatience at her obtuseness.

"Think about what we did last night you little fool. I came inside you, spilt myself within you, even now you probably carry my child and I'll not be allowing any of my children to be brought up in that graveyard you call a court! My mate stays with me, mine to kiss and cuddle and caress, you never wondered why you felt so bloody relieved to be back with me?!" Darien consciously stopped himself from shaking her.

Serenity ignored his last statement, the shock of learning that she may be pregnant jarring her from further thought or comprehension.

"Oh my lord…" Serenity sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, her hand flying to her stomach. Her face was stricken and a new wave of tears threatened to fall, how could she do that to a child? Bring it into the world between two broken parents? A loveless and cold life… one that she'd condemned a poor innocent child to endure, she could handle it…but a child?

"I'll never allow you to leave me again you understand? I_ love_ you, so much it hurts. No! Do not start yelling at me again. I do love you, and I know how unhappy you were at that castle of yours. You've lost weight, you were mutilating yourself…"

Darien started his tirade, yelling at her bowed head and shocked body, at the moment he couldn't care how shocked she was. He'd lied to her, there was no _maybe_ about it, Werewolf's when making love to their mate for the first time always conceived, it was a tactic to continue the bloodline, evolution making sure their race was protected against extinction.

"You've allowed your hair to change styles, and do not even try to tell me you enjoy having your head split in two because of that severe bun you were wearing. That tiara you were wearing was also forced upon you, no? You didn't even bat an eyelash when I crushed it!..." Darien paused, Serenity had always been happy with how she looked and what she wore, it was very out of character for her to take such offense at looks and stares, and even more improbable that she'd change her habits for anyone else let alone herself.

Darien gripped her wrist lightly, caressing her pulse gently and pulling it from where it was clutching her stomach, almost as if she pressed hard enough she'd feel the baby growing. Kneeling down in front of her on the floor to meet her eye to eye he took her other wrist away sandwiching both of her cold hands between his warm ones, settling them in her lap.

"Who suggested tying your corset so tightly?" he asked carefully, making sure he voice was as unthreatening as he could make it… although somehow he already knew _exactly _who had done the "suggesting".

Serenity blinked at the sudden change of topic, but answered anyway. Darien wouldn't let her hands go until she answered, she knew that and selfishly she wanted to ignore him so his warm hands would stay wrapped around her own.

"Oh… Seiya suggested I try it. Told me if would make me more suitable as a leader. He told me to change my hair too…told me to wear that tiara…" Serenity trailed off, she'd followed Seiya like a lost puppy, done whatever he'd said. Now she wondered that had he told her to jump off a cliff to fit in if she'd have done it just as easily.

"You would rather go back to a man that caused this?" Darien brushed her chest, right along one of the red gouges and Serenity winced.

"He was only doing what was best for me." She sniffed, looking away; she'd not admit to Darien how desperate she'd been without him. How she'd felt like an awkward teenager and needed any approval she could get, someone to tell her that what she was doing was right.

Darien sighed, she wasn't going to let up and he was too angry and confused to stay here any longer. He stood and looked out the window; he couldn't stand to look at her stubborn and determined face any longer. He'd always had a formidable temper and he dreaded what he might do if he were to listen to her drivel anymore.

"Since you'll be staying," Serenity glared and Darien continued anyway. "I'll have a bath brought up for you and new clothes sent for." Darien patted her hand in his grip. Serenity pulled away as if she were burned.

Darien growled, and swept down to plant a kiss on her angry upturned lips. Pulling her from the bed and taking her hips into his hot hands, bringing her tightly into his naked body.

"You can't deny me touch sweetheart, you won't like the consequences." He growled into her ear.

Stomping away, Darien left the room…naked.

Serenity pulled her knees to her chest again on the bed, having been released so quickly that she'd fallen back in a muddled heap of sudden desire. Like a small child she rolled to her side, rocking a moment before Leavitt squeaked at her elbow, tenderly she brought him to her chest, cuddling him and welcoming the comfort his tiny furry body brought her. Something living and breathing that didn't want anything from her but love and affection.

She cried, the tears coming fast and hot down her cheeks, his touch still burning her soft skin. Why couldn't Darien just let her go? Why couldn't he allow her to leave and keep her dignity? Why couldn't he make this simple and do something she would hate him for? _He already has…_

_He was a sadist, he loved to see her in pain_. He must, otherwise why would he keep her here? Lie to her again and again, using the one thing she'd always been desperate for against her?

"_I love you."_

How she wished he really did, because she knew, without a doubt, that she loved him.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N hey guys, another chapter from me!! Now someone pointed out to me that quite possibly the worst thing I could do to this story is make it go around and around in circles… well I certainly DO NOT want to do that, but if it seems to be doing so, know that it IS for effect and a conclusion or at least a conclusion so the whole "your such a lying toad" thing has been written. So you guys can chill. By the way, as we're nearing the end of this story (no tears! Please! Lol) I have another idea bouncing around in my head and I was wondering whether you'd like me to write a quick summary or preview at the end of the very last chapter of "Moonlit Maid."? I can't guarantee that it'll be up very soon (the new story I mean) because school is thoroughly whipping me right now, so I'll be working on it over the next few months, so like last time (after Two psychos I mean) it'll be months if not an entire year. So yes to the preview even though it won't be up for a while? or no to the preview and rather be surprised when I DO get around to writing/editing and posting? Let me know!! (also I'm going out todaaaaaayyy!!! So I'm posting a few hours early in all my girly excitement!!)

Chapter 25 (sorry for the long authors note!)

Serenity fell back asleep, lying on the bed with Leavitt firmly cuddled into her chest and the morning sun warming her chilled body. Hours later she woke again to Leavitt's wriggling and speaks of protest, she'd rolled over and almost squished him. She stretched and pulled herself tiredly from the bed, slumping her shoulders and dragging her body over to the vanity.

Her hair was a shining, tangled mess of curls, with a deep sigh she picked up the silver brush and set to work. The brush set was beautiful, featuring the brush she was holding, a comb and hand mirror, the delicate pieces all silver and carved beautifully in a rose and leaf design. Absolutely stunning and gorgeous… but it hadn't been there the last time she'd visited, they were brand new and, Serenity turned around, her hand still brushing her hair slowly, to notice a new chest of drawers and a funny old-looking Chinese armoire for her hanging dresses and shoes. All of them empty and new additions to the room. _So he'd made room for me, conceited, sure-of-himself rakehell. _

Serenity spun back on her stool, facing the big round mirror and brushing her hair, teasing out the knots carefully with her fingers. She shook out her mane of hair over her shoulders and then noticed an angry red mark on her neck, right at her pulse.

A love bite.

"Why that…!"

Outraged, Serenity slammed the brush back on the vanity, rummaging through the drawers (filled with brand new cosmetics.) for the powder puff and white concealing powder. She dabbed hopelessly at the mark but no matter how much powder she piled on top of it, the little red bruise refused to be invisible, it didn't even fade.

The door opened behind her and Serenity jumped a mile, standing from her vanity seat as if she'd been caught doing something wrong.

Emily poked her head around the door, a smile on her lips and a large pile of white fabric draped across her arms.

"Miss Serenity! I'm so glad your back, I missed you…" Emily blushed. "If it's not too bold to say miss. I would have arranged for a night rail and hot bricks for the bed but you came home so late! I was already abed. Master Darien has told me you don't have any other clothes, it is a good thing he is so adept at picking sizes, I'll say these undergarments will fit you perfectly!" Delightedly Emily began laying out the various silk and cotton stockings, new garters, a white chemise with tiny cream dots all over it and a few long pantaloons for her riding habits.

Serenity just watched Emily chatter away and organize her clothes; she had missed the little jittery maid. She was so lively as opposed to the tall elegant maid that turned her nose up at Serenity and treated her like an inconvenience.

She was angry at Darien, furious, but she wasn't going to take out her temper on Emily. Instead she pulled her into a tight hug and looked over the under-things laid out on the bed trying to ignore the fact that Darien had obviously taken great time and care to pick out each and every single undergarment with her especially in mind. Each of the stockings were lightly embroidered with roses, the garters matching with flat silken ties. The chemise was soft and looked very comfortable, tying under the bust with a sweet bow at the centre. But there was something missing…

"Um…Emily? Where is my corset? It was in the room before, but it's gone now and there isn't one on the bed…" Serenity looked around the room, trying to spot the fine boned and laced corset.

"Master Darien had told me you won't be wearing one for a few days, something about a minor injury that won't allow you to wear one…I honestly didn't press for more information miss I was too excited to see you again! Would you like me to enquire?" Emily raised her delicate brown eyebrows at Serenity in question.

Serenity scowled at her feet, how dare Darien dictate what she would or wouldn't wear! And after he'd gotten angry at Seiya doing the same thing too!

She grit her teeth for a moment before schooling her face into a more pleasant smile.

"No no, it's fine."

"Mmm hmm. But don't worry miss Serenity one or two of your new day gowns have stiff bodices and I'll make sure you only wear those ones until you can begin wearing a corset again, never you worry!" Emily had a bright smile on her face as she bustled around the room, tidying up Darien's mess and her other discarded clothes.

Serenity began to pull one stocking over her foot, used to dressing herself now because of the unpleasant maid she'd had at Crystal Castle.

"No! no miss! You have a bath one the way! I would have been helping you myself otherwise. Sit, would you like me to pin up your hair or would you like it washed? In which case I'll brush it out for you." Emily didn't wait for an answer, picking up the brush and ushering Serenity to sit while she hummed lightly and began brushing Serenity's already brushed hair.

Serenity was bewildered, where had her timid little maid gone? The one that jumped every time Serenity became too close to her? This bustling, grinning happy ball of energy was a complete about-face from the girl she'd known before.

"This confidence in you is refreshing Emily, may I enquire as to where it is stemmed?"

Emily blushed at this, laying the brush down and sitting on one of the chairs opposite the vanity, Serenity swiveled to face her as she did.

"After you left miss Serenity I was misplaced, no lady to wait on you see." Serenity blushed, she hadn't meant to displace anyone and was about to question how she had been treated. Obviously her concern had showed on her face because Emily continued…

"So I was moved to be a runner for the kitchens, nothing too strenuous, just out to the mews and back again. Well, at the start of wintertime we took on a few new grooms, one of them a John Stunthorp, and miss! Miss! I've fallen in love! He treats me like a queen and he loves me! Really truly loves me!" Emily began to describe him, her words dizzily mixing into each other as Serenity sat silent and listening.

When finally she paused for a breath Serenity pulled the little maid into her arms.

"I'm so happy for you Emily, this change in your is refreshingly lovely. And now I'm back would you mind ever so terribly becoming my maid again? I'll make sure you can spend your every free moment in the mews." A familiar face between Darien and herself would do nicely for keeping his tempting hands from her.

Before she could answer, a knock sounded at the door and a half dozen maids trailed in, each of them holding a big bucket of water and giggling. Serenity furrowed her brow until the door opened wider and Zoicite and Jadeite wandered in after them, both of then holding either side of the large wooden tub, stumbling slightly and growled at each other to hold it steady.

"Happy to have you back Serenity." Zoicite said, bowing after dumping the tub in front of the cheerily crackling fire, leaving Jed to sort it out having dropped his side and moved away. Serenity giggled at the death-glare Jed threw him.

"Yes indeed, I'll inform Rei of your arrival, she'll be simply thrilled." Jadeite said, stretching his back, swinging from side to side after shoving the tub in front of the fire.

Serenity glared at the both of them, she knew that they were only welcoming her back because she couldn't very well yell at them about Darien with so many maids and servants around. Each of the maids began emptying their buckets, curtsying swiftly to Serenity before leaving, obviously off to some other duty.

"I am not so glad, as I'm sure you well know. Tell me did Darien enjoy stomping out of the room naked?" She said smugly.

Zoicite snorted and left without another word, a hand over his mouth and quickened footsteps following him.

"Naked? Without clothes?" Jadeite looked disbelieving, his eyes wide and slightly leaning forward, waiting for Serenity to admit he'd been wearing his pantaloons….surely!

"That's generally what naked implies Jed." Serenity crossed her arms and ignored his riotous laughter on his way out the door, closing it behind him.

Emily blushed prettily but helped Serenity out of her clothes, standing at her back, but when she tried to come around the front, Serenity suddenly remembered the welts.

"Uh there's no need Emily, I'll uh bathe myself if you wouldn't mind. I'll call for you in say, about an hour?" Serenity said nervously, she was deeply ashamed of the abrasions, they showed just how young she was and how easily manipulated. She clutched her chemise to her in a death-grip, her dainty knuckles going white.

"I've already been told of those red marks miss. I did the same thing to myself as a child, I wanted to be as skinny at my mother you see. I understand." Emily said softly.

Serenity nodded, allowing her dress to fall from her hands. Emily helped her into the tub, dumping bucket after bucket over her head to wet her hair. She washed it thoroughly, chatting away about the gossip she'd missed since she'd been gone. Washed and rinsed, cleaned and feeling much better Emily helped Serenity out of the tub, rubbing her down with the drying sheets left in Darien's dressing room.

Emily helped Serenity into her undergarments, silk stockings and garters and the white chemise, all of which fitted beautifully.

A knock sounded at the door just as Emily was tying up the last sleeve of her chemise. A few maids bustled in at Serenity's bid, each of them holding a draped pile of different colored gowns, two maids following in after them had a trunk full of her accessories, her spencers, hats and parasols.

Emily hung them all up while Serenity sat on the bed.

"Now what would you like to wear today miss Serenity? Ahh, now this is quite fetching…" Emily held out a gown of purest white.

"No! burn it, rip it to shreds for rags I don't care! I will never wear white again!" Serenity angrily grabbed the gown from Emily's grasp, ripping it in her hands and throwing the pieces off the balcony.

Emily looked shocked for a moment, Serenity had nearly come to tears because of the colors of her dress. What on earth had her poor miss gone through?

"Okay, no white I promise. Are you feeling quite alright miss?"

"I-I'm fine. Just no white okay? How about that pink gown, the one with the roses about the neckline."

"Splendid, I chose this fabric for you miss, thought you might like it. And look!" Emily lay the dress on the bed and hurried over to the trunk, pulling out a beautiful dark red rose spencer to match it, practically vibrating in her excitement.

"Beautiful isn't it? I was shocked when Master Darien asked me to help with the fabric. Said he knew nothing of lady's fashion!" Emily giggled.

Serenity smiled, Emily's grin was infectious, that of a woman in love and loving it. Eagerly Emily dressed her, keeping up a constant happy stream of chatter until at last She started on Serenity's hair and began teasing the knots at the bottom when a rather large running blur of red gown and long black hair hurtled into the room, throwing it's arms around Serenity and hugging her fiercely.

Serenity's arms automatically went around the slightly hysterical woman hugging her, and then recognized her when her mahogany eyes looked up at her.

"Lady Rei!"

"Serenity! You're back! I Didn't think you'd ever… Even with Darien going to the ball… but then Jadeite told me you were back and not even the least bit homicidal!" Rei said pleasantly, squeezing Serenity tightly.

She patted Rei's shoulder.

"Yes, back for now, not that I got a choice in the matter." Serenity gritted.

"Oh it really is for the best Serenity I promise! That Seiya fellow is bad news! Why when he took poor Bethany, Darien was devastated! We were just so thrilled to hear you were unhurt!" Rei gushed.

"Bethany…?" Serenity started, but was interrupted by three more heads peeping around the door, that of Ami, Mina and Lita.

"See? I told you she was back with us!" Mina said triumphantly, stepping into the room.

"Ladies." Serenity greeted regally.

"Don't you ladies us!" Lita pulled her into a hug, quickly followed by the bouncing ball of energy known as Mina and a more subdued embrace from Ami.

The four of them ushered Serenity out of the room, sweeping her down the hall and then the front stairs, shoving her none too gracefully into one of the parlors. All of them completely ignoring Serenity's protests. In short order tea was rung for and the ladies had each taken a seat and now all eyes were on Serenity.

"So… Darien swept you off your feet right?" Mina asked.

"Literally or figuratively?" Serenity answered furtively.

"Well figuratively, he must have said something amazing to have brought you home to us! How did he convince you?" Mina, ever the gossip, enquired, leaning forward in her chair.

Serenity let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Convince me? I wasn't _convinced _I was stolen!..._again!_" She snapped.

"Again?" Ami asked, sipping her tea.

"Yes again, once from the Elliot's, and now again from my own ball. He is rude and chauvinistic, I'd have nothing to do with that liar if I could help it." She said haughtily.

"He did lie, but he did it for a good reason Serenity. He was desperate…" Lita said logically.

"Desperate for something new and pretty to play with. Trust me Lita I know."

"Mayhap we should change subjects?" Mina asked hopefully.

Serenity was thoroughly annoyed by these women, each one of them loyal to Darien and all of them giving her looks like she was a petulant child, ignoring what Darien said and why he lied… like it made a difference! She'd still been destroyed, hurt and deceived, none of those things had changed…and they wouldn't.

"Oh a change of subject?" Serenity asked with a sugary smile. "Who on earth is Bethany?"

Mina went white, her pallor becoming slightly green tinged when Rei opened her mouth to answer.

"Bethany was my brother's misstr…uh…well he was very fond of her." Rei started, looking at the suddenly ill-looking Mina and stumbling over the word "mistress."

Serenity looked suspiciously from Rei to Mina, she decided right then and there to get the answers she wanted. Something was being hidden from her, had been hidden from her since Seiya had shown up.

"Mina, who was she? And why did Seiya take her?" Serenity turned her attention to Mina, irreverent to her green complexion and her big eyes swimming in tears.

"She is…_was_...my little sister. It's uncanny how much she looks like you actually, so full of life and pleasant looking to boot." Misery and grief swept firmly into Mina's eyes, a small tear slid down her cheek.

"But as she got older, she found out just how beautiful she was…she enjoyed company of the male kind a little too much. She could have had any man here, but she wanted Darien, she thought she loved him and he seemed to be _fond_ of her…" Mina choked, suppressing a shuddering sob with difficulty, Lita put an arm around her shoulders.

"Did you know the Fae used to live in the forest surround us? Darien allowed them there because they promised to honor the compact, leave ware's to wares you know? But then, then that Seiya fellow moved into the forest. Bethany was fixated on him, couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She wouldn't eat for days because she'd sit in the gardens waiting for a glimpse of him. Darien couldn't do a thing to coax her back inside, he'd been so distraught…" Serenity furrowed her brow here, why had Darien been so concerned?

Suddenly the word _fond _came back to her.

"And then…then Seiya broke the compact! He used his seduction on Beth, drawing her away from the castle. He kept her from us for a whole month, using her for her body and she'd been dead-eyed and grateful to him, grateful! Can you imagine? She ran away with him and then he'd…then _she_ died." Mina finished and burst into tears in Lita's arms.

Serenity looked around at the sorrowful faces surrounding her and she suddenly understood the hostility Seiya had created when he'd come to the castle. Why Darien hated him so much…But there was something there, something Mina hadn't said.

Why had Darien cared so much? And how had Bethany just suddenly up and died?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Yes I know I know!!! LATE!!! But either my computer or was being just simply stupid!! Although it does serve you right!! Your latest reviews have been pretty much non-existent. SIGH!! Lol I guess I'm just in a bad mood because I have a day off tomorrow (YAY) but I'll be all alone because it's valentines and my besties both have boyfriends!! Sigh!! AND I HAVE NO CHOCOLATE IN THE HOUSE!!! (bursts into tears) (although you might want to thank Diana…it was her review that got me to remember to even try and post. My mood is really sort of black right now….I'm sure I'll apologise later.)

chapter 26

After Mina's tears had all but dried up and Rei had daintily changed the subject, Serenity found herself relaxing into the company of these women, their loyalty to Darien and all. The tense silence between Mina and Serenity had broken when a whimpering Leavitt had been scratching at the door in askance of entrance, each of the girls had cooed over the adorable puppy, breaking the tension and clearing the air. Leavitt was now curled comfortably in her lap, breathing softly and lightly snoring. Absently, and what was now a habit, Serenity let her fingers play with his ears, softly caressing the silky fur and playing with them.

Their was such a contrast between these women, they were nothing like the fae, who had an abnormal similarity between each other, and already Serenity was eager to get to know them, to find out just exactly how they were different and why they felt so comfortable together in their differences. Serenity mentally sorted through what she was slowly gathering. Ami was the quietest one there, her and her husband, Zoicite were considered the brain's of the Pack.

They often spent hours in the library after dark, playing many vigorous games of progressive chess in fierce competition with each other. Ami confided that she'd refused to lose even after Mina, then unmarried, had told her that men liked women who weren't 'too smart'. Ami gigglingly told her that she was so glad she'd ignored her (Mina blew a raspberry at this point) because Zoicite was so glad to find someone who was able to play for hours on end and actually _beat _him, it was what had made him realize that she was his mate. Serenity smiled and nodded, it was amazing to realize that Ami could and did play chess for fun, after all it was considered a man's game, and the fact that her husband thought it was a good thing to have a well read wife…well that was just unheard of in the human world!

Amazingly, Lita and Nephrite's story was similar, only instead of a war game with ivory and ebony pieces, Nephrite had been bested in a war game with _weapons_. Lita had trounced him at swordplay _and _she'd been in an evening gown when she'd done it. Serenity had gasped when she'd told her how she'd ended up ripping that particular gown to be able to move a little more freely, not that she was going to ever tell Nephrite just what she'd needed to do to win.

Serenity was particularly interested in Rei and Jadeite's story, even abandoning Leavitt's ears to listen extra carefully. Rei had looked so young (although now she looked about the parlor she realized that all the other girls couldn't have been that much older than her.) she'd been thoroughly convinced that she'd been tied up in a social scandal. But, according to Rei finding their mate at this age was quite common and that once she'd given in to temptation with Jadeite…

"We always conceive the first time, so you see, that's why I'm quite pregnant. We all have children." Everyone nodded, but Serenity was no longer paying attention.

"_We always conceive the first time…"_

Serenity was gone in a quick swish of skirts and more than a few muttered curses.

Darien's mind was hardly on the council meeting. His thoughts far to preoccupied with the thought of silky skin and husky moans, all of them feminine and all of them precious treasures to hold dear to him, every squirm and shudder, every whimper and squeak. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, staring out the window now, not even bothering to pretend to pay attention to the hobbling old stuff-shirt mumbling off a new financial plan with the stock market, a dozen charts littering the ground and rickety easel set up by the door, a long bamboo pointer sweeping up and down the various graphs and figures.

All of a sudden the door flew open, the charts went flying and the old councilman clutched his chest in shock, falling over his own feet before landing on his pompous behind. Everyone surged to their feet, outraged that someone had dared to interrupt their ever-so-precious board meeting, instantly they all began yelling their exclamations of surprise, shock and chastisement. Darien didn't even move from his seat, his muscles frozen at the sight of the woman standing in the splintered doorway, her hands curled into furiously shaking fists and a deep scowl on her face. She ignored their shouts as her furious eyes zeroed in on him, and only him.

"Hello sweetheart." He said pleasantly, ignoring the councilmen sniffing at him in disdain and tromping out of the room at the vicious glare Serenity sent them encouraged further when a growling, snapping Leavitt had joined Serenity at her ankles, he almost looked like he was ushering them out as he ran at their heels, snapping angrily.

Serenity waited until everyone had left, leaving Darien and herself completely alone in the room with only the cherry wood desk between them. She turned quickly to close the door, allowing Leavitt to come to rest at her own heels, before turning back to her husband completely irate and practically spitting fire.

"Don't you 'hello sweetheart' me! You deceived me! Again!" Seemingly in agreement Leavitt barked shrilly, as if joining in her practically shrieked accusation.

Darien seemed to contemplate what she'd said, tapping his head in mock hard-thought. He looked completely relaxed, leaning back in his leather chair with his feet up on the desk arrogantly.

"Hmm…No I don't think so. Do inform me sweet and loving wife, how exactly have I deceived you?" Darien leaned back in his chair further, contemplating her over his steepled fingers.

Angrily, Serenity stomped around the desk, having previously planned to keep it between them so those tempting hands of his couldn't reach her…but if he wasn't even going to _stand _to brawl with her, well hell's teeth she'd come to him! She crossed her arms irately across her corset-free chest, unknowingly pressing her breasts together and swelling them high above her bodice enticingly. Oh but Darien noticed, he pulled his feet from the desk with a thump, leaning forward in his chair and taking a long hard look at those temptingly rounded silvery globes. He was absurdly lucky that Serenity was far too angry to notice his wandering gaze.

"You did not tell me, prior to our…coition," Serenity blushed, twisting a large handful of her rose gown in her fists, her palms suddenly moist with nerves. "That the moment we'd uh…finished…" Serenity blushed again, it had all seemed much simpler before she'd rushed into Darien's conference room, creating a fuss and been left alone with him. She'd been so angry that she'd been prepared to scream down the conference room and thoroughly embarrass him with as many crude comments that she could make. Now she couldn't bring herself to even say "made love" and "climax". Darien, on the other hand, was quietly amused, that impish little grin of his stuck firmly to those firm lips…

"…That I'd become pregnant!" She finally snapped, more annoyed in the face of Darien's quiet laughter than she had been a moment ago, she'd been deceived damn it! Tricked again!

"Well for one Dearest," Darien started, reaching easily for her hips and pulling her closer, ignoring Serenity's hiss of protest and her nails biting into his hand. "You didn't ask." He tugged easily and seated her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist even as she glared severely at him through narrowed eyes. She crossed her arms and refused to relax in his soft grip. Darien grinned briefly into her neck, the fact that she wasn't kicking and screaming said more than she could possibly know.

"And for another I'd not been able to think clearly enough to answer, even if you _had _had the forethought to ask. So really the point is moot." He nuzzled her neck playfully, happy now to discover that as she sat in his lap he could stare right down her bodice.

"The point is not moot! I am sixteen and now undeniably pregnant! How embarrassing to return to Crystal Castle with a child from the man I swore to hate…" She groaned and covered her face with her hands, bowing slightly in his grasp, obscuring Darien's view of the inside of her bodice.

"You're seventeen. We had this discussion this morning _Dear._" Darien said through gritted teeth. All humor was gone form him now, how dare she assume she'd be leaving his side again? Standing he trapped Serenity solidly between himself and his desk, his hands griping the table on either side of her hips.

"I not only told you that you were carrying my child, thus exonerating myself from your little tirade of 'deceit' I also informed you that no child of mine would be raised in that hell hole you call a castle!" He growled, staring right into her swirling eyes.

"No! No, you said _may _be carrying your child, MAY! You lied…" Serenity cried hysterically, slapping her hands to his chest almost as if to try to keep him at bay. Darien pushed forward, letting her know just who exactly was in charge here.

"I didn't lie you ridiculous woman! Stop _trying_ to hate me!" Darien leaned forward snarling into her ear, pushing her back at an uncomfortable angle over the desk. Serenity clutched his shoulders in an effort to keep herself from falling for him…literally.

"Yes you did!" Serenity said feebly, only now aware of just how intimately they were pressed together, His hips ground into her own, his growing arousal hot and swelling against her tummy. Serenity now wished that she was wearing a thousand corsets, enough to stop Darien's alluring heat from reaching for wanton body.

"No, I did not you little fool. Excuse my choice of words after waking to find my recently ravished wife refusing to let me touch her! I may have been a little _upset._"He said sarcastically, pressing more fully into the cradle of her hips.

It was Serenity's turn to snarl back at him, shoving him backwards violently…her anger increasing tenfold when all of her weight being thrown at him did little more than move him a bare inch. Suddenly it no longer mattered whether he'd been standing naked against her or not, the fact of the matter was he was right, he had told her that morning but this morning it had been a possibility…not a certainty and therein lay the difference.

"You took advantage of me! I-I was blind with uh…shock!" Serenity desperately scrabbling, grasping at straws to lift the blame from her shoulders. It was Darien's fault, it was all Darien's fault! Maybe if she told herself that enough she'd forget that it was her who had goaded him further in their kiss last night, wound her hands tightly into his hair and refused to let go.

"Blind darling? It's funny I seem to recall those beautiful iridescent eyes of yours locked firmly onto mine…you'll remember, you were _moaning _my name and my hand…" Darien slid his hand over her gown-covered breast, circling the now puckered nub sensuously.

"Stop it! You're vile!" Serenity shoved again and Darien let her go, she spun on her heel, hiding the fierce blush staining her pale cheeks and her painfully aching nipples and heavy breasts. She was sure that even just by looking at her he'd be able to tell exactly how much she wanted him, her eyes were the windows to her soul, her mind and every single detail within it.

"You know you enjoyed yourself honey, why not allow me to sooth away those horrid lines on your face, such anger and temper…" Darien leant his hip against her recently vacated space of warmed mahogany, he stifled a groan as her arousal and desire tickled his sensitive preternatural nose.

"I do not have a temper!" Serenity spun backwards at his words, facing him with that hopelessly betraying blush of desire over her pale cheeks.

"No dear, never dear. Let me sooth you Serenity." Darien wrapped his arms around her waist from behind (Serenity having turned her shoulder to him at his blatant sarcasm over her temper.), spreading his fingers of his big warm hands over her middle, one under her breasts the other under her belly button and across her hips. He was astounded for the thousandth time at just how easily Serenity fit to him. Greedily he pressed her rounded bottom into him, cupping his hard arousal between her sweet globes. Serenity bit her lip to keep in her little moan of pleasure.

"Let me help you to…relax." He breathed softly into her ear, placing his lips softly on her exposed neck, nibbling down her shoulder. His hands rubbed her hips and belly tenderly.

"Darien!" Serenity had meant it to come out as a sharp rebuff, but had instead come out as a breathy gasp. She arched back into him, pressing hotly against his manhood.

"These shoulders darling…" Darien slid his big warm hands onto her shoulders, gently pressing into her tense muscles.

"Mmm…mmmmNo! NO!" Serenity stumbled away from him, spinning on her heel to face his utterly unrepentant and sugary innocent expression. Serenity was ashamed by how labored her breath was and how violently her hands shook to shove an errant curl back over her ear. Darien saw it though, smelt how much she desired him…and by the need and hoyden-like need positively vibrating along the gossamer thin strand of their bond, she was crumbling to his caresses. He grinned wolfishly at her, Serenity glared, trying desperately to remember why she was here. So she used the one emotion that guaranteed her mental freedom from his seduction. Cold hard anger.

"You can't make this go away by kissing me! You lied to me, by not admitting the entire truth or even warning me you _lied_ Darien and…and you haven't even asked me to forgive you, you haven't even apologized, not really." Serenity said shakily staring up at him with shimmering eyes, deep blue in the dimmed light of the room, shimmering and clouded by tears. She hadn't realized until just then, but he hadn't asked for her forgiveness yet, he kept acting like what he'd done was lie about a night out with the guys. The reality brought Serenity crashing back to her own betrayed body, her tears prickled and ached behind her stormy eyes, but she wouldn't give into them, not again and not where Darien could see them.

"Serenity I love you…" Darien said stepping forward a little. Serenity stepped back, a fist pressed against her chest, like his words were hurting her.

"It doesn't change anything Darien! How can you ask me to give myself to you again when you have deceived me? You never allowed me to make my own decision about staying with you, you treated me like a child…" Serenity had no idea where this was coming from, but suddenly she knew, it was exactly how she'd felt from the moment she'd discovered his betrayal.

It wasn't that he'd lied, it was that he'd thought she wouldn't have chosen him. That she would have still been just as childish as she had been when she was five.

"Why can't you trust me?" She asked suddenly, her wide eyes staring at him askance.

"I do…" Darien said easily.

"You don't! Why can't you see what you're doing?" Serenity said in frustration, he wasn't taking this seriously, he had to understand!

"Serenity…"

"No! I will not listen to you…mmmpfgh!" Serenity was abruptly cut off by Darien's lips slanting and crashing down on hers, he'd taken the quick steps towards her, covering the distance before she'd even managed to see him move.

He caught her up in his arms, holding her to his chest and molding her body to his tightly. He couldn't take it anymore, listening to her condemn him and cutting off his every sentence so he couldn't even defend himself against her. He'd been amused when he'd thought she'd only been trying to get angry at him so he'd stop kissing her, but then, then those damnable tears had crowded her eyes and he suddenly remembered that she'd managed to splinter a door in her urgency to see him.

And every word she'd said had cut a little deeper.

Darien ravished her lips, nibbling, mayhap a little more harshly than he should have, over her plump bottom lip, pulling it between his own and tracing her front teeth with his tongue. His bruising pressure lightened as his punishing kiss turned tender and as Serenity herself softened against him, even slipping her arms around his waist and responding just as fiercely to him. She was ready to listen to him, he could feel it.

Darien broke the kiss reluctantly.

"I _do_ trust you." He said slowly, keeping his eyes steady on hers, trying to convince her of his sincerity.

Serenity, even through the haze of pleasure that Darien had cast with his kiss, snorted loudly and shoved him away. Her spell of malleable acquiescence shattered.

"You trust me do you?" Darien nodded, _By George I think she's got it! __Finally!_

Serenity's expression didn't change from her severely pressed lips and teary eyes.

"Who is Bethany Darien?"

The colour bled from Darien's face and his eyes suddenly turned to an opaque and glassy blue, almost like a shutter had closed behind them, closing him off to her completely. Hiding.

He didn't say a word, but he did pull away from Serenity completely, taking a few steps backwards and straightening up, squaring his shoulders and throwing them back, his hands tightened into shaking fists at his sides. All dignity and highhanded English aristocracy. He kept his silence, or rather he couldn't think of what to say, Serenity's eyes were imploring him to say something, anything to tell her just what the devil Mina had meant by _fond_.

He didn't open his mouth and finally looked away from her welling eyes.

Serenity nodded, almost to herself, her tears clouding her vision. _I knew it. _

"That's what I thought." She turned on her heel and fled the room, slamming the broken door behind her.

Darien couldn't move, the memory of Bethany, sweet loving Bethany coming back to their castle, half dead and broken, emancipated and wanton hanging off the arm of Seiya… They assaulted him, like a barrage of bullets, each one of them ripping cruelly through his skin, his heart and his gut.

Darien could still remember Bethany's big round dead blue eyes, staring up into Seiya's face like he was her savior…it disgusted him. She'd died in Darien's arms, Seiya had flung her mercilessly from his arm, shoving her to the marble floor and laughing, and then had told her and the entire pack surrounding her…

"_I'm done with you toad."_

And he'd left, laughing over his shoulder when Bethany had tried to crawl after him, begging his forgiveness for anything and everything.

Darien felt suddenly cold, the memories a dousing of ice cold water against the warmth and desire he had felt not moments ago.

And then, then…Darien thought, Bethany had killed herself.

Cut herself with one of cook's knives in her evening toilet, the one she'd always taken in Darien's room.

He'd come back in after she'd been taking far longer than usual to finish and there he'd found her, lying in the stained red tub, gasping her final breath, she'd turned those baby blue eyes on him and asked him to forgive her.

Darien had tried to revive her of course, pulling her naked body from the tub and trying to stop the bleeding from her left wrist, his panic climbing when finally the light had faded from her eyes and she'd gone limp in his arms, her beautiful face becoming calm and serene. He'd tried gently slapping her cheeks, smelling salts and splashing cool water on her forehead and body…

It hadn't helped.

Seiya had destroyed Darien's lover and Mina's little sister. In her grief Mina had blamed Darien, leaving the castle all together and traveling on to France, but even though he'd been blamed for her sister's death Darien had allowed Malachite to leave with his wife, to comfort her and mourn with her.

But Darien, wracked with guilt was left alone, obsessed with finding Serenity and totally alone…completely, absolutely alone.

He couldn't tell Serenity about Beth yet, he didn't have the words to describe just how easily She'd been to talk to in the late evenings. How she'd been the one to motivate him to find her, the one who'd kept him searching, kept his hope alive. How she'd been the one to stop him going mad without his mate.

Bethany was a personal wound, a personal burden.

Darien only realized that the heart-wrenching, blood curdling, screaming sobs were coming from him once his knee's had hit the hard floor and his grief had finally overcome him, clutching at his heart and mind.

Serenity had no idea what she was asking him by simply mentioning the name Bethany.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N hey guys! New chapterness from me!! Hey can I get some advice? From any males (IF any males even read this! Lol) I have a friend and he asked me if I (randomly I might add) liked his mate. I do, very much, but I don't want to tell my friend that in so many words. I can't ask him right out to ask his mate if he likes me back and I won't ask out his mate (I asked out my last boyfriend and there was general badness, so I was so embarrassed I won't ever do it again.) What do I do? And other girls wanna give me some advice? Stupid valentines day!!! I was all lonely and upset the entire day because my ex didn't invite me to this movie thing the group ended up doing…LEFT OUT!! And I couldn't hang out with my besties because both of them have boyfriends! So I was left all alone at home and I felt absolutely awful!! (AND I HAD CHEM HOMEWORK!! A fate worse than death!!)

Chapter 27

Serenity fled the room, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could slam a splintered door. Her slippered feet made no noise as she rushed down the front staircase, amazingly enough with slipping once on the shined marble even though she shoved past many people going either up or down their splendid glory as the sky outside darkened with storm clouds. The two men on the front door stepped into her path, their hands easily taking one shoulder each and lifting her from the floor, stopping her from leaving through the door with such an easy strength that Serenity was reminded of how easily Darien could tug her along through her gardens, how he always caught her wrist when they fought, anger surged and she glared fiercely up at the guards.

"Now where do ye think yer to be going lass?" One man had a Scottish accent but Serenity paid little attention to either of the burly guards staring at them only long enough to shove them away in a wave of emotionally charged magic, livid with rage, their images, their faces seeming to blink between Darien's and their own.

They flew off to the catty corner parlors on either side of the door. Swiftly Serenity slipped out the front door, sprinting as well as she could around the east side of the castle and down to the rose gardens. There, she finally collapsed on one of the stone benches dotting her favorite part of Darien's home the sprawling rose gardens that seemed to radiate their scent and colour until there was a haze of comfort surrounding them.

Wracking sobs lifted her entire body from the bench, slamming her back down just as unceremoniously as she tried to take shuddering breaths between her screaming sobs. Her torrent of tears clouded her vision, swirling the image of the blood red roses doused in the calming darkening light of gloaming. After a moment, sprawled across the bench, her top half on the seat and her legs splayed in a most unladylike fashion across the grass and pebble path, Serenity found the strength to pull her entire body up onto the bench, crossing her legs and leaning down over them clutching her waist.

Still her tears continued, she couldn't seem to stop them and she didn't really want to, she couldn't stand to have this pain and betrayal needling her heart from the inside out, she need this, this release.

Darien had told her he loved her. His eyes shone through with the affection and devotion she'd tried so long to deny. He was sweet, caring, gentle and everything she'd ever wanted in a husband. As a child she'd loved him and as an adult she still felt that great love, that pull that had her hoping, secretly, that Darien would have come sooner to take her home. The same part of her that had been thrilled, rather than truly annoyed or angry when he'd swept her up in his arms and taken her from Crystal Castle last night…The part that had enjoyed her first time in his arms last night. The part that had not allowed her to push him away but had instead told her to pull him closer. She'd felt so at peace with him…

And it had killed her to ask him not to touch her anymore. Killed her to see his eyes turn opaque, shutting her out from the emotions that had kept her alive at Crystal Castle. She'd gone about this all wrong.

He'd done a terrible deed indeed, lying to her like that but as time seemed to pass so too did the hurt. It was starting to seem to her that she was more than ready to forgive him…

How else could she love him so totally?

Without reserve or restriction. Without problem or quandary.

She loved him utterly, completely and absolutely. She'd given him everything, her innocence, her body, her heart, her soul… her trust.

Serenity shrieked in pain, as if someone had struck her. Her sob more like a animalistic howl than the sorrow of such a small, still really a child, woman. Her chest hurt and each of her limbs felt like they were made of lead. Her entire body was throbbing with pain.

Darien didn't trust her.

Had never trusted her, not really. Had he not lied to her in the first place because he hadn't trusted her to stay with him? Had thought her far too young to choose her love over the shining glittering world of her idealic fae court? Hadn't he purposely avoided her after Seiya's first visit? Avoiding her questions and having to answer exactly why he'd lied a little sooner than when she'd eventually found out anyway?

Why was it that she could trust him so completely and not have that trust returned?

Too many questions with far too little answers.

For now Serenity pulled a very childish act, if he thought she was too young to trust than she'd live up to his expectations.

She stubbornly pulled her knees to her chest, locking her arms around them and sobbing into her grass-stained gown-covered knees. She refused to move, not even budging when Leavitt gave her a questioning look from the base of the bench, head tilting to the side and a small squeak escaping his lips in askance.

"Not right now Leavitt okay? Not right now…"

Even as the rain began to fall in heavy blankets across the Loup De La Forêt estate Serenity stayed put, hugging her knees and crying softly into her gown. Leavitt flinched whenever a rain drop hit him…

But there he stayed watching over his ward, watching as she sobbed brokenly into her drawn up knees. His ears twitched and his head tilted from one side to the other as he watched the tiny silvery thread connecting Serenity to Darien pulsate in a weak pink light, all the way from the bench up into the depths of the castle.

The first clap of thunder roused Darien from his near comatose state, frozen as he was on the floor of the conference room. He stared at the splintered door, hanging haphazardly from its hinges, he was waiting for her to come back, and yet he knew she wouldn't. Her scent of freshly cut roses still lingered, her taste still remaining on his lips.

He pulled himself from the floor carefully, as his stiff limbs groaned in protest or relief, he wasn't sure which. The storm that that first clap of thunder hailed finally penetrated his mind. How long had it been raining for?

The room lit up momentarily before going back to it's candlelit state.

Darien's eyes widened, where had Serenity gone?

If nothing else Darien remembered Serenity's great fear of storms: how she had cuddled into him, clutching his shirt and pressing ever closer to him. Whimpering softly with every roll of thunder, how strong he'd felt back then, cradling the tiny beauty in his arms, enveloping her completely and so easily…as if they were made to fit together. And then there had been one night, one night whereon he'd been caught late at a dinner party with his parents, caught at their hostess's house because of the raging storm outside…

He'd come home to find Serenity in terrified tears, hiding underneath his bed with the tiny toy rabbit he'd bought for her when she was born. He'd lifted the side of his blanket, having heard her broken little sobs, and she'd launched into his arms, thoroughly soaking his silk cravat and tiny waistcoat, how furious mother had been then. But he hadn't cared, far too concerned with soothing his Bunny and keeping her safe. He declined any offer to leave the house at night for months afterwards, not without Bunny with him and how she'd begged him never to leave her side again…

It was at that moment when his first reaction had been to completely agree that he'd known. She was his mate through and through.

Darien looked out the foggy windows, looking out to see the tumultuous clouds and the brief flashes of lightning quickly followed by the crackle and boom of thunder.

He hurled open the door and ran down the corridor to their room. Heaving open the door he had half hoped to find Serenity hurling a lamp at his head, or screeching at him indignantly, instead the room was cold and abandoned. Slightly panicked now Darien bolted from the room and down the front stairs. Hastily he ran from parlor to parlor, even jogging down to the kitchens to see if she was there. He called on every room in the house, leaving startled and some most definitely embarrassed faces behind him. She wasn't in the house…_not in the house!_

Darien thought quickly, it was full night now, surely Serenity wouldn't have tried to leave him, not without a horse or at least a hackney to take her.

That left one option.

Darien shoved open the front doors and circled around to the gardens, all of them splendor in flora, all of them encased by the thick bailey walls. It was very dark out here, the rain so thick he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Serenity?!" He called, dismayed as his voice was carried away by the gusting winds.

He stumbled along the pebbled pathways, slipping on their slick surface. He called out her name again and again and he'd begun to think she must be insane to be out in weather like this…when the small stifled and barely audible whimper reached his wolf's ears.

In the rose garden, he should have known.

Confidant now that he'd found her, Darien rushed as quickly as he could in this weather into his rose gardens and sure enough there she was, cuddling a soaked Leavitt to her chest and curled into a small ball on top of one of the carved stone benches.

She stayed outside in the one thing that truly terrified her to keep away from him. That hurt, but still Darien approached her, standing not a foot in front of her, too timid now to simply reach out to her, he knew he'd hurt her by refusing to speak to her about Bethany… But when she'd asked, the pain and grief…and _guilt_ all came crashing back to him and he supposed he'd gone into a sort of shock.

Her big eyes opened from where they'd been resolutely buried in her knees, staring up at him with such sadness and betrayal. Her cheeks were tear stained, although had he even been so naïve to think them merely tracks from the few rain drops she'd felt before burying her face within thr folds of her gowen, her puffy eyes and flushed face, shaking hands and trembling lips would have given her away a moment later.

A loud crack of thunder and a flashing bolt of lightning lit up the sky, sounding for all to hear the sky's displeasure. Serenity whimpered again, hugging Leavitt tighter and huddling more fiercely into herself, rocking a little now with renewed fear.

It would appear that he was wrong, she wouldn't have stayed out here for anything in the world…Poor Bunny had gotten stuck in the storm and been too scared to move.

Darien picked her up at she was, bundling her into his body, pup and all and retreated back to the safety of the castle. She didn't move nor protest to Darien's hold as he raced on flying feet back up the grand staircase and down to their room.

She wouldn't look at him, too ashamed of her fear as a near-grown young woman. Still truly a child at heart she couldn't even weather storms, she still curled into herself and refused to move. Darien grew worried, she was soaked through and cold as ice, if she hadn't made herself sick he'd be plenty surprised.

Darien deposited her on the bed, slightly amused as she didn't even shift from her curled and cuddled position…Even though Leavitt was squirming to get free. His brows furrowed in a form of pity, he disengaged Leavitt from Serenity's stiff and numb hands.

Leavitt scampered from the room, skidding around the corner and out of sight. Darien turned back to the still Serenity, tears streamed down her face steadily but she didn't move. Her eyes were shut tight, squeezed and her hands let her knees go in favor of wrapping around her waist and fisting. She rocked slowly back and forth, and then she opened her eyes, blinking as if she'd just realized she was out of the rain, the cold.

Rain spattered the windows in heavy sheets, the sky lit up again and again with lightning. The wind howled, blowing the trees of the forest, just visible through the hazy rain, hither and thither so violently that by logic they should have been ripped from the ground by their very roots.

A rolling crackling clap of thunder sounded over them…

Serenity threw herself abruptly into his arms and Darien could do nothing more, indeed wanted to do nothing else but hold her, despite the abrupt movement. He knew just as surely as he knew his name that this was instinct, Instinct had her twisting his shirt in her hands and sniffling into his neck. He bundled her to his chest, soaked clothing and all and sat upon the bed, leaning back against the headboard and stroking her hair soothingly.

This had been unexpected, when he'd gone looking for her he'd expected to find her furious in Rei's bedroom retelling his shortcomings with a zeal only matched by small children and their ice cream.

He'd hurt her, he could see it in her eyes, how she shook and tensed instead of melting into his embrace. Never the less Darien savored the feel of her, her chilled body beginning to take on his heat, beginning to soften against his hard chest.

Her arms winding around her waist and clinging tightly.

Darien fell back into the pattern that was more like an instinct than an affectation, he made soothing noises under his breath. He whispered little nothings into her ear, his voice was low and rumbled through his chest.

Serenity sobbed into his chest, cringing again as the thunder clashed, sounding as if the thunder itself was inside their room. Crashing against her ears and rolling around her mind she hugged Darien tightly, burying her face into his chest and trying to smother her whimpers into his cravat and shirt.

How this brought back memories of when they were children together! Hiding under this very bed she'd run straight here at the very first sign of a storm and without fault since he could walk Darien would rush to her side, holding her as well as he could in a fierce hug and telling her stories of his days or the antics of his best friends, the modern day generals. Serenity closed her eyes tightly and suddenly she was back there, hidden in the dusty under bed of this room, curled into his arms in her little white maid's dress, shaking like a leaf and sobbing like the tiny little girl she was. His arms were the same, soothing and warm, bigger than hers and easily able to wrap about her body, sometimes she could swear that he'd literally wrapped around her, much like a big woolen blanket. Surrounding her in the warmth of him, the comfort she'd felt! How it had seeped into her very skin and how they'd oftentimes spend long nights cuddled together under the bed. How easily he'd loved her back then…

Serenity was thrown back to the present, her clothes were once again soaked and she was shivering, not out of fear but out of the cold stick of her gown and drenched chemise. This felt wrong, back then as children she'd trusted him, her white knight… her everything. Now that trust was broken, snatched as harshly from her as her memories had been eleven years ago. His comfort seemed hollow…then why couldn't she bring herself to pull away from him? Couldn't bear to feel Darien's arms part from her body, around her shoulders and curled about her waist. His warm breath fanned her hair as he murmured and his chest vibrated beneath her cheek, soothingly familiar and somehow completely wrong. She didn't want to feel like she was where she belonged when she was hurting inside.

Serenity gathered her strength, she pushed away from him, standing gracelessly from the bed and stumbling a few steps away. She kept her back to Darien, her shoulders pulled forward in an act of unconscious protection. She didn't speak, she didn't think she could not without apologizing and leaping back into his arms.

Darien watched her as she shoved away from him, he let her go, releasing her without a fuss. He knew that his silence had hurt her. But, although he knew she had no idea, he'd literally been unable to speak, the guilt and grief crashing back over him... it had overwhelmed him, sending him into a silent shock and refreshed and vivid memories came pouring back. No one mentioned Bethany anymore, it was a taboo within their house and Darien had yet to learn where Serenity had even learned about her.

But he'd tell her. Lies had taken her from him once, he wouldn't let it happen again.

Darien sighed, her shoulders were so tense, drawn in lines of resistance and sadness. She'd crossed her arms under her breasts and had yet to face him or utter even a single word.

She sneezed.

Darien cursed softly, how could he have forgotten? She was standing soaked and shivering and he'd yet to get her warmed up and in fresh clothing.

She jumped when his hands landed on her shoulders, spinning her easily around to face him.

"Darien…"

"Shh, you're soaked, you'll likely catch the fever. Now hush and let me take care of you." Darien, with infinite care captured her upturned lips in a soft kiss.

Serenity didn't pull away, she wouldn't dare, wouldn't dare lose the spears of heat flashing up and down her body, she doubted very much she'd be soaked for much longer with the heat he'd so effortlessly made fill her body.

She was tired she realized, tired of this. This constant battle and conflict, she was tired of yelling and fighting against this man, tired of pushing him away when all she wanted to do was pull him closer.

Darien spun Serenity back around, ushering her gently over to the healthily crackling fire in the corner of the room. Her back faced him, her skin was so pale in the flickering light of the fire, her gown had grown heavy with water and pulled low over her shoulders. He could see the little rise of her spine and the fine outlines of her shoulder blades. He drew his gaze away, intent upon the stays of her spencer instead, they crisscrossed prettily down her back to her waist, the stays themselves had little roses on them and he smiled, did she know it was his favorite flower? That the rose gardens were his?

No, he'd never told her.

So many things he'd never had the chance to tell her.

The spencer came away easily, he was glad the little maid he'd assigned to Serenity only used tiny little bows to tie off the stays. Darien slid it down her arms and for a wonder Serenity simply shrugged out of it and let him toss it onto one of the over stuffed chaise chairs nearby.

A little tremor wracked her body and Darien slid his arms around her waist, drawing her into his body again, swaying softly from side to side. She sighed in his arms, dropping her head onto his chest, relaxing into him. Darien slowed their swaying reluctantly, pulling back again to undo the stays along the back of her gown. He was ceaselessly amazed by the contraptions women stuffed themselves into every day, the angry lines up and down her torso came back to him, welts caused by her corset…

He ripped the stays from the back of her dress, quickly and harshly. Serenity spun around to face him and was taken aback by the unbridled anger in his eyes. Had her gown displeased him?

His eyes cleared as quickly as they had stormed, he smiled tenderly down at her. His hands were still tender as they pulled her gown forward, down her arms and off to pool on the floor. Like the night before he nudged her to step out of the puddle of material. She stood now in her see-through chemise, no corset or bodice to speak of, only her chemise and her stockings and garters.

"Beautiful." Darien murmured.

Before Serenity could think, he bunched her chemise around her waist and pulled it over her head. Her breasts swayed slightly as the fabric swiped past them. Her nipples were pearled, and not just from the cold.

"Poor darling…" Darien kissed along her collarbone.

He pressed hot open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat and down the sweet valley of her breasts. One hot hand covered her weighted mound and his mouth attacked the other, briefly settling searingly over her peak before kissing a path from one breast to the other. Serenity's tiny hands found their way to his hair, fisting his midnight silk between her long fingers.

Darien kissed a path back up to her neck, covering the love bite he'd made last night and suckling briefly from it before scooping Serenity into his arms completely. He hadn't meant to do that, had meant only to undress her and get her warmed up and changed, now was not the time for lovemaking, now was the time for explanations.

Darien threw back the covers of their bed, settling Serenity on the edge of it and kneeling before her. Her eyes were clouded, glazed in pleasure but when he kneeled down before her she blinked her surprise, confused…

He pulled her foot onto his knee, reaching up with his long arms to reach her garter on her thigh. His slid it down her leg, taking the silk stocking with it and tossing it over his shoulder…his eyes never left hers. Swiftly he pulled her other garter and stocking off. She was nude and shivering and Darien tucked her neatly beneath the covers.

Serenity was pleased to find that hot bricks had been prepared and were sitting cozily at the foot of the bed, warming her chilled toes and legs. She was disappointed to see that Darien got up and turned away from her, walking to the door…so he meant to leave her alone in their bed? And after arousing her so carelessly and leaving her wanton in his bed?

_What sort of sick game was he…oh!_

Darien locked their door, the loud metallic click of tumblers falling into place seemed to reverberate around the room…the storm had stopped. _When had that happened?_

He turned back to her, smiling reassuringly. His neck-cloth fell to the ground, followed by his coat when Serenity finally worked out that he was stripping himself swiftly…far to fast for her liking.

He slid into bed beside her, turning her like a doll so her back faced his chest and he could curl around her spine. He pulled her close, partly to warm her faster and partly because he couldn't bare to re-tell the most horrible memories he had without his mate, his strength in his arms…

So he could make sure he felt every reaction.

A choking fear overcame Darien then, what happened when she was so disgusted with him that she threw him from the room? Refused to speak with him and again and never looked at him straight in the eye again?

He couldn't ignore Bethany's memory anymore, he had to tell Serenity and he would… in a moment. For now he savored the feel of her, the soft skin that pulsed against his own, her soft breathing, the rise and fall of her breast and the way she arched back into him tightly.

"Who is she Darien?" Serenity's voice was soft in the semi-darkness of their chamber.

Darien buried his face into her hair and held her that much more tightly.

"Bethany is…_was_…"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N I wrote this on valentines day! I was so depressed all day I said to myself, Anna! Go write some smutty fan fiction to make yourself feel better!! And so I did…with the help of a large box of chocolates of course! Lol Another long-er chapter from me, have fun!! I should inform you guys, this is the second last pre-written chapter I have, so unless I get chapter 30 done pretty much by Wednesday you MAY have to wait for the final chapter/chapters. I'm really sorry but school has majorly screwed me over. I do hope the wait won't be too long, and I'll definitely have it finished by next weekend. And if I HAVE taken forever I'll post all of my left over chapters all at once deal? AWESOME!! (by the way I was WAY proud of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!!)

Chapter 28

"Bethany is…_was_…" Darien sighed harshly, it was hard to speak about all that Bethany was to him with his mate snuggled so securely against his chest, he hadn't felt it then but he sure felt it now…this gnawing guilt and betrayal. Had Serenity been around of course he'd never have taken a lover, but Bethany had been…well he didn't know what she'd been but he did know that she'd kept him sane. She was important to him and her death…her death had torn him apart.

Serenity had her face hidden from him, the top of her head snuggled tightly under his chin. What would he do if she cast him away from her once she learned Bethany had been his lover? Shared his body and, to some extent his heart as well. Not of course as his mate, that was impossible. Serenity was his life, his one true love, but Bethany had shared a portion of his scarred heart, held a special place within it. Would Serenity see that Beth had been like his best friend? A sister that he could have, and had, told everything to? He couldn't bare it if Serenity didn't accept Beth as a part of him, a part of his past and the man he was today…he couldn't stand losing her one more time…one more time and he'd cease to exist…Just like Bethany.

Darien jumped then, Serenity had gently turned in his arms and now her hands were cupping his jaw, her big eyes stared, nay bored into his, searching his eyes, his mind for the answers she craved. Let him trust her enough to know that she'd listen…understand. Darien looked deep into her eyes, returning her intense stare, what happened if she thought Bethany's death had been his fault? He'd struggled with the same question for years...

"Please tell me Darien." She whispered softly, barely breathing the words out from her lips, her plea was soft, imploring and Darien couldn't resist. No matter how much his wounded soul was telling him to get out of the bed and nurse his pain in peace.

Looking into her big beseeching eyes undid him, he clutched her to him, her cold body shivering against his but she calmed in his hold, warming after her stint in the rain, she used his body heat shamelessly, breathing in his intoxicating scent in this, the most basic of heat inducing embraces, she wouldn't let him go, not for the world.

She was his anchor, he held her to keep her with him, but he also held her to make sure he couldn't hide from this, couldn't hide the truth from Serenity any longer, she deserved this…_he_ deserved this.

He wrapped around her, rubbing her arms and bundling her tiny form against his tightly, she'd get the fever if she didn't warm up soon, he allowed himself this small reprieve before he spoke, settling Serenity beneath his hands, getting comfortable and taking these precious little moments to inhale her scent, kiss her hair, caressing the silky strands…procrastinating before his explanation, but then Serenity opened those big eyes again a soft knowing smile on her lips, it plainly said _Enough fussing, get on with it. _He almost smiled.

His story rushed from his lips, his words tumbling over each other, a tangled mess of sentences weaving the story of his dearest Beth. His voice was low, just loud enough for Serenity to hear, somehow she was grateful for his low voice, it made her feel as if he was really talking to her, as opposed to simply reciting his facts…he trusted her and was going to tell her his most prized secret, his most hidden wound and the reason he had a shadow behind his eyes, why he'd lied to her and why he'd thought he had no choice…He loved her…

"Bethany was my lover, Serenity." Darien kept Serenity's gaze, getting the worst of his story over first, glad and damn near exuberant that she hadn't even batted an eyelash.

"I don't remember a Bethany at the house, when did she come?" Serenity asked plainly.

"Mina's parents brought the both of them to the house after t-the massacre, that damn slaughter had given us all a fright. After so many years of peace, integration and secrecy…that something like that could happen Serenity, you can't imagine the fear…the panic." Darien's eyes darkened in memory, his parent's faces as they dictated new laws and policy's to the council, the frightened cries and panicked flow of Werewolves that flooded the house…

Serenity nodded, understanding.

"It was sheer chaos, you can barely imagine Serenity. So many people, all of them so scared for their children, for months we had almost four hundred children staying with us…not all of them with their parents. So many scared faces…so much crying. The image has never left me. I was to help the kids get to their rooms, they trusted me because I wasn't much older than them and my parents needed all the help they could get. That's when I met_ her,_ Bethany and Mina are sisters, you know. They showed up without their parents and Bethany could barely breath she was so cold and sick. S-She looked like you Serenity and when I saw her white face…I had thought she _was _you…"

Serenity moved closer to him, slipping an arm under his own and pulling him closer in an one armed hug, the other playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She wouldn't leave him, couldn't leave him. She'd asked him to tell her and he was, he truly did trust her...and loved her…she could see it now, how hard this was to talk about…but he was telling her anyway, sacrificing the steel wall he'd built around this hurt to trust her, to allow her entrance to a part of him that had obviously been closed for so long.

"I cared for her, nursed her back to health, I was desperate Serenity, so desperate to fix what I'd done to you. To make up for it and Bethany…she was so much like you…" Darien felt a tear roll down his face as he stared deep into Serenity's eyes…ignoring for now how brief flashes of Bethany's cold dead face seemed to replace Serenity's caring commiserating one, her colorful eyes seeming to turn to the darkest blue for just the merest flicker of a second, Darien looked away, his chest tightening. He shook his head, clearing the image and turning his gaze back to Serenity, she deserved his full attention, let her glean his emotions and all the things he couldn't say with words from his eyes…let her understand.

"But then, then I _hurt_ her. I hadn't meant to of course, but the doctor had given strict instructions on how she had to get her medicine and I'd been so small then, leaning over the bed to get her to swallow it…I tripped and it spilt on the bedcovers…I thought I'd killed her, I was convinced that if she'd miss that one dose she'd die. I stayed away after that, keeping my distance for years, too ashamed to look her in the eye. Did you know I spent my every waking moment searching for you after that? Oh yes, everyday I'd get up and lock myself in the library, disappointed everyday when our butler reported no sightings or new information, no missives from men or women that might have found you… one day I just, _snapped_, that day I was just so _angry_, frustrated and forlorn and I'd been…and she'd been just there... She was willing and it felt good! Having her in my arms, a living breathing creature I could hold, caress, who cared for me as I did her, she was the one to comfort me, to tell me it was all going to be alright…" Darien felt a tear cascade down his face, he barely acknowledged it, remembering and picturing in his head the overturned study and Bethany's soothing hands…her soft pliant body.

Serenity tenderly wiped it away, kissing his jaw where it had stopped and putting her head underneath his chin, resting on his shoulder. She'd brought him sharply back to his bedroom, back to Serenity, the living breathing Serenity…she didn't even know how important she was, how important it was for him not to lose himself in these old memories anymore…that was why he had firmly ensconced her in his arms, he needed the reminder of the here and now. To look down at Serenity and see that her eyes blinked up at him every now and then, that her chest rose and fell against his own, that her pulse beat strongly under his hand, that her wrists weren't covered in blood…

"One night…We made love. I wasn't her first and after so much loneliness I felt like with her I could _feel_ again. We were happy for a long time, she seemed to fit me well, she had a beautiful laugh and her face lit up when we joked and even when we fought." Darien remembered the way she used to stomp her dainty little foot in indignation…how he'd soothed her with his kisses, winning their arguments by making her forget why she'd been so angry in the first place. How many times had Bethany begged him to forget about Serenity? To stop making himself sick with worry…that was what most of their fights had been about, but then Darien looked down at Serenity, she was smiling at his fond memory, he would omit that little detail, she didn't need to know that she'd started their fights however indirectly. It would hurt her too much. She sighed beneath him and Darien dropped a brief kiss on her lips, nibbling along her seam and kissing her cheek before continuing.

"All those years ago Serenity, the forest surrounding the castle was filled with nymphs and fairies, it wasn't surprising really with the abundance of food and the thick canopy providing shelter. We were a beacon of safety, the biggest and baddest this side of England. We had many creatures living in the forest and we had always been happy to have them…until _he_ came along…" Darien clenched his fists and his voice pulsed with a livid rage. She felt him tense, felt his jaw tighten and his breathing speed up. Serenity wasn't afraid and didn't move away from him, listening intently she allowed his voice to roll over her, he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at the man who had caused the death of his best friend, or so it seemed to Serenity. The same man who had convinced Serenity herself to mutilate her body, how could she have been so weak minded? Serenity tsked herself for falling into her own thoughts when she realized Darien was speaking again…she listened.

"And then, out of the blue, or so I thought, Bethany started visiting the forest nearly every day… I hardly ever saw her. I tried everything to bring her affections and attentions back to me. New clothes, trinkets and jewelry... I had thought she'd just moved on, I knew that she'd been with many men before me, mayhap our time had been over. But then, then she stopped eating to stay in the garden incase she caught a single glimpse of _him, _she'd just sit there, her eyes fairly waxed to the forest edge, I'll never forget how she'd jump to her feet at every movement, trying to track what was happening… seeing if he was thereI was angry a-and jealous, I can admit that now, and so I left her to look out at the forest, ignored her as effectively as she was ignoring me. But as time wore on and she began to look ill I grew worried and I pleaded with her to come inside, to eat…to come back to me. But nothing worked, a-and then one day she was…gone… just gone. No where to be found, none of her clothes were missing, she'd simply disappeared."

Darien's voice broke and he paused. Serenity started to regret asking him about Bethany, his voice was straining and she knew it was not for her disappearance but for the tragedy still to come. She had expected the story of a past lover, but she had no excuse for the pain she was causing Darien now. Mina had told her what had happened… well sort of. And the worst of it was that Darien was in such anguish, Serenity could feel it. His breath was heavy with regret and grief, his hands shook where they were wrapped around her… She'd done this to him…and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. He needed this just as much as she did. Serenity nudged her knee at his own and Darien acquiesced to her silent request, he put his leg over hers covering her rounded hip, drawing her closer to him…Serenity didn't think she'd ever be close enough, she wanted to crawl inside him and stop the pain and bleeding from Bethany's memory, to staunch it and kiss him better.

"We knew that Seiya must have taken her. That she'd left me for him…we knew also that she wouldn't have had a choice, not really. The fae had a magnetism to them, an odd ability to seduce with little more than a look. To enslave any man, or woman for that matter, into their lust for intimacy. In any case…" Darien continued, he didn't want Serenity getting any funny idea's that she'd done the same thing to him, she could never do that, not to him it was simply impossible.

"A few months afterwards Seiya returned to the forest with Bethany in tow, they came to the castle and Beth…Bethany was little more than a skeleton's shadow. Her eyes were big and vacant, her skin was covered in bruises and still, still! She hung off Seiya begging for him to hold her, to kiss her…It was repulsive, but she was so pitiable. I've never seen a man so cruel, he shook her off his arm and Beth landed at my feet, hurt, she crawled to him, begging at his feet. He left after that, saying that he was done with her…"

Serenity kissed his jaw again, trailing little kissed down his neck, not to entice but to comfort as his voice became more strained, she felt that he wanted to stop talking, to let his secret wound fester in silence, but Serenity couldn't allow that, wouldn't let him bury this stain, he'd been hurt by this and she needed to know why.

"She was so sick Serenity, you can't eve begin to imagine. And I blamed myself for every ounce of her pain, I couldn't protect her, just like I couldn't protect you. I made my bedroom her sickroom, making sure she got fed enough and was warm and comfortable. For a time she seemed to be getting better, she'd even stopped staring out at the forest every moment of the day. I had thought it safe to leave her to an evening toilet. So I called the maids to set up a bath and I, along with the maids left her alone to bathe. A few hours passed and she'd yet to ring one of the bell pulls for help with the tub and drying her hair and the like, so I went to check on her…" His voice hitched.

Darien bundled Serenity closer to him, suddenly desperate to feel her heart beat he pulled a wrist to his lips, kissing the pulsing little veins at her dainty pulse points. He needed her in his arms, the feel of her, the weight of her. To feel that she wasn't emancipated, that she was warm and content and _alive._

"The screen was up around the tub, and I stood on the other side and I asked through the screen if she was okay…if she needed help. I-I didn't get an answer…I should have known then but I didn't guess it, how naïve and…stupid! I assumed she must have fallen asleep, so I skirted the screen to see that she'd…c-cut her wrists. Her eyes were drooping and with her bloody hands reaching out for me she asked me to f-forgive her and then her eyes closed… I was so panicked I pulled her from the bathtub, screaming at the top of my lungs for help! I really did try to save her…I did everything I could, I tried to staunch the blood…" Darien felt himself crumble inside, felt the tears come and the sobs rip themselves from his throat into Serenity's hair. She had to believe him, he'd tried, he really had!

"She died Serenity! Died in my arms! And it was my fault! A-all my fault…" Darien shouted, his hands holding her shoulders out from him, forcing her to meet his tumultuous eyes.

"Shh, no…no it wasn't your fault Darien it wasn't. Seiya killed her, by using her and abusing her he killed her. You couldn't have done anything!" Serenity cried, holding him tightly to her chest as he suddenly tried to pull away in shame.

"Let go of me Serenity, you wanted to leave… you can go. I wouldn't expect you to stay with a murderer!" Darien tried to untangle her fingers from his hair, his arms.

"No! I'm not letting you go, never again Darien! You didn't kill her and I love you too much to let you think such nonsense!"

Darien wrapped his arms around Serenity in a sudden crushing hug, she returning the hug with just as much vigor, clinging to his shoulders as they shook with sobs, all the more painful from the husky half howls of pain and guilt lacing them.

The lovers were twined about each other, neither willing to let go and neither willing to give up even the minutest shred of intimacy between them. Their bond grew bright, birthing new threads between them, the threads wound around them, tying them together in this precious moment of mutual understanding.

This was why he'd lied to her in the first place. He couldn't have stood by and let Seiya kill her as surely as he'd killed Bethany. Couldn't have lost her after losing the woman who had gotten him through such hard times. Serenity forgave Darien for everything, surprised when she realized she hated Bethany, hated her for doing this to Darien, not for being his lover or for being there for him when he'd nearly given up hope, that she would gladly thank Mina's little sister for, praise her and hug her and thank her until she was blue in the face. But for making the strongest man she knew break down into sobs of pain and grief, there would be no niceties, even though she was dead…Serenity could forgive Darien for anything, she knew that now.

She could never forgive Bethany…or Seiya.

Serenity wrapped him firmly in her arms, pressing him closer until not even a breath separated them. Darien clung to her small frame, his husky sobs muffled by her hair. Without really even knowing what she was doing Serenity made soothing noises, hushing him and drawing little circles on his shoulders, it had taken a lot of courage for Darien to reveal such a past to her, she knew that and she felt her love and affection well inside her, threatening to thoroughly drown her in its intensity.

Darien, for his part was trying to curb his most unmanly display of emotion and pain, it ripped through his chest, knifing his heart… but somehow the release was a good thing, a weight lifted from his shoulders and even as the pain seemed to crash against his heart in memory of dear Bethany, so too did he feel a warmth radiating from Serenity, from her very soul to his, healing everything it touched and unmistakably Darien could feel their bond tightening, strengthening.

"Shh Darien…_I love you_…so much." Serenity murmured into his neck.

Darien stiffened suddenly, his pushed her back from him lightly, pressing her down to her back on the bed, looming over her with a serious expression on his face. For the briefest moment Serenity was afraid and tensed beneath him, almost bringing when his thigh pressed between her legs, pinning her securely against the bed and pressing her backwards, almost like she was slowly drowning in the fluffy downticks of his bed.

"What did you just say?" His voice was low, husky from his cries, he pressed his thigh a little closer and she sighed in sudden pleasure as his hot flesh found her secret bundle of nerves so well hidden within her folds.

"I-I love you." Serenity stuttered unsure of this sudden change of mood, battling to stop her voice from squeaking from his, seemingly, unintentional pressure between her legs… she felt the flush of desire spreading through her limbs and shooting little pulses of pleasure through her body.

"Say it again." Darien said desperately, pressing his forehead against hers, settling his weight over her and situating himself easily between her thighs, cradled by them, shifting his thigh from between her legs, Serenity whimpered lightly from the loss… but now she knew that he wasn't angry she was blissfully aware of his manhood snuggled firmly against her own unclothes womanhood.

"I love you…"

Darien howled with joy, hauling Serenity to his chest and kissing her…

"I love you so much Serenity…please say it again." Darien looked clearly into Serenity's bright eyes filled with such love and happiness, absent since she was a child the return of those emotions…of his mate was something to celebrate.

"I love you!" Serenity giggled, kissing Darien back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Darien broke the kiss, nibbling and kissing his way down her neck, laughing out loud in his elation, his sorrows forgotten and the memory of Bethany put to rest. Serenity's giggles soon turned to husky moans, her hands burying themselves in his hair, tugging desperately for him to return to her puffy ravished lips again and again he obliged easily, making her whimper as he teased her with his tongue, drawing away again and again.

Darien ran his hands up and down her sides, caressing, teasing, loving. Serenity responded artfully, arching her bare hips into his growing manhood and moaning delightfully into Darien's ears. Her neck strained as she tried to follow his retreating lips.

"Say it again…" Darien kissed down her chest, over her collarbones, swishing his tongue into the hollows and placing a perfect little kiss at her pulse, dragging his teeth lightly and sucking heatedly on the love bite he'd tugged into life last night…if it were up to him he'd bite her all over, mark her as his own…somehow he didn't think she'd appreciate it…or then again as she whispered wicked little words in his ear, maybe she would.

"I Love you." Serenity groaned ash he suckled her tender pulse.

Darien kissed down the valley between her breasts, massaging them both before capturing one perfect rosy peak in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before gently tugging on it with his teeth, worrying the puckered sensitive skin while above his head Serenity was tossing from side to side, moaning sweetly and tugging almost viciously on his hair. Her pants pushed him on and he tried what he'd been waiting to do, he tightly sealed his lips over one nipple and took one long draw on her peak, sucking it ruthlessly into his mouth and if her muffled scream was any indication…oh she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

"Say it again." He muttered against her breast, breaking the seal for just the tiniest of moments before sucking on her nipple again, combining his ministration with soft little nips every now and then against the equally sensitive areola.

"I-I…oh! I Love you!" Serenity gasped, barely conscious of what she was saying anymore, her hands scrabbled in his hair, fluttering over his shoulders, holding one minute but losing her grip every time his teeth…oh!

Darien switched his attention to her other nipple, kissing his way across her valley, dipping down briefly to nibble along her sternum and dropping feather light kisses around her other breast, she desperately and wantonly pressed against his mouth, looking for the friction he'd given her so readily not moments before, she craved his mouth on her again…Darien wickedly kissed her nipple but would seal his lips over and suckle against her.

"Please! Please Darien I-I need..!" She begged, arching her back up and into his mouth.

His lips finally sealed against her breast, his hand massaging her other sinuously while his lips and tongue and teeth worked their magic on her breasts, Serenity's hands again fluttered over him while she arched and wriggled and whimpered in need.

Serenity looked down at Darien's dark head, momentarily he flashed her the most brilliant smile she'd ever seen, bright with white teeth and a sparkle in his eye, She nearly wept with emotion.

Desperately she tugged him from her breast, as much as it pained her to lose his skillful mouth from her breasts that now felt heavy and seemed to reach for his touch just as surely as her hands reached for him herself. But she was desperate, desperate to feel him, over her, inside her…everywhere. She loved him and he loved her… Oh how that thought brought about a lovely shiver down her spine and a warmth in her heart. How could she have thought, _ever_ thought with any sort of logic that Darien hadn't loved her? She laughed out loud, gaiety spread through her like wild fire, dancing wildly through her veins she felt every trouble in the world fly out the window. She was here with the love of her life, she was going to have his baby and she was terribly excited and happy about the future. He claimed her lips in a searing kiss and Serenity sighed in contentment, she could make her life here, with this man with these people, this was where she belonged.

Darien felt the change in her, felt her surrender to him happily. Her body welcoming and soft as he dragged his tongue sensuously down her tummy, circling her belly button and tracing her hip bones. His big warm hands rested on those same hips and Darien slipped down the bed further, his lips trailing lower and lower…Serenity barely noticed until Darien lips closed over a very different nub kissing her and then sucking as he had done at her breast…but oh it was nothing like when he'd kissed her breasts…nothing like it at all.

"Darien! OH!" Serenity arched violently from the bed, lifting her entire torso from his silky sheets and tossing her head back quickly, fisting her delicate hands in the sheets.

Darien chuckled, pressing one hand to her hips, splaying his fingers from hip bone to hip bone and his other hand resting on her thigh. He circled her quivering nub slowly, teasing her, drawing out her pleasure and getting her ready for him. The hand resting on her thigh didn't stay there for long, his fingers danced down between her legs, stroking as he went. His mouth closed over Serenity's bundle of nerves solidly…and he suckled. Serenity gasped and cried out, again trying to, at once, pull away and move closer to his sensual onslaught.

"Say it again Serenity." Darien said, flicking her nub delicately his hand hovering just out of reach of where her body was aching for his touch.

"I love you Darien…A thousand times… Love…p-please!" Serenity didn't know what she was begging for but she knew it would be explosive…she needed her release.

Darien thrust one finger inside her and Serenity shuddered, arching off the bed and crying out harshly. Darien grinned, she was a work of art, her eyes closed in bliss and her pouty lips opened in her moans and pants. He stroked inside her, drawing out her pleasure, his thumb played idly with her bundle of hyper sensitized nerves.

"E-enough!" Serenity grabbed his wrist, tugging him back up her body to her lips, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss, he let her tug him back to her waiting lips, her kiss. Her breathing was harsh and her body quivered.

"I need you Darien… Please." Serenity pressed pointedly against his painfully hard arousal pressing so hotly against her heat…oh she needed him there or she would surely die of anticipation.

"Say it again." Darien looked deeply into her eyes, searching her face for the truth of her words.

He settled between her legs, poised at her entrance, prodding, but he wouldn't move not until he heard…

"Darien I love you…adore you, cherish you with all my heart… I will never, ever leave you or this castle without you by my side. I love you."

He thrust hard, seating himself snugly in her warmth. Serenity cried out feeling him stretch her to her limits, but no pain came to her, not this time. He gave her a moment to adjust, peppering kisses over her upturned nose and closed eyes he waited.

He brilliant colorful eyes beamed at him and beneath his hands her hips began to move, bucking softly against him, seeking that delicious friction she'd experienced last night and desperate for that same shattering sensation.

He took his cue and slid out from her until only his very tip stayed inside her searing heat…He plunged back in and Serenity let her happy sharp wail escape her puffy lips. Darien set their rhythm, moving slowly at first but gaining speed, pressed on by her little pants and sighs, her moans and cries. She was a symphony of reaction, of sensual heat and feminine charm.

She was his everything.

Serenity whimpered beneath him, clawing at his back with her hips meeting his every thrust, she felt it swell inside her, like the tide her climax danced just out of reach, she could feel a searing heat culminating within her swirling to a brilliant crescendo of perfect symphonic pleasure, release was not far from her at all…she just needed him to…press further, to be harder. Serenity tried to implore him but she couldn't get her hazy mind to form the words she needed…she pressed harder against him trying to tell him without words what she was desperate for.

He stopped and Serenity almost wept in her desperation to reach her climax, her eyes burst open to stare accusingly at Darien.

"Say. It. Again." Darien said slowly, capturing her gaze and holding it.

"I love you!" She gasped, almost weeping with the need she was feeling, how cruel that he could just st--

Darien thrust back in sharply, changing his angle and pressing her hips into the bed. Serenity cried out in her great release, going rigid in his arms and spasming around his engorged manhood. Darien couldn't hold on any longer, not with her silken tunnel clenching him so fiercely.

Darien let his shaking arms fold to the bed, allowing his weight to rest on her for the briefest moment before rolling to his side and taking his precious little Bunny with him. Serenity was sad to feel him shift his weight, she liked holding him so staunchly to her breast, being able to feel his heartbeat and rapid breathing, but then he rolled, taking her with him and she buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

She hadn't slept smoothly for a month…and neither had he.

They slept, firmly ensconced within each others arms their eyes closed simultaneously and their minds rested as one, luxuriating in each others warmth and security.

They slept wrapped in each others arms.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N this is it guys!!! THE VERY LAST OF MY PRE-WRITTEN CHAPTERS!!! (GASP!!) so until I've actually finished chapter 30 this is it!! Gosh I will try my very best to get it finished and done at my usual standards but as it is I may end up having to delay the summary or, well really, sneak preview of my next story. So Please be patient, I've kept my updates pretty regular all the way through so I do hope you'll forgive me!

Chapter 29

Serenity and Darien rose together the next morning luxuriating in the feel of warm skin on skin. Serenity savored waking up in her beloved's arms, she decided as he kissed her awake that waking with his arms wrapped around her and her face pressed intimately between his neck and shoulder was really the only way to wake at all.

Darien smiled warmly down at Serenity, he adored the way she stretched like a contented kitten in sunlight, the way she blinked owlishly at him and allowed a wide sleepy smile to overcome her features slowly, like a sunrise, as she awakened. They shared long deep kisses for a time, Darien's hands planed firmly on her waist while Serenity's wound into his hair, lightly raking her fingers through his silken strands again and again. She grinned against his lips, suddenly catching a glimpse of the grandfather clock ticking away across the room.

"Darien! It's almost five o'clock, we've been lazing all day! Come along it's time to get out of bed!" Or rather that's what she could have said had Darien's lips not silenced hers every time she opened them to exclaim the hour.

Serenity finally slipped from the bed. Standing naked beside it she took Darien's hand and pulled it out full length towards her…and took a step back so that his fingers just fell short of touching her breasts, for a moment he comically tried to stretch his fingers out towards her, wriggling them in mid air and straining, however lazily from the bed.

"There, now you'll be getting out of bed my lord!" Serenity said triumphantly…. only to be tugging back into bed by Darien himself, he easily rolled her beneath him before his hands covered her breasts and massaged them to pointed and straining peaks.

They made love again, Darien taking his time to kiss every one of her toes and fingers.

Together they worked up the strength to leave the bed, Darien going to his private washroom to splash water on his face while Serenity gazed, thoughtfully, at her array of clothes set out for her. How exactly was she to get all these on without asking Darien to leave and calling a maid? She didn't want to see him leave, but she also didn't want to be leaving the room badly dressed with all of her stays ripped apart because she'd tried to tie them at the front and tug them round to her back.

"Darien?" Serenity called softly, coming to her conclusion, easier than she would have liked.

Darien poked his head out of the washroom, a drying cloth on his head and absolutely nothing else. She blushed.

"C-could you help me with…well with my clothes?" She gestured with her hands in a sweeping motion over her various petticoats and stockings, chemise and garters along with her gown and several other bits and pieces.

Darien glanced at the clothes sitting on the bed, he'd undressed women before of course, but he'd never re-dressed them, usually having gotten their maids to attend to the menial and boring task of undergarments and stays, if he stayed the night at all. But with Serenity standing there so sweetly, her arms behind her back and her ankles pressed together, she looked delightfully adorable and helpless... And completely nude which sweetened the deal endlessly. He wanted this, to help her dress, somehow it was even more intimate than lovemaking and suddenly the thought of a lowly maid getting to touch her smooth skin and see her nude were borderline enraging, never mind the fact that her maid was a female.

And yet now he was faced with the task, how he wished he'd gotten more practice!

"The chemise goes on first." Serenity pointed out lightly as Darien glared down at the pile of Serenity's things, only enough for one outfit mind, which Emily had so discretely laid out this morning whilst they were still sleeping.

"The…chemise…" Darien's hand fluttered over the neatly laid out stockings and garters, trying, in vain, to look as though he'd done this a thousand times before. His hands faltered and he glanced up at Serenity for help, albeit reluctantly.

"The one that looks like a night-rail Darien." She giggled.

Darien picked up her silky chemise, vaguely recognizing it as he pulled it up for his inspection, amused and enthralled when he realized it was so thin it was practically see-through. Serenity laughed and stood up from the bed, holding her arms over her head. He pulled the chemise over her head, kissing her nose when she finally wriggled into it and her face reappeared out of the neckline. This part he knew how to do! Darien swiftly and deftly tugged on the tiny stays at her elbows and under her bust, he undone these enough to know exactly how to re-tie them.

Serenity presented him with one arm at a time and then paused, suddenly self-conscious. Darien had yet to see her in full daylight, what would he think of her still rather girlish form?

"D-Darien, never mind me! I'll dress myself okay?" She crossed her arms under her chest, trying to turn away.

"Why? I beg your patience if I've bungled this…I've never done this before and you are so very distracting in your beauty…" He pulled her arms away from her breasts, curving his fingers under them, barely grazing her sensitive undersides.

Serenity didn't answer, trying not to meet his amused eyes.

"Not self conscious are we? I've explored every part of this magnificent body Serenity, you can't hide from me, now be a good girl and stand still." Darien said matter-of-factly.

She laughed at his mock-stern expression, of course she couldn't hide from him, she never wanted to hide another thing from him. This was freedom she realized, freedom to know that she could say and do whatever she felt like with Darien around, she was free to stand nude before him and free to be loved and loving in his presence. She had no fear of what he thought of her, knowing deep down that he could never hurt her, he hadn't meant to before and he would never do so again.

Darien chuckled as she relaxed, he often forgot how young his dearest Bunny was, he'd do well to remember it in the future…especially when she was presented to court, both here and in London. He winced then, he could picture it now, Serenity wasn't even old enough for her first season in London…and here she was married, he sighed, the gossiping tongues would wag like crazy. He shook himself, it didn't matter, he'd wait until she was older if he had to, but he would present her as his wife proudly, she was something to be proud of and something to be celebrated.

"Something wrong?" Serenity tilted her eyes up to meet his suddenly thoughtful and somewhat stormy expression.

Darien gazed at her thoughtfully and then shrugged easily.

"Nothing, nothing that we can't handle." He kissed her nose again, chucking her under the chin.

He collected her stockings from the bed, bidding her to sit down daintily on the edge of it. He kneeled at her feet, much like he'd done last night. His fingers played up her leg, stroking as he went. He gave Serenity a wicked smile and she grinned back as he waggled his eyebrows. He picked up one of the white garters stretching it between his two hands, skimming his hands up her leg before slipping both hands from inside it and positioning it on her thigh. Serenity grinned when Darien took his own sweet time in sliding his hands back down her leg and fiddling with the position of the garter, moving it one way before replacing it back to it's original position and curving his hands under her thigh again and again.

"Enough!" She laughed batting at his hands.

He did the same to the other leg, avoiding Serenity's light kick to his chest in warning. Darien picked up her stockings, he seemed to test their weight for a moment in his hands, they were so light! He shrugged at the mystery that was women's clothing and bunched the stocking in his hand, slipping it over her toes and stretching the whole thing up her leg, he did the same to the other, kissing her toes when he was done. He placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on one knee, tied the ribbons on her garters and switched to the other knee, lingering a little longer on her knee while peering up at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"You are enjoying this far too much." Darien chuckled in response.

Serenity gazed down at her husband, filled with intimacy and love, she'd never felt so safe. His hands were warm and inviting and she knew her cheeks were flushed with colour and her eyes must have been dancing with colour. Serenity realized suddenly that she'd never been so happy.

Darien picked up the corset sitting on the bed, it was fine whale bone and comepltely and utterly stolen…_Well not stolen exactly…it was borrowed…_

"Nice try." He tossed it off the bed, he caught her lips in a deep kiss when it looked as if she was going to protest, her lower lip pouting shamelessly. He tugged on it light with his teeth.

"Where did you get it anyway? I haven't ordered you one and the one you came home with I had thrown into the fire." Serenity flushed.

"You threw it in the fire?!"

"It was too small for you anyway, do not change the subject sweet, where did it some from?"

"I uh…It's uh…It's Rei's! okay?" Serenity mock glared, embarrassed at having gotten caught in her own vanity, she crossed her arms under her bust.

Darien kissed her again, kissing away her embarrassed flush and replacing it with one of deep desire. He pressed her down to the bed once more, getting her to sit while he circled around to gather the next part of her dressings. What else would one call all of these layers? _Layered fripperies may work._

He picked up her gown looking adorably confused when the dress came apart in three pieces. He completely missed the petticoats and Serenity laughed when he pulled the dress to his front, pressing it into his chest and looking down it like a young girl would at a dressmakers.

"I don't think I've ever seen white skirts over your gown, is it a new fashion?" Darien asked curiously, glancing at the petticoats curiously.

"That would be because, Darien sweet, those are petticoats, they go underneath the dress, how have you never noticed before?"

"I am usually somewhat preoccupied at the time dearest." Darien waggled his eye brows suggestively again.

"Oh piffle, you're teasing me!"

"'Tis sadder still that I am not dearest. Come here and let me help you into these ridiculous and superfluous layers, I'll only be taking them off later!" Serenity flushed but walked to him nonetheless.

"Piffle, that's just like saying why wash now if I'll only be dirty later? And they are not superfluous! You've never complained before, would you rather I was naked?" she asked pointedly, hand son her hips.

The look he shot her then made colour fairly sprint to her cheeks and burn.

"Hush you and help me." Serenity playfully slapped his shoulder, it was like slapping rock. A warm, masculine rock that smelt of freshly cut roses.

Serenity got Darien to kneel while she slipped into three varying petticoats, she requested her dress and Darien was once again confounded when it came apart in three pieces, each of them held ever so delicately together with wine colored ribbons to match the rest of the dress and spencer.

Darien looked at Serenity in askance, silently holding up the gown with a helpless expression, holding it out to her like a child would with a particularly confounding book.

"The main dress…the uh…biggest bit goes on first, pull it over my head if you please and then tie the stays at the back." She directed easily, grinning while she considered that her husband, the alpha wolf of the biggest and most powerful Pack in the world, who made hard decisions and discussed war tactics and troop movements could be so easily thwarted by a simple, if stylish, evening gown.

Darien did as he was directed, putting the dress on backwards and then blushing himself when Serenity had to point it out and swish it around her body, thoroughly tangling the petticoats and hiking them up higher than any decent woman would allow.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he watched her right herself.

He circled around to her back and then laced her back, tying the stays lightly and allowing her chemise to show through.

"There we are." He said triumphantly, circling to her front and smiling in satisfaction.

"No we're not. They must be tight Darien, otherwise the line of the gown is ruined." She crossed her arms when a stubborn look crossed Darien's handsome features.

"I don't want to hurt you Serenity."

"You won't, come along then, I'm going to wrap my arms around the bedpost and you need to tug until there is no space between the stays and you can no longer see my chemise, okay?" Serenity walked serenely over to the bed, holding on to the post and glancing over her shoulder as if she did this everyday…and Darien realized, that she did, she was forced into these sorts of dresses everyday. He suddenly felt ashamed for every time he'd drooled over a woman in a complicated and taught dress.

"Women seem to glorify in pain do they not?"

"We like being beautiful Darien, and I suppose the layers and layers are supposed to discourage blackguards such as yourself, from ravishing us in the gardens. Besides, who needs to breath when one can be glorious?" She quipped lightly smiling prettily.

"Well at least I know why four poster beds were invented, hold on dear… and I resent being called a blackguard. I'm far more charming than that."

"A rake then perhaps if you do not chase maidens for money." She giggled when Darien grinned back at her, this easy banter made her feel so comfortable, she wondered how she could have forgiven herself if she'd thrown this all away for the sake of some falsely wounded pride.

Serenity faced the front, wrapping her arms around the post and holding on. Darien took the stays within his hands, batting away the last two pieces of the gown hanging at her sides. He pulled and pulled, stopping again and again when Serenity gasped.

"If I can breath you're not pulling hard enough, come now Darien don't be a dandy, one last pull…yes there we go, tie it off please." Serenity smoothed her hand down the front of the gown, facing Darien.

"W…wow…"

Serenity's gown was a dark wine red, empire waisted and cut in such a fashion that it accentuated her breasts, pushing them up past the frilly edge of her chemise underneath and manipulating them into rounded half-moons of silvery flesh. Her waist looked absolutely tiny and all together she looked like a striking temptress.

"You have a little drool there darling. Rouse yourself my lord, we still have the rest of my outfit." Serenity said, flapping the last two pieces at him.

"O-Okay." Darien stepped forward, somewhat numbly as his eyes stayed glued to his wife's considerable cleavage.

"These are sleeves, help me get my arms through them, they then tie at my shoulders, little bows if you please my lord."

"Sleeves..?" He furrowed his brow in confusion but stepped forward nonetheless.

Darien helped her, distracted none too lightly by her breasts bulging from her chemise every time she took a breath, Serenity slapped his chest more than once, flailing her arms in his face to distract him from her low cut bodice. Darien was disappointed when the long wine colored sleeves hid her elegant silvery arms, but he did concede that they showed off her dainty wrists to perfection.

"And finally the second to last piece of my laborious outfit, Darien if you please." Serenity waved vaguely at the bed.

"You need only your slippers do you not?" he pointed to one of her trunks, upon which sat a pair of equally deep wine colored slippers with little embroidered roses on the toes.

"I am indecent Darien!" Serenity mock-glared, hands on her hips. She joked with him, stunned to realize she'd never joked and played, really played with anyone else but him, with the slight exception of Molly Elliot, but even then Serenity had constantly been reminded of her station.

"I'll say so, but I find I'm quite enjoying it."

"Very funny, my spencer please…the uh…vest looking thing I suppose." Serenity waved vaguely to the bed again.

Darien picked it up and slipped it over her arms somewhat dismayed when it covered some of her glorious cleavage.

"The same tight lacing please, although it should not be so difficult this time, it has only to go over my dress."

Serenity was right, the spencer did up easily and finally She slipped on her shoes. Darien dressed himself much easier, tan breeches, stockings and boots, topping off his outfit with a white linen shirt.

"You will noticed what took us almost a half hour took me but a few minutes." He said smugly.

"Well I must inform you then that we are, as of yet, not done!" Serenity plunked herself down on her vanity, picking up the brush and humming as she began brushing her hair.

"That reminds me, will you excuse me for a moment Serenity? I shall be back in but a moment, you wouldn't want my clumsy hands in your hair, I would imagine I'd tug your knots horribly." Darien begged off and closed the bedroom door behind him, blowing her a kiss before slipping away.

Serenity gazed into the mirror with a grin on her face, she pulled the brush through her hair over and over, claming herself with the repetitive motion and the graze of the bristles on her scalp. She had to calm herself after Darien's hands had been all over her, nothing was a simple touch, everything brought back memories of last night and the night before.

She grinned, so happy now with her husband, a family and a place to belong.

She was just finished pinning up her hair at the crown of her head with little rose hair clips, each tiny flower a ruby with a single emerald next to it for the leaf. She'd let little curls down around her forehead and allowed her hair to curl as it was wont to do. Darien walked through the door a silver box in his hands.

"What is that?" Serenity nodded to it, putting her last earring in her ear. They matched her hair clips and the pretty necklace that had a beautiful little pendant resembling the rose with the emerald leaf as well. All of which Darien had bought for her.

"You left so quickly after our wedding, and well I'm supposed to wear one too. But I couldn't bear to wear it without you by my side…Here." He thrust the box at her, suddenly nervous as to her reaction.

Serenity smiled charmingly up at him, she opened the box…and tears flooded her eyes.

"You hate it, I'll take it back." Darien reached out to sweep the box from her hands.

Serenity pulled it to her chest and smiled again up at him, the beautiful delicate tiara sat on a bed of navy silk. This was the symbol she had to prove that she belonged to Darien, _with_ Darien. She was his Queen, his partner and by giving her this symbol of her status he was welcoming her into his family, his Pack and his life.

"Help me put it on, please?" Serenity faced her vanity mirror and Darien took the little tiara from the box, situating it atop her curls, using one of two of the pins to pin it in place.

"Oh it's beautiful! What is the occasion my lord?" Serenity preened, turning from side to side to glance it in all directions, admiring the way the silver sparkled.

"Well, after our wedding we never did get our celebration. There is a feast tonight in your honor my dear, the return of our queen and the people's lady. Please say you'll wear it tonight…for me?" Darien rested his big warm hands on her shoulders and Serenity rested one of her own atop his, squeezing lightly.

"I never want to take it off, thank you so much Darien!" Serenity turned and threw herself into his arms.

Darien clutched her tightly, stroking her back.

"Oh silly me! We can't go downstairs with you looking so…dashingly informal. Where do you keep your waistcoats? Oh! And your over coats?" She didn't wait for an answer, rushing about the room in sudden excitement, she flitted from place to place, bringing out new breeches and silken stockings and instead of boots she pulled out buckled loafers.

Darien allowed her to dress him, chuckling as she agonized over his cravat colour.

"The wine one, that way we'll match." He said dryly.

"Brilliant idea!" She hurried over and tied the cravat easily.

"And now for the finishing touch!" Serenity shuffled Darien over to her vanity stool, suddenly the tiny stool seemed infinitely delicate beneath her large muscled husband. Serenity opened a matching silver box and pulled his ceremonial crown from within it, she placed it atop his head fiddling with it until it sat perfectly at the crown of his head.

"Wonderful!"

Finally the stunning couple walked hand in hand down the grand staircase, Serenity's eyes firmly on Darien and his own glowing in pride as he looked towards…

The empty entrance hall.

No one was there.

"What on earth?" Darien shrugged, mayhap they had taken so long that the guests had been forced to the ballroom for refreshments.

He relaxed again, tucking Serenity's arm through his he led her to the ballroom, growing uneasy when he couldn't pick up on any voices or music.

He threw open the ballroom doors, angered and annoyed that none of his footmen where there to do their jobs. Cautiously he pushed Serenity behind him…

"Well, well, well. It would appear the little Queen didn't know what was good for her after all." Seiya stood directly in front of them, a long claymore in his hand and three score of warriors behind him, most stationed around the dandy colored and very frightened party guests.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Hey guys!!! I am so sorry that I couldn't get this out, but I desperately didn't want to be putting out something crappy. So I've worked hard on this, and I hope no one is too disappointed or anything by the ending. I'm not exactly overly and completely happy with it, but oh well!! Here it is and I'll be putting out my summary of my new Story soon, but I don't know when. I hope you guys enjoy this the very last chapter of Moonlit Maid.

Chapter 30

With his eyes skittering between Seiya and his score or so of goons behind him, Darien took Serenity's arm, tugging her to his back and pushing her towards the ballroom doors, away from the danger where she could make a run for it. His instincts were telling him one thing and one thing only, to get the most precious thing that had ever entered his life to safety. Serenity's satin slippered foot took one step outside the door when her shriek echoed throughout the room, a solider had been waiting on the other side, one of his arms encircled her neck and the other whipped out a dagger and pressed it firmly to her throat. Her screams were cut off abruptly when the soldier tightened his grip, a subtle warning. She knew she should be struggling but her arms and legs seemed to be frozen to her sides, far too heavy to lift.

"Serenity!" Darien took a single step towards her and stopped cold as the warrior pressed the dagger back firmly into Serenity's neck, she squeaked and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Leaving…so soon?" Seiya asked in a patronizing voice, Darien glared fiercely, disinclined to take his gaze from his wife for any longer than it took to throw Seiya a single loathing look.

"Oh no no no no, that simply will not do. Bring her to me." Seiya clicked his fingers and like an obedient dog the warrior moved forward.

Darien watched powerless, while the man that held Serenity dragged her forward, an easy task for suck a strong brute of a fairy, she didn't move and Darien was thankful for it, one wrong moce and his wife would be no more, his chest tightened. Serenity kept her big eyes on him the entire time, her swirling depths were screaming but one message.

_Help me. _

"Your family were always pretty Serenity, tall fine boned women the lot of them, you're a disgrace to them, that bastard Scots blood gave you curves you certainly didn't need now didn't he? Such a cold hearted thing to do…although…" Seiya's hand reached out and stroked the side of her breast through her gown.

"Don't you touch her!" Darien roared, his feet automatically taking him forward.

"Ah ah ah." Seiya took Serenity from the guard; pressing the dagger into her neck once more, he pulled her tightly into his chest to face Darien.

"I certainly wouldn't want my hand to slip Darien, now be a good dog and heel." Two bulky men, both fairies and shorter than Darien took up a stand behind him, one tapping his scabbard ominously.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes." Tauntingly Seiya slid his hand over Serenity's collarbone, trailing his filthy fingers down her chest until her gripped one breast harshly in his hand. Darien watched his hand, clenching his fists he stood his ground wishing above all else that 'twas but him and Seiya alone, then he could beat the bastard that was hurting his wife and making him useless against him so easily.

Serenity cried out, she was so frightened, one wrong move now and she could find herself with a slit jugular. As it was she was shaking so badly she could feel the very sharp knife making tiny shallow incisions on her neck, she could feel the blood pool and slowly slide down her neck before stopping again. A single tear escaped her suddenly clenched eyes, she whimpered in pain as Seya taunted Darien cruelly.

"Enough you filthy bastard stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Darien bellowed, he couldn't take a single step to help Serenity, through their bond wave after wave of terror was crashing over him, humiliation and shame all came to the forefront. Darien couldn't understand the shame, he stared right into Serenity's eyes, or tried to, she wouldn't face him wouldn't open her eyes as she cried out again and again while Seiya gripped and hurt her chest, none of this was her fault, the fact that that filthy excuse for a creature was hurting her was not her fault! Anger and rage over took him, how dare that bastard hurt his wife...And yet he could do nothing but watch her pain and suffering. His muscles pulsed angrily, his veins stood out with his restraint.

"What do I think I'm doing? Why, pleasuring my future wife of course." He grinned sadistically, pinching one nipple harshly glorifying in Serenity jerk and cry of pain.

"She will never be yours! She has married me and our vows will never be broken, you're wasting your time here fool!"

"Oh I think not you mongrel, Serenity will come running home to me after the most _unfortunate and accidental_ death of her husband. In her grief she will run to my bed, and being the honorable gentleman I am, marriage shall come anon. Tidy plan, don't you think?" Serenity's eyes widened in horror at just what he had implied it was all she could do to stifle her sob of fear.

"You idiot! I'm not dead!" Darin growled.

"Not yet." Seiya said in a low calculating voice.

Warriors, all of them fierce and war hardened closed in around them, creating a ring around Darien and Seiya. His hand twitched towards his hips, unconsciously searching for his sword. A sword that wasn't there. He cursed inwardly as he fell into a fighting stance, his ceremonial clothes were constricting, having only ever had to dance in such clothes Darien considered briefly stripping down to nothing at all, his dignity had no place in this situation.

Seiya bowed mockingly and took his leave, dragging Serenity out behind him from the circle of warriors brandishing their swords. For a moment both of them disappeared and Darien panicked, ignoring the soldiers and searching frantically for them, trying to push through the barrier the men had made with their solid bodies. He was shoved back into the center of the circle again and again until he finally spotted them, much to his relief Seiya was now seated on his throne, over looking the fight, at least he would be able to make sure he didn't leave with Serenity.

His hackles rose when Seiya pulled Serenity down on his lap, gripping her hips and pulling her into his crotch. She tried to elbow him, his grip on the dagger faltered and the little knife clattered to the ground….

Darien saw no more, he was engaged into the fight firmly by a fairy slamming his fist into his jaw. Darien was shoved back a few steps but he sprang to his feet again, he held his fists up for now he would have to focus on the fight…

And try not to die.

Serenity was pulled savagely away from her husband, she was shoved out of the circle of warriors slowly closing in around him and as the finally gap closed she felt her chest tighten in fear as if the moment she lost sight of him he'd be gone forever, panic closed it's cold fist over her throat, gripping her harshly and making her blood run cold. He disappeared from view and her one response was to break free from Seiya's hold and dart into the fray to help him anything to see him again.

Seiya had other ideas.

His arm tightened on her neck until she couldn't breath, he pulled and pulled and forced her up onto the throne dais. Serenity relaxed so very slightly again when she could see Darien. She saw his desperation as he was looking over the Fae's head for a glance of her and then he turned, he relaxed then his gaze fell firmly upon her, both of them holding each others gaze and saying a thousand words without one uttered syllable. She was standing but then Seiya pulled her down on his lap, she could feel how aroused he was and she panicked again, the peace she had felt when her eyes were locked with Darien's shattered. Pulling her elbow forward she attempted to slam it back into Seiya's sternum. She heard the knife fall to the ground with his loosened hold and lunged for it…

"You stupid bitch!" Seiya slapped her, pulling her forcefully back around to face him he sent her flying off the chair again and she slid from the incredible force into the opposite throne.

She was dazed, her head seemed to fill with cotton wool and she could feel the darkness closing in around her eyes… she wanted so desperately to sink into it, she knew there would be no pain there, no horrible sounds of clashing metal and the crunch of fist to flesh…no Darien…

Suddenly Seiya was there in front of her and her eyes flew open again, he had the dagger in his hand once more and he pressed it against her arm drawing it over her skin and cutting cleanly through both her gown and her flesh. She screamed in pain, trying to inch away from him her slippered feet held no traction on the marble floor but still she tried to get away from him, cold desperation crawling along her veins like a cruel fire.

"You stupid bitch!" he repeated, dragging her to her feet once more. "Do you want him to die?!" He gripped her upper arms painfully, pressing his nails into her wound. Serenity could do no more than whimper; she hung her head, hiding her tears from the man who would glorify in them.

"Look!" he shook her hard.

Her head snapped up, at first all she saw were a great deal many of Seiya's warrior unconscious on the ground…mayhap even dead. Darien was still standing and her heart filled with joy, until he turned.

A dagger was embedded deeply in his side, blood seeped into his white shirt, his waistcoat had been forgotten off to the side of the 'ring'. She watched with wide eyes as Darien crashed to his knees, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. His eyes found hers; they held his plea, his plea for her to survive and to forgive him.

"No!" She screamed as Darien fell forward on his knees, crashing to the floor with a sickening thud.

"No! Darien! No!" The hall was silent but Serenity's screeching and sob choked voice seemed to all but resonate around the room, echoing back to her again and again. She kicked and scratched in Seiya's arms, miraculously he let her go and she jumped off the dais, she fell to her knees beside Darien. Her hand found their link and she tugged frantically, he did not turn to her…he didn't move.

He was alarmingly cold to her touch and his eyes were closed, she held his head to her chest and she rocked. Her hands fluttered over him, she needed to make him better…but how?! All the while she whispered to him, her tears fell and her voice was barely audible but still she rocked and whispered to him.

"Darien…Open your eyes for me Darien…I love you….open your eyes for me….Please Darien…Don't you leave me…..Don't you leave me like this! Darien!"

She grew frantic when his lids stayed shut, hiding his deep blue eyes from her gaze. She screamed at him, pounded his chest with shaking hands and begged, pleading with him to come back to her. Her tears spilled over her pale cheeks staining them with their salty tracks only to be erased and etched again when new waves of tears took over.

"That's enough you dumb bitch, let the poor man rest in peace without your tiresome screeching. Although I'm sure he'll miss your flesh in hell little one, there is no point in crying over him now." Seiya kicked Darien's side and Serenity hunched over him, protecting him with her body as much as she could and turning her furious and yet broken gaze to Seiya's unrepentant face.

"He's cold as death…Because he's dead! Lifeless. Dearly departed. Deceased, get it?! Now get up!" He took a hand full of her hair and pulled her to her feet.

She was so numb she barely felt it, she let Darien slide back to the floor wanting nothing more than to take the dagger from his side and pierce her own heart with it, so that she may lay here next to him and die with him…Anything to not be lone ever again. She needed him, how cruel fate was to rip them apart when they had just really begun.

Seiya brushed her off as he did himself and then he gripped her upper arms once more, pulling her back into his chest he forced her to look around the ballroom, it was more like handling a big rag doll. Serenity's hands stayed at her sides and her shoulders were slumped, nothing seemed real, indeed everything seemed _surreal_.

Death permeated the air, most of the warriors that had fought Darien had died, their body's littered the floor and blood seemed to run like a shallow river throughout the room. Serenity took a sick satisfaction in their dead eyes and broken bodies. And yet here she stood held by the bastard that Darien had tried to protect her from, no better or worse than when he'd been fighting, his death had been for naught.

"Do you see what you've done?" Seiya said in a tone that would suggest he was chastising a child for messing up the buttery.

"All these men had families, I know, I chose them that way. And look, all dead, dozens of families without their fathers…their husbands. And it's all your fault. Come now, do not make any more fuss Serenity, you did this but you can still make it right. Marry me, terminate your vows to the mongrel and rectify yourself."

She looked around the ballroom, staring at each lifeless corpse in turn. She didn't feel any sympathy for them, no empathy to their family's fates…She didn't care. Serenity shook her head and Seiya turned her almost gently into his chest so she could face him, thinking she was going to, so easily, come back with him. Serenity shook her head once more. It was humiliating to think that had this happened literally but three days ago she would have gone with Seiya without a single protest, whether she truly wanted to or not. That girl was gone and in her place stood a woman, a broken woman but a mature woman nonetheless.

Seiya took her silence for compliance and steered her towards the ballroom doors flanked on either side by the two men left of the score that had been.

"I can only thank god that he never touched you. Pure as white snow dearest and I shall terminate your marriage on that alone…you honestly made it far too easy. Good girl there you go, through the doors."

Serenity's head came up and she stared unseeingly into the front great hall, stopping dead in her tracks.

She started to laugh.

The sound was not jovial, it was sickeningly heart wrenching, her voice broke and shook. Suddenly sobs were interlacing with her hysterical cackles as she turned to face Seiya with a look of utter irony and a deep pain.

"You came too late for that…I am with child." Serenity placed her hand on her stomach.

The change in Seiya was instantaneous. His gaze darkened and quick as thought his hand flew backwards and then forwards again, his slap sent her flying into the balustrade but still Serenity's sick laughter continued, a cut on her forehead that was now bleeding heavily only added to her insane appearance. Her hair flew around her face in bedraggled knots, her tiara staying stubbornly in place.

She stood shakily and a magical, dangerous wind kicked up from nowhere within the great hall. The air around her shimmered and suddenly her wings, in all their majesty appeared behind her, they spread behind her and a strange black smoke seemed to radiate around her. The Fae warriors knew exactly what was going on and ran for it, Seiya stood rooted to the spot, he panicked when he tried to move, to run away with his equally cowardly soldiers and his feet could not move.

He'd finally pushed her too far and now she was enraged beyond reason, the urge to apologize profusely took him but he kept his dignity in the face of her rage…He was going to die today. And as if she had caught the thought flowing through his mind Serenity grinned maliciously.

After all, the Delunes _were _known for their temper…Their fae temper that was.

"You little worm, you're nothing to this world, as insignificant as a tin ant beneath my shoes. You come here, to my home and destroy my life as if you have every right to do so. You made me watch while you commissioned the murder of my husband…I cannot allow you to ever be happy again… indeed to ever breath easy again, you shall know and carry the consequence of what you have done this day." Serenity's eyes turned black, within their depths lightening seemed to crackle and while tears still cascaded down her cheeks her eyes weren't bright but completely opaque.

Dead.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" She shrieked.

Huge gouges opened on Seiya's skin, he screamed in pain as they seemed to open all over his body at once, plying his skin apart and pulling at the edges. Seiya had never known such pain as his skin suddenly seemed too small for his body, excruciating pain laced his entire being and he could do naught but scream and scream. His muscles contracted and he fell to the ground, his knees drew to his chest and his arms seemed to wrap around them of their own volition.

"How many times did you watch me like this Seiya? Knowing all along that if all else failed you'd kill him? Take his life…take him from me?"

Seiya couldn't answer, more welts and gouges appeared all over his body until he was unrecognizable. He was covered in blood and his screams seemed to do nothing to encourage sympathy or mercy from Serenity.

"Tell me Seiya, tell me why I should not leave you here like this, weave a nice little curse to make sure you feel ever jab of pain, every drop of blood as it leaves you're worthless body for all eternity? Give me one good reason." Serenity's voice held no affliction, it was cold and lifeless.

"Because you're not like this…because you're a good person." The voice was not that of Seiya's, it was strained and the owner breathed heavily.

Serenity's head whipped around and saw Darien standing in the ballroom doorway, he was slumped against the doorframe, his hand curled around his side and the other clutched the frame to stop himself from falling.

"Look how he's hurt us Darien! Look at you! No! I shall not allow him to continue on without paying for this…It's okay…He's not going to die…not yet. He has to pay, how can I live without you now Darien…he's taken everything from me." Serenity turned her eyes to him, she plead with him, this ghost of her husband.

"I'm not dead! How else could I talk to you sweetheart?" Darien inched closer, he'd never seen anything like this, oh but he'd heard of it. The Fae Queen's were all born with this, their very last defense, the black shimmering smoke-like energy surrounding Serenity could wipe out an entire race were she to but simply wish it were. She was lost within her grief, so much so that he could feel nothing over their link, it was almost as if his innocent wife had left him already, leaving this husk of his beloved behind while his sweetheart died inside. Darien couldn't believe that was true, he took hold of their link and tugged, only his true wife would feel him, be warmed by the love he had for her and stop this madness once and for all. Serenity's eyes found him instantly, wide with love and pain…hardly allowing herself to believe her husband, that she had held while he died was truly alive once more.

That this nightmare could mayhap be truly nothing more than that.

"How can you do that? Be gone! Be gone spirit and let me take revenge for my husband this night!" Serenity turned listlessly back to Seiya, taking sick satisfaction when another scream from him rent the air.

"Enough!" Darien shouted, bringing her gaze back to him.

"Stop it Serenity, you're a good person, end it now. If you allow him to live like this you are just as bad as he is. Come back to me, you are my sweet, young and innocent wife, my beautiful loving wife. Come back to me Serenity."

Serenity gave a short bark of harsh laughter. "As bad as he is?! Never! Look I am hurting but one person while he has hurt many. He killed my grandmother Darien! Slit her throat! It was he that whispered to that same Delune that my father would never accept my mother for all she was…the reason she ran away all those years ago. The reason I was born and the reason I spent eleven years oblivious…He's ruined me Darien! He's ruined _us_."

"If your mother had not ran away from home Serenity, I would not have found you. Please, please stop this." Darien had moved closer, so slowly Serenity hadn't even noticed. Tentatively he reached out a hand, he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Darien?" She whispered.

Her eyes seemed to clear then and recognition that Darien was indeed standing beside her and completely alive seemed to finally enter her grief muddled mind.

"Yes Serenity, it's me. Enough of this." He said softly.

Serenity threw herself into his arms, her broken little sobs were muffled by his shirt and she looked up at him with pleading eyes as her hands trailed over his face. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his heartbeat, it was faint by there and he was warm to the touch, he was alive! Alive and in her arms once more.

Darien tilted her chin up to him and he kissed her softly, brushing his lips over hers and finally sealing his mouth over hers firmly.

The shimmering around Serenity's body ebbed as did the black smoke and her wings eventually flickered and died, leaving the back of her gown in tatters but still firmly attached to her body. She cried in his arms, cuddling into his warmth she sobbed. So many emotions in such a short time had her swinging between so many different states of mind, she didn't know what to feel, and to feel all of it would surely rip her mind to shreds. She was confused as the different sensations and emotions seemed to collide and then part again until a one dominant emotion came to the surface. Anger.

Serenity suddenly began to beat her fists against his chest, she was still crying and her whimpers did not stop even as her tiny shaking hands pounded Darien's chest again and again, her hands were shaking so much that the blows were little more than a butterfly's kiss against a boulder. He let her, he was hurting as she was hurting, he knew why she was angry and why she was so confused, finally he caught her wrists, holding them tenderly in his hands. Serenity cried out once more, turning her big eyes up to him brokenly.

"Why! Why did you die?! Did you die at all?! I-I thought you were dead! Why aren't you dead?!" With her hands in Darien's grip she threw herself into his arms once more, sobbing into his chest. He let her hands go and she encircled his waist, running her fingers over his back.

"I'm sorry sweet, I was losing, so I pretended to die. I'm sorry Serenity, Seiya was too close and so I could not respond to you. Please I couldn't win against so many, but I was going to, the moment you left, gather with me the Packs and come to you. I'm sorry…shh, I'm sorry." Darien rubbed her back, up and down again and again, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over.

Soon all was silent in the great hall save for Darien's quiet murmurings.

Seiya was dead and it was finally over.

EPILOGUE

A women's scream rent the air. It cut through the sleepy contented silence that filled Darien and Serenity's bedchamber. The both of them sat up in bed, Darien with a sigh and Serenity with an excited squeal.

Darien pulled himself from the bed wearily, throwing on his silk dressing gown and without a word trailing along the bottom of the bed to help Serenity out of it. His wife that was now heavily pregnant, she giggled when his hands slid along her ribs to pull her from the bed, his hand brushed the white scar on her bicep. Excitedly she sprang, as much as a pregnant woman can spring, from the room, dragging Darien with her.

Darien sighed loudly and plodded down the hall after his wife that was positively flying down the hallway, he did not waste his breath asking her to slow down, not even for the baby's sake. When they finally reached his sister's room Serenity pressed her ear to the door, grinning back at him she opened the door…

And slammed it in his face with a firm shove.

Darien sighed again, deeper this time and slumped down onto one of the parlor chaise chairs that had been lining the hallway since last Tuesday. Three similar sighs echoed his and with a single nod the lot of them lay back their heads and closed their eyes. Four tired husbands, six sleepy children draped around and on them, all asleep while their wives and mothers helped Darien's sister through what everyone had been waiting for with so much anticipation for nine months.

Within Rei's room tears flowed freely. Rei was sitting up in bed with the midwife sitting at the bottom of the bed. Lita, Mina and Amy were crowded around the bed on one side and murmuring encouragement, wiping Rei's sweaty brow.

"One more push Rei, one more." The sage midwife urged in her sotto voice.

Serenity sat at her bedside on the right, kneeling she had both hands gripped tightly in Rei's iron clad grip. Jadeite was having a meltdown across the room, his hands trailed through his hair again and again, he looked at Rei and then away again. She was, of course, furious with him. So she'd broken his thumb! So what? She was having a baby! Serenity had taken his place and had vastly regretted it since as her numb fingers could testify.

Just then a piercing, ear splitting scream rent the air once more and Rei slumped back against her pillows with a groan. Jadeite flew across the room, taking Serenity's spot once she'd gracelessly gotten to her feet. Rei smiled serenely and scooched over in bed, allowing Jed to lay beside her. He put an arm over her shoulders, pulling her tightly into his body, he whispered words that no one else could hear but by Rei's smile they could only assume they were words of profound love.

Rei began to cry when the midwife brought over her children, not one, but two babies. Twins, one with black hair and blue eyes and the other with blond and mahogany eyes just like his Mama.

Rei sobbed over her children, kissing their foreheads and running the very tip of her finger over their perfect little faces.

Serenity suddenly felt as if she were intruding on a very private moment, she left the room to tell the other men the good news, all of the women had been present for the birth as Rei had requested all those months ago before she'd known how long and painful the process would be.

Serenity slipped outside, a wide grin on her face…that quickly changed to a frown.

"Hey! Wake up!" Serenity clapped her hands under Darien's nose, he awoke with a start.

"Wha…? What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"What you ask? What do you think ninny! She did it! She delivered Tristen just now and oh! Oh Darien! He's beautiful, he looks just like Justin only his hair and eyes are different colours! Oh Darien!" Tears were in her eyes and as Darien pulled her into his arms he glorified in the fact that they were tears of joy. He laid his hands over her belly. Their life was peaceful now, Seiya was long dead and the spell that the long line of ancient and selfish druids that had been Seiya's ancestors, had cast over the fae was lifted. Both the Werewolves and the Fae now lived in harmony and Serenity had even seen a few of her younger female courtiers being wooed by ware males.

"I love you." Darien whispered in her ear, kissing her neck and rubbing her belly.

"I love you too."

Serenity turned lightly in his embrace, her eyes shone with her tears of happiness, her eyes themselves were a riot of colours. She leaned up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips over his, back and forth for moments uncounted. Darien gripped her waist lightly and deepened their kiss, sealing his lips over hers.

"I love you."


	31. Hey guys! i have an idea!

So I have an idea….

I know don't faint!

Well I'm in my last year of school and it's a lot of work as I'm sure a lot of you know/remember. And if you'd…my loving and faithful audience….wouldn't mind the updates coming a little slowly. I'd like to start a new story…but not of the sailor moon persuasion…

I have the first chapter…. Sort of.

Now, what I was thinking was I could perhaps change the names of my characters to those of the sailormoon characters so I could post it on or I could go find a live journal or something to post my stuff on…(instruction? Please? I'm rubbish at setting up websites and stuff on the net.)

It's whatever you'd prefer. But if you think I should write a little more and maybe post it when it's done…well, let me know.

With love,

Anna.

(Inara Cabot)


End file.
